Kings and Queens
by Sarah K.R
Summary: "The past always haunts you." Two l'Cie learned that the hard way when their friend became a crystal and they had no choice but to join Snow's team. In the end, will they recover what they lost or will they gain something else entirely? Hope/OC, Cid/OC
1. Anima's Fall

**Hello!**

**This is my first fan fiction to post. Please don't flame, just tell me what I can do to make it better. I also apologize for anything misspelled or any confusion. **

**I only played the game through completely once or twice, so some facts may be different. **

**Two friends asked that I write this so here it is! The first chapter of Kings and Queens!**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own anything or anyone from the Final Fantasy series. :)**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~Anima's Fall~**

_~Hours Before~_

_I stared out at the city of Bodhum, I sighed and stretched, the only reason we were still here was because Rosa wanted to stay near the ocean… She didn't seem to get that we didn't belong in Cocoon, the floating 'paradise' in the sky. **'Paradise…more like slaughter house…'** I thought to myself, straightening out my black, short sleeved jacket. My jeans had sand stuck to them, as did my red v-neck shirt. With a grimace I realized I probably had sand in my boots, too. I simply didn't belong in Cocoon, I wanted-no-needed to go back to Pulse, ASAP._

"_You're over thinking things again." A calm voice said, I turned to meet Sarah Neil's dark brown gaze._

"_It's my job, isn't it?"_

"_No, you're job is to complete your Focus, not brood like you'd lost your best friend." She replied, and then sat on the short wall that I had been leaning on moments before. Her short dark brown hair fell across those deep eyes at the moment, yet I could tell she was gauging my reaction-I wasn't one to take harsh advice well. Her tan cargo shorts cut off at her knees, her black t-shirt was plain; all in all she looked relaxed, "You should chill out. Think of it as a vacation."_

"_Sarah?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_We're in danger of becoming Cie'th and you want to take a vacation."_

"_So?"_

_I stared at my companion; only one person could have brought this reaction about in her, "Where is Rosa?"_

"_I can't tell you." Sarah replied, but tilted her head to the left, where I now saw a tanned girl hiding behind a tree, watching us. Then the look on Sarah's face clearly screamed out, 'I told her not to do it.'_

_I glanced around the beach, there were many shacks selling goods, people in bathing suits, kids running around. The sun was setting; people were sitting around as torches were lit for quickly approaching night. I caught sight of my own reflection in a window, even though I shared my name with Sarah, that's basically where the external similarities ended._

_Where Sarah had a tan to her skin, I was ghastly pale color. I had almost dirty-blonde hair that fell to my shoulders, green eyes, short, and honestly by the look I always had on my face, it was no wonder nobody ever approached me. I turned away from my reflection and marched toward my darker friend, who was now cowering behind the tree-no doubt getting sand all over her rather skimpy black sundress._

"_Rosa Saldivar!"_

"_Sarah Davis…?" She tried to sound intimidating but it failed next to my tone. Rosa had long brown hair that was tied back, brown eyes with a touch of yellow, a skin color that most would die for-a nice tanned color but not too dark; my friends were on the opposite ends of extreme perfection. But I guess they made up for what I lacked._

"_Rosa, get out from behind that tree. We're getting weird looks."_

"_You're not going to hit me, are you?"_

"_I will if you don't-!"_

_"WAH! SARAH!"_

"_Oh God, what are you two doing now?" Sarah said as she walked over, I threw my hands in the air and shook my head._

"_See what you've done?" I asked in irritation, Rosa took my distraction to run over to the dock. Sarah looked at me, I shook my head, "It wasn't me!"_

"_Hey! There you guys are!" Sarah and I looked up at the comment as a tall young man came running towards us. He had a long cream trench coat on, his white shirt hung open loosely, black pants held up by his belt and held inside his black combat boots, and the blue-white scarf that hung from his belt that confused me to this very day. He raised a gloved hand in a fashion of hello to us as he stopped, "H-Have you guys seen Serah?"_

_I shook my head, "Too many Sarah's."_

_Sarah looked at me, "Well, we're Sarah Squared."_

"_Heeeey!"_

_We both looked at the man, "What, Snow?"_

"_Have you seen Serah?" He repeated, Sarah looked at him for a moment and then smirked._

"_He's really head over heels for this girl."_

"_You haven't even introduced us yet!" I whined, Snow Villiers was a long time friend of Sarah's. She'd been a member of Team NORA before she came home to Pulse for a visit…but then we'd been branded and… I shook my head, "When are you gonna?"_

_Snow rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, his blonde hair was a mess under his black bandana, his gray-blue eyes smiled, "Soon, I promise. You got any idea where she may be?"_

_I shook my head, Sarah shrugged, "Check Lightning's place, you know she idolizes her sister."_

"_How do you know that?" I asked, scrunching my forehead in confusion._

_Sarah shrugged again, "Snow talks…a lot."_

_Snow grinned and ran off, "Thanks, guys!"_

_We both laughed and made our way over to where Rosa had ran, where she was now screaming at the top of her lungs._

_As we neared Sarah looked at me, I shrugged. Rosa was standing on the edge of the dock, making rude hand gestures at people passing by, "SCREW YOU!" _

_Sarah gaped at Rosa, "What the heck are you doing?"_

_Rosa threw her hands in the air, "I'm being a l'Cie, what's it look like?"_

_I held back a laugh as Sarah stared, she was quiet for a long moment, "…You look like an idiot, to be honest."_

_Rosa glared at her, "Oh, thanks. Sarah! Defend me!"_

_I held up my hands, "Hey, hey! I'm not in this!"_

_Sarah laughed, "Yeah, you're on your own! What now?"_

"_I will totally summon Leviathan on you!"_

"_I have Fenrir to back me up, a wolf versus a sea serpent on land. How's that going to work out for you?" Sarah snubbed, I grinned._

"_Hey, you!" Rosa snapped at me, I raised my eyebrows as she went on, "You have no right to laugh at our Eidolons! Just because you got the freaking insane one…!"_

_I shook my head, "I've never even used Knights."_

_Sarah leaned on one of the docks structure beams, "I still can't believe you got Knights of the Round."_

_I shook my head, "It's not like we could control it."_

_I saw Sarah rub at her l'Cie mark on the side of her neck, "Yeah…"_

_Rosa folded her arms, glaring at us, her own mark showing on her left shoulder, "You guys are such downers!"_

"_Maybe you shouldn't hang out with Sarah's." I replied, Sarah nodded with a smirk._

"_Yeah! See, Sarah? I knew you were on my side."_

_I shook my head again at the nickname with a content sigh, "You guys are hopeless… What would you do without me?"_

_We all laughed, and then we decided to head towards the outskirts of town. When we reached the more wooded area of the town Rosa looked at me, "It's weird, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah…It's like…something's calling us." Sarah commented._

_I saw Rosa reach for her silver and black guns; Sarah reached for her wickedly sharp and jagged sword. I closed my eyes, thinking to myself, **'It's a fal'Cie.'**_

_Suddenly they stopped walking; I went forward as the scenery abruptly changed into jagged rocks and such. Then I saw it-metal and all, I saw the fal'Cie as it hibernated. Its name simply came to mind, "Anima…"_

_Sarah and Rosa looked at me at the same time, "What!"_

_I kept going forward, compelled by something, and then it flared yellow light-coming to life. I turned, looking at my dearest friends, "This is where we part, guys. This… is my Focus. I have to bring Anima out of its sleep. Now…get out of here!"_

_They looked at me in fear as the fal'Cie began opening it's strange like doors, its crystal face was in mine as I turned around to face it again. I closed my eyes, "Anima."_

_I felt the coldness spreading through my feet at first, and then I heard the other two screaming and yelling at me wildly. I turned slightly, a strange peacefulness over coming me, "It's your turn…Go and complete your Focuses…I'll…" I sighed as my strength began leaving me, my arms were turning into crystal, "I'll be waiting."_

_Then the world went black and quiet..._

_~Present~_

Sarah Neil looked up; her dark eyes scanned the area before her. Somehow she and Rosa had ended up at the crystallized Lake Bresha, they'd lost track of Sarah's crystal in all of the mayhem…Sarah shook her head, _**'How could I have been so stupid…? She was depending on us and we failed her…' **_

Rosa frowned deeply, her brown eyes filled with worry, "What now…? It's been fourteen days since she crystallized, two days since we lost her, and now this?" She waved her hands at Lake Bresha, "Seriously, how do we even find her-?"

"I don't know! Just let me…Just let me think, okay?" Sarah snapped, running one of her gloved hands over her face, "I just…"

Rosa smiled cheerily, "It's okay, it's hard without her. I'm feeling it too, but we have to move on. It's our turn, right? We'll find her. We have to."

Sarah stared at her friend, how she stayed so cheerful was beyond her, but she decided to not to press it-then something cracked somewhere behind them. Sarah shoved Rosa behind a frozen bush, "Shush!"

They stared and waited for whatever had broken the crystal to pass by. PSICOM was definitely not a good thing, normal people were not good. Everyone feared l'Cie, except other Pulse l'Cie and the fal'Cie. Just then a group of people walked past them, then Sarah recognized _him_.

"Snow!"

The large man turned around, he saw her, and a look of surprise crossed his face, "Hey! How'd you get down-?"

A woman with light pink tinted hair stepped in front of him, holding out a sword like weapon, "Who are you?"

Snow tried to speak, "Light, it's al-"

"You shut up, I'm talking to them." She snapped, Sarah and Rosa exchanged looks. Rosa's hands inched slowly towards her guns. Sarah let her hand drop to where her sword's sheath hung; they kept their eyes on the dangerous woman. Then Sarah saw it on Snow-

"Wait, you're l'Cie, too?"

Dumbfounded expressions crossed the other people behind them, including Snow, but the woman jutted her chin out slightly, "What of it?"

Sarah pulled back her hair, showing the mark on her neck. Rosa pulled her sleeve back, following suit with Sarah and showing her mark. Sarah then covered her mark, "We're l'Cie, too."

"Pulse or Sanctum?"

Sarah shrugged, covering her mark, "Does it matter? We're all cursed, and by the looks of it you've lost someone, too."

The woman's face paled slightly, but she said, "We're with Pulse, so if you have a problem with that-"

"We're with Pulse, too! We're from Gran-!" Sarah covered Rosa's mouth with her hands, shooting a glare.

Then she turned to Snow's companion again, "We're with Pulse, too. That's all that matters for now. We're looking for a way to return our friend to normal…"

Snow's usually bright eyes suddenly darkened slightly, "No…not her too."

Sarah looked away from him, "We couldn't save her…That fal'Cie took her…"

"That fal'Cie is dead." The woman replied, she put her blade away, Sarah and Rosa relaxed as well as the woman spoke. She started to walk off, "If you're coming then come."

Sarah looked at Snow and the others, "What's her problem?"

"She's just like that, that's Serah's sister-Lightning." He replied, and then he waved to the black man, a silver headed boy, and a young girl behind him, naming them in order, "This is Sazh, Hope, and Vanille." He gave Rosa a warm smile with his trademark wink, "I'm Snow Villiers by the way."

"Rosa, Rosa Saldivar." Rosa replied happily before dancing over to Vanille.

Vanille grinned, "Hello!"

Gran Pulsian accent and everything- Sarah, _Sarah_, and Rosa had all lost their Gran Pulsian accents ages ago. Sarah sighed, Rosa, regardless of what had just transpired, hugged Vanille, "Let's be bestest friends, alright?"

"Alright!" Vanille agreed and both girls ran off.

Sarah started, "H-Hey! Wait!"

But it was too late, Snow laughed and clapped his old team mate on the shoulder, "They'll be alright, let's follow them."

Then he walked off, Sazh followed him but Hope looked at her, "How do you…know him?"

"We're old friends; I used to work under him. But then I went home for a visit and…well… Hello, l'Cie brand." She replied, the boy wasn't much younger than her. Maybe 16 to her own 17, he was a bit taller than her and his blue-green eyes showed he'd been through a recent tragedy, "Are…you alright?"

"Fine, you know my name but I don't know yours." He replied curtly.

She sighed, "I'm Sarah, Sarah Neil."

"Hope, Hope Estheim."

Sarah nodded and followed Hope as he trailed Snow, somewhere in the back of her mind something clicked. She wouldn't realize it till much later but she knew she had to keep Hope within her eyesight.

With a final shake of her head, she followed Snow into their next battle just like the older days with guns blazing…

* * *

**So, what did you think? Reviews would be most welcome! Thank you for reading and I hope you'll return for the next chapters!**

**~Sarah**


	2. Not Our Problem

**Welcome back!**

**Thank you to my three reviewers; axelxroxie, danielledischarge, and Makeshift Bunny; and the three that added this story to their favorites; Angelboy1989, danielledischarge, and Ginga no Yousei. It really made my day to see people are reading and interested. So, without further ado, I bring you Chapter Two of Kings and Queens!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Final Fantasy or its characters, I do own my OC's though. **

**

* * *

**

_Italics - Sarah D's POV _

Normal - The Current POV

**_Bold Italics - Thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~Not Our Problem~**

Sarah felt her patience growing thin; Lightning was treating Snow like crap-something she felt Snow didn't deserve. They were gazing out at a small cliff when Snow saw it however, he cried out, "Serah!"

Sarah's head snapped up at the name but followed Snow's figure as he ran to a large patch of crystal…no… It wasn't a patch it was…

"Serah…Farron?" She whispered in near horror, she felt Lightning's harsh gaze on her but ignored it as she went to her friend. Snow searched around frantically before grabbing a slender piece of metal and began carving at the crystal.

The next thing they knew Lightning was hitting Snow in the face, yelling about her sister. Snow took it in stride, and that was when Lightning decided to split the group. It had become very clear that Snow was not leaving his fiancé, and PSICOM was definitely on their way.

Rosa pulled Sarah away from the main group, she looked at the taller girl with concern, something Sarah didn't see often from her, "What's wrong, Rosa?"

The tan girl shook her head, "They're splitting up…What do we do?"

Sarah eyed Rosa for a moment, "I thought it was obvious. We stay with Snow."

Rosa frowned deeply, "And get caught by PSICOM?"

"Snow is a friend-"

"Snow is _your_ friend," Rosa corrected, "And this isn't any of our business. We have to find a way to bring her back, and I don't think getting creamed by PSICOM is the way to do that."

Sarah felt offended, "Snow needs us."

"This is not our problem. I think he's a great guy and everything but I'm not willing to lay my life on the line for somebody I barely know." Rosa replied slowly.

Sarah gritted her teeth in anger, "Then go with Lightning, since you know her so well."

Rosa's face showed shock, "You…You'd really separate from me…?"

Sarah sighed, she shook her head, "I'd rather not but you seem intent on going with Lightning and her group… I have full intentions of staying here with Snow. He is in need of help and I'm the only true friend he has here."

Rosa looked at her friend, sadness etched on her face, "I'll see you soon, okay? Don't go turning into a crystal on me…"

Sarah's anger got the best of her, "Yeah. Whatever."

Rosa looked away and then ran after the retreating Lightning. Sazh, Vanille, and

Hope walked after her. Sarah sank to her knees besides Snow; he looked at her in stunned surprise, "Sarah? What are you doing? You should be with-"

"You're my friend, too. I can't leave you here alone…You promised _Sarah_ and I that we'd meet your Serah, remember? We have to save them so you can keep that promise." She replied, using her sword to scrape at the crystal.

Snow smiled, "Yeah…You're right. Thanks, Sarah."

Then they heard the swooping of helicopter blades, the two l'Cie glanced at each other, "PSICOM…"

Rosa was regretting not staying with Sarah now; she was sticking close to Vanille- who was obviously a fellow Gran Pulsian- because the others seemed to be in their own worlds. Lightning ignored everyone, Sazh seemed preoccupied, and there was just something off when it came down to Hope.

Rosa eyed Vanille; she was almost certain that her Sarah's and herself had been the final occupants of Gran Pulse to leave…So where had this girl even come from? Rosa could only think of one solution-Crystallization.

Vanille had her arms wrapped around Rosa's left arm and Hope's right, "Isn't this exciting?"

Hope stumbled as Vanille rushed forward, Rosa beamed, "Totally!"

They all ducked as a PSICOM flier came over head, they crouched down and made their way over to a ledge. Rosa's eyes widened at the number of soldiers, "Holy crap…"

"They must be hunting down Purge survivors." Sazh murmured.

Vanille frowned, "I hope everyone made it out okay…"

"So do I…But nowhere is safe for them now." Sazh went on, he slammed his fist on the crystal beneath them, "Damn it! Just because they shared a neighborhood with a fal'Cie… They get treated like Pulse-tainted rats."

Vanille looked upset, "People…really hate Pulse…Don't they?"

Rosa looked at her feet, "No…Not hate. I think it's more like fear. They don't understand what's different from themselves, you know?"

Hope suddenly spat, "l'Cie are not human."

Vanille and Rosa both spun around angrily. Rosa shouted, "Shut up!"

Vanille said, "Listen, you! That's enough!" She grabbed Hope's brand on accident, everyone became quiet and still. She released him and walked a few feet away, "We're still alive…That's something!" Vanille said cheerfully.

And then the ground began shaking, they all turned searching for the cause. Lightning whispered, "What?"

Sazh murmured, "Where is it…?"

Hope shook his head, "I don't know…"

Rosa pointed, "There!" Just then PSICOM flew over head, Rosa felt her face drain of color, "Oh crap."

Lightning gritted her teeth, "They're sealing off the area. They're trying to trap stragglers." She turned to the others, "We've got to get moving before we're caught in the net!"

The group took off as quickly as they could, climbing and jumping from each crystal ledge to the others. After fighting what seemed like a ton of PSICOM soldiers, they came to an old set of ruins. Rosa was really tired of listening to Vanille probe an angry Lightning about Serah's focus. She yawned as they finished off a Behemoth, "Oh, I am so bored. Hey!"

Vanille ran past her, "Woooow!"

"Hey! I said stay close!" Rosa yelled as she followed Vanille, who twirled around.

"I wanna look around!" She exclaimed excitedly.

They both looked up just then, Rosa grabbed Vanille's wrist, yelling, "Oh my god! We are screwed!" They both started screaming, Lightning and the others looked up in time to see a huge bird looking thing flying and chasing the girls.

"It's a Garuda Interceptor." Lightning stated as the others got ready for battle, after they'd defeated the stupid thing twice, Vanille charged head on past it and pointed at a large machine.

"Check it out!"

Sazh nodded to himself, it was an airship, "C'mon. Hop to it, let's go!"

Rosa grinned, "This will totally make things way easier!"

Sazh shook his head, "Yeah, well, knowing our luck? It's probably missing an engine."

Vanille shook her finger, "You shouldn't be so negative!"

Sazh walked past her to the airship, "And you shouldn't get your hopes up."

None of them saw the bird perched on the ruins, watching their every move...

Sarah and Snow were still hacking away at the crystal when the PSICOM troops surrounded. Sarah's logic had simply been, "Well, we're already screwed. We might as well keep trying, right?"

The spotlights and voices on the intercoms were bright and loud, Snow was fed up. He turned around and roared, "You gonna lend me a hand, or what!"

Sarah let her hand fall to her swords hilt, "You think it's necessary to provoke them?"

"If I'm going out, then I'm going with a bang." He replied, not taking his eyes from the nearing soldiers.

She nodded, "Hm. Right."

One voice said, "Clean up protocol!"

Sarah scoffed, "Clean up?"

Snow laughed, "Let us help!"

After they finished off some of the soldiers Sarah was panting heavily, "Snow! We can't take 'em all!"

Snow's brand suddenly started glowing, he fell to his knees, and a burst of light blinded them all. After the light had cleared Sarah gritted her teeth, thinking to herself, _**'NOW I feel like an idiot!'**_

Two ice goddesses stood before them, Sarah recognized them, "The Shiva sisters…?"

Snow whispered, "What's happening…?"

"Snow! Get up! This is an Eidolon! If you don't fight for your life then it _will_ kill you!" Sarah yelled, raising her sword in defense, "This is your fight! I can't help you!"

Snow fell to the ground after defeating the sisters; Sarah looked up as footsteps neared-she saw a woman in blue and black, her long blackish hair framed a cautious face, "The twin sisters? I've gotta hand it to you for takin' them down, but don't gloat just yet. Might come a time where you wish you'd let 'em end it, and made things easy." She lifted her lance at them.

Sarah, who was still on her feet, glared at this woman- her accent was Gran Pulsian, "Who are you…?"

Snow rolled over, getting to his knees, "More of you, huh?"

The woman jutted her chin out as men approached, "They're l'Cie, take 'em."

Sarah shook her head, "Back off."

The woman leered at them, "You wanna keep breathin'? Shut up and come quiet." Then she hit Snow, Sarah froze, not knowing what to do as he fell to the ground once more. The men picked Snow and Serah's crystal up, Sarah watched, feeling totally useless.

One of the PSICOM men pointed a gun at Sarah, "You want her cuffed?"

Sarah met the woman's gaze, "…Nah, she'll come quiet. Well, as quiet as a Gran Pulsian will come, eh?"

Sarah let out a deep breath, her suspicions confirmed, "I thought so."

The woman held out a hand, "Oerba Yun Fang, but just call me Fang."

Sarah didn't shake her hand, she stiffened, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Ooh, touchy. Fine, then follow the men." Fang said, tilting her head towards the airship that had landed to receive them.

The men carrying Snow hadn't realized he'd woken, they both saw Fang's brand then. Sarah's eyes widened, Snow huffed, "You too? Why are you helping them!"

Fang scoffed, "If I were you, I'd worry about myself."

Sarah, hung her head in defeat, and followed Snow silently on board…

* * *

**While Chapter Two was short, it is setting up the rest of the story. :) Rosa and Sarah have separated and gone their separate ways, but hopefully they'll team up again soon. Until then who knows what is going to happen to the heroes? Review and read to find out!**

**Until next time!**

**~Sarah~**


	3. Eidolon Crisis

**Thank you, axelxroxie, for the review! :) For anyone who wishes to correct me after this chapter, I am aware that Hope IS younger than he appears in this story. I just wanted to change it. :) So, read and review! Again, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, along with any confusion. **

**Enjoy Chapter Three of Kings and Queens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters within it, but I really wish I did. **

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**~Eidolon Crisis~**

_Gran Pulse…our Home… _

_The place we were safe, safe from monsters and from Cocoon. I stared up at the floating sphere in the sky, I never quite understood why Sarah had left for it. _

_Gran Pulse was peaceful, there was no one left anymore though. All the original Gran Pulsians undergone Crystallization years ago when one of the Pulsians had become Ragnarok and attacked Cocoon. _

_As I looked up at Cocoon, I wondered why it had happened. Why they hated us, why we hated them. None of it made sense…I didn't understand why people had left Cocoon and come here either, why our parents had done that._

_I sighed, my hands on my hips as I looked around, the damage from the Eidolon battle was insane. Much of Oerba was destroyed, it had been bad before but now…with the Cie'th and the destroyed buildings…it was hardly an abandoned city anymore. _

_I looked at Rosa, she was asleep-the fool, she'd tried to intervene with my Eidolon battle. It was uncommon when Eidolons allowed intervention; my Eidolon did not stand for it. _

_Knights of the Round…I closed my eyes in thought, my brand-conveniently on my hip- had been changing rapidly. _

_In a last ditch effort, I'd attempted contacting Sarah, she'd come as soon as she could but she had been branded upon arrival. She had left soon after the Eidolon fight, saying she'd return within the hour. _

_It had been forty five minutes since then, an hour after the Eidolon fight._

_Sarah suddenly came stumbling around the corner, she fell to her knees, I ran to her, "Sarah!"_

_I held her up by the shoulders, shaking her, "Sarah! Can you hear me? What happened?"_

_She panted, she was hurt and grasping her side-blood. She winced as I removed her hand, "E…Eidolon…Was…It was a wolf…"_

_I blanched at the sight of her blood, I was only seventeen-I wasn't ready for any of this. Clearly, fate had decided otherwise. I pulled her over and set her down near Rosa, focusing on my hands-I had to cast Cure._

_If I didn't…If I couldn't….I watched fearfully as my hands began to glow green, and then her skin healed under my hands. I felt my body drain of energy, Sarah watched my face, and I nodded slowly, "You…You should be…alright…"_

_We were both silent, but we were both thinking the same thing. If it had happened to both of us then surely…Rosa's would come next. And after what we'd both faced…We could only hope that her Eidolon allowed us to help her…_

* * *

Sarah stared out the bullet proof windows of the airship; Snow was asleep on the cot. These people were not PSICOM, but they wouldn't allow them to see their leader yet…so they were here…in a cell.

She closed her eyes, thinking of the time she and her friends had faced their own Eidolons…She remembered all the time lost with her friends after she'd left for Cocoon. She remembered the look on Sarah's face, how she'd left while Rosa was asleep. She remembered running into Snow, looking like she'd just crawled out of some garbage can. She remembered pretending her life on Gran Pulse had never happened. She remembered Sarah's call for help. She remembered it all.

She opened her eyes and looked at Snow, she remembered everything…

Rosa griped the edges of her seat as Sazh took the controls, Vanille was dancing in her seat, Lightning had her arms crossed, and Hope stared out the window in the back. Take off was fairly smooth…until PSICOM planes appeared, that is. Then the screaming and yelling started. Lightning bolted from her seat, fighting Sazh for the controls, "Give me that"

Sazh yelled back, "What?"

Lightning shot one of the planes from the sky, Vanille excitedly yelled, "Did we get 'em?"

Rosa punched the air with her fists excitedly, "Yeah! Go us! We rock!"

Lightning snapped, "We got _one_ of them!"

Hope yelled out desperately, "They're still behind us!"

Sazh and Lightning were still fighting for the controls, Sazh roared, "Stop it!"

Then the clouds cleared and Rosa could see out her window, "HOLY CRAP! Stop acting like you're married and look where the hell we're going!"

They both looked up; they were flying right at a building!

Sazh finally said, "I said stop!" He smacked Lightning's hand away, "Do you WANT to die?"

Lightning looked abashed as she backed away from him, Hope yelled from the back, "How are we gonna lose them!"

"Like he knows!" Rosa yelled back, and then she started rocking back and forth, "Shoulda stayed with Snow, shoulda stayed with Snow…"

Suddenly they disappeared, Sazh slammed his fist on the panel ahead of him, "They'll be back soon…" Then the small television in front of them all lit up, _"Next, an update on the status of the Purge. Just moments ago, the Sanctum announced the successful conclusion of the Purge…along with the safe arrivals of the Cocoon migrants to their new homes on Pulse."_

Rosa stared at the screen, "What is this…?" She looked at Vanille, she shrugged.

"I dunno either."

_"Yes, that is correct," _An older man said as he came on screen, _"There's no denying the enormity of the strain the Purge placed on us all. But, given the…"_

Rosa leaned over and whispered to Vanille, "Who is the guy with the dress on his head?"

"It's guy?" She whispered back, the man went on, _"…tens of millions of lives at stake, there truly was no alternative." _A different person appeared on screen, _"Primarch Dysley stood by the move, stressing the necessity of the relocation. When asked about the possibility of future Purges, the Primarch remained noncommittal, stating only that he'd seek counsel with the fal'Cie Eden and weigh all options before making a decision."_

Rosa stared in disbelief, Hope made a sound of disgust, and Sazh shook his head, "Yeah, that's right. If it makes the Sanctum look bad, it never even happened."

Vanille curiously poke her screen, _"In all the centuries since the War of Transgression…Cocoon has been spared Pulse aggression, and has prospered for it," _The man with the dress on his head said, _"It is essential that we maintain this peace. That is the Sanctum's focus. We will continue employing every resource available to combat these threats to the harmony of our society."_

Sazh sighed as he continued piloting the ship, "Meaning we'll be running for the rest of our lives."

Rosa said, "Uh…Hey!"

Vanille raised a hand in question, "Yeah, uh, who is this guy?"

"Yeah, with the dress on his head!" Rosa piped up.

Vanille shrugged, "I thought it looked more like a skirt."

Hope snorted in laughter as Sazh shook his head, "I mean, what do they teach kids these days? He's Galenth Dysley, the Sanctum Primarch….Murderer in Chief."

The television started talking again, but Lightning caught their attention as she crossed her arms and said, "Just another tool of the fal'Cie."

Then the sirens went off, PSICOM was on them once more.

They kept flying and the PSICOM stayed on their tail, Rosa gritted her teeth, "Keep going! The fal'Cie, Phoenix, is up ahead!"

"Cocoon's personal sun! That'll get 'em!" Sazh said excitedly as the metal fal'Cie came into view, its orange-yellow rays spread in front of them. The ship instantly heated, Rosa shook her head.

"Shoulda stayed with Sarah, shoulda stayed with Sarah."

Lightning nodded, "Yeah, fly in! We'll lose them in there!"

The fal'Cie zapped them all from the sky, Sazh shouted, "I like this fal'Cie!"

Vanille and Rosa both yelled, "There's more of them!"

Then the ship was suddenly hit, Rosa flew across the aisle and hit Vanille. They screamed as the airship went hurdling towards Cocoon…

Rosa smelled the fire before she could open her eyes; she heard Lightning's voice, "Hey…" When she opened her eyes, Lightning was fighting some feral beasts.

Rosa rolled over and started shaking Vanille, "Hey! HEY! Wake up! We got trouble!"

Vanille sat up slowly, "Uhh….What?" Then she saw Lightning, "Oh my gosh! We have to help!"

"That's what I just said!" Rosa yelled as they started shaking Sazh awake, "Hey! Wake up!"

Rosa went to Hope, "Hey! You've got to wake up!"

Once everyone was awake and ready, they took out the monsters. Vanille whined, "Glad that's over!"

"Me, too!" Rosa exclaimed, falling to the ground.

Sazh sat on a rock near them, "Whoo, I'm beat." But Lightning walked off, Sazh protested, "What? No break?"

Lightning stopped, but didn't face them, "They're tracking us."

Sazh shook his head, "I know that…I know that! But we aren't soldiers! We don't have your kind of stamina!"

Lightning turned her head enough to say, "You've got enough to complain!"

Sazh stared as she walked off, "Oh, that's real-You-! Ah, forget it!"

A few seconds passed and Hope finally walked over, picking at his gloves almost nervously, "I think, umm…"

Rosa waved her hands, smiling, "You'd best hurry if you're going with her. You'll get lost!"

He nodded, "Yeah. Later, then."

About five minutes after that, Vanille stood up, helping Rosa up as well, and both girls looked at Sazh, "C'mon! Let's get going!"

Sazh eyed them, "You two have **never** met before?"

Vanille and Rosa looked at each other, "Nope."

Sazh shook his head, "Then that's just a little creepy but…Get going where, exactly? The whole of Cocoon is against us…No matter how far we run, there's no escape." He looked at them, "That Cie'th clock, it's still a-tickin'."

Rosa got in his face, "There's still time!"

"You give up too easy, old man!" Vanille said sadly.

Sazh defended, "I'm not giving up!"

Rosa ran off, screaming at the top of her lungs, "LIAR! DENIAL!"

Vanille laughed and ran after Rosa; Sazh shook his head, "Kids these days…"

As they walked around everyone in the group had something to think about… Rosa closed her eyes…

_I frowned at Rosa, she was praying or wishing or whatever, on fireworks at Bodhum. Sarah stared at the fireworks beside me, it was our first time really seeing fireworks. As they exploded, I caught sight of Sarah with her head bent slightly-Her, too? I gave up and closed my eyes, my wish?_

_**'I wish that we could complete our Focus…and not become Cie'th…'**_

_I opened my eyes; Rosa was in my face, "Haha! I knew you'd both do it!"_

_Sarah looked at me, I looked at her, we both denied it, "We didn't do anything."_

_Rosa rolled her eyes and then became very serious, "I wish that we could do stuff like this forever…Do fun stuff on Cocoon, not worry about l'Cie, fal'Cie, or Cie'th, or anything really…We'll always be like this, right?"_

_I looked at Sarah, it was just recently that she'd come home to us, so I wasn't one hundred percent sure that she'd stick around once this was over. Sarah however nodded, "Yes, we'll always be like this."_

_I nodded, now confident in my words, "Of course we will."_

_Rosa smiled to herself, "My wish is going to come true, I know it."_

Vanille was thinking of something very similar as they walked, _**'Bodhum…'**_ Unbeknownst to them, Lightning, too, was thinking of her time in Bodhum that night of the fireworks…and what would happen soon afterwards. They came upon Hope sitting by himself soon, Rosa ran up to him, "Hope!"

Vanille ran up, "Hey! We made it!"

Sazh sighed, "Whew, where's Grumpy?" Hope didn't reply, he kept looking at his shoes, Sazh clapped him on the back, "Got left behind-"

"Leave me alone!" Hope exclaimed, throwing himself away from Sazh's touch, "This is pointless! Can't keep up, can't get home…It's over for me."

Rosa shook her head, "It's not over!"

Vanille bounced on the tip of her toes happily, "Yeah! We'll get you home!"

"I don't have one. Now that Mom is…" Hope whispered, clenching his fists.

Rosa frowned, "Uh…What about your dad?"

"That night…" Hope started, "They found the fal'Cie in the Bodhum Vestige. The next day, the soldiers sealed off the town and we couldn't get back to Palumpolum… They forced us onto the train with everyone else…My mom, she was…frantic…She wanted to get us home…so she tried to fight. She got tricked, by Snow."

Rosa and Vanille looked at each other for some reason, almost as if they could sense that the other had something to do with the whole thing. But neither said anything, Vanille walked toward Hope, however, he wasn't quite finished and yelled, "He used her!"

Vanille fidgeted, Rosa took over, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, "Let's get Hope home, yeah?"

"Yeah! Your dad has to be worried!" Vanille said, picking up on Rosa's upbeat attitude instantly.

Hope shot it down though, "Let him worry. Why should I care? He doesn't."

Sazh, who'd been silent up till now, said softly, "Any father cares…"

Rosa and Vanille looked at him, "…Sazh?"

He turned his back, "It's…nothing. Forget it." He started fidgeting with some of the ruined machinery, and cleared the path, "That oughta do it."

Rosa and Vanille looped their arms with Hope's, Rosa yelled, "C'mon! You're coming with us!"

Vanille cheered, "Yeah!"

Sazh looked at Hope, "We've got time. We'll get you back home. Your dad will be happy to see you."

Rosa cheered, "Then let's do it, fools!"

Vanille cheered, too, and they started down the new path.

They reached a high point and Rosa started dancing, "I know where we are! I know where we are!"

Vanille frowned, "Huh?"

"We're in Vile Peaks! See that over there? That's a Pulsian Warship!" Rosa said as she pointed, Vanille's eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Pulse? They made it this far!"

"They might've tried, but none of their forces made it into Cocoon," Sazh explained, "They only damaged the outer rim. Then the Sanctum's fal'Cie pushed them back." He looked at Vanille, "What, did you sleep through History?"

Vanille and Rosa both shrugged, "More or less." Then they laughed.

Vanille looked at Rosa then, "So, what's a ship from Pulse doing here?"

Hope-to their surprise-was the one to answer, "Once the war was over…people couldn't live near the rim anymore, in places like the Hanging Edge. So the fal'Cie, they gathered up scrap from Pulse, and used it for rebuilding here. This is what was left: A bunch of garbage."

Sazh shook his head, hands on his gun holsters, "Who'da thunk? A Pulse fal'Cie and who-knows-what mixed in with all the trash?"

Vanille repeated, "Who'da thunk…"

Rosa danced around, "I am so saying that from now on!"

Vanille laughed and then they followed Sazh as he led the way. They kept fighting the feral beasts and traversing several different landscapes until they were stopped by something falling-and landing-right in front of them. That something had been Lightning, Sazh made hand gestures, "Hey, welcome to the party!"

Vanille was excited, too, "You miss us?"

Lightning scoffed and went her own direction, the others stared after her. Sazh looked at the girls, "Would it kill her to smile?"

Rosa volunteered her thoughts, "I think she's being a bit-"

Vanille covered Rosa's mouth with her hand, "Ah ah ah! Nice words!"

Rosa rolled her eyes, "Psh…" They started walking after Lightning, Rosa sneered at Vanille, "If there _were_ any nice words for her…"

They fought some more, one time though, Sazh randomly shouted, "Come to papa!"

Rosa stopped, right there in the middle of the fight, and stared at him, "WHAT?"

Sazh shot the beast and then said, "What?"

"That's disgusting."

Vanille shook a finger at him, "You're a pervy old man, aren't you, Sazh?"

The man stared at the girls in disbelief as they ran ahead, surely, seeking more trouble, and then yelled, "What the heck happened to respect!"

They continued until they found a huge hunk of metal with headlights, Lightning frowned, "What do you suppose it is?"

Rosa shrugged, "It's karma, coming back to bite you in the as-"

Just then it started moving, Vanille touched Rosa on the shoulder, "I don't think that's karma."

Everyone tense for the upcoming fight, Sazh seriously asked, "What is that!"

"Pulse armament, it's a Dreadnought." Rosa replied, looking bored, "It's actually really weak."

"And you know that how?" Lightning snipped, looking at Rosa suspiciously.

Sazh asked, "And that's bad for us?"

Lightning replied, "You have eyes don't you?"

"Bit-" Rosa started but the Dreadnought swiped at her, _**'I swear, one of the days I will get to say exactly what I am thinking!'**_

The fight ended quickly, just as Rosa said. Sazh said, "Pulse is crawling with things like that, isn't it?"

"Got me," Lightning replied quietly, "Not even the Corps has access intel on Pulse." She shifted her eyes to Rosa, "Soldiers in the field fight blind."

"Yeah," Sazh said sarcastically, "I noticed that. But don't you need to know exactly what you're up against?"

Lightning gave him a cold stare, "Target's a target."

"You…like to keep it simple, don't you?"

She replied, "I stick to my goal."

Rosa was mentally bashing herself however, _**'Sarah and Sarah would totally kill me if they knew I was just spouting off random crap about Pulse! I gotta pay attention to what I'm saying-'**_

"As long as you have a goal, you can fight?" Hope asked quietly, in an odd way, that made Rosa and Vanille look at him.

Lightning, whose 'good mood' had run out, snapped, "You can stay alive."

Rosa glared at Lightning's back, "I'm telling you she's a…Oh, forget it." She sighed at the look on Vanille's face, "Let's go."

And the parade started again, walking through the Vile Peaks. When they finally reached the Pulse warship, Lightning sat down.

Sazh squatted down next to her, "Not much of a future for us, huh?"

"Hard to picture a happy ending." She replied.

Rosa bit her lip, "Do we…We don't know where to go…do we?"

Lightning stood up, a strange gleam in her eye, "I do." She pointed at the sky, "There."

They all looked up, Rosa didn't know what it was, neither did Vanille, but they both figured it was something pretty bad from the way Sazh yelped, "Eden! The Sanctum's seat of power!"

Rosa looked at Vanille, "I told you she's suicidal."

"Did not…but you were thinking it, weren't you?" Vanille asked.

Rosa nodded, "Totally."

Sazh went on, "Oh, that's a great idea. Just charge right in there. Give 'em a taste of l'Cie terror!" He looked at Lightning then, surprise on his face, "You're serious?"

Lightning replied in a monotone voice, "Keep running-it's die or turn Cie'th. There's no place for l'Cie to hide. No…They want a fight? Let's take it to the Sanctum's door!"

Rosa came closer, waving her hands frantically, "Uh…I'm sorry, but this kind of isn't a game!"

"No…That's for damn sure." Lightning replied, Vanille said nothing.

Rosa pointed at Lightning, "Oh, so she can say it but I can't?"

Vanille smiled and pointed at Lightning, who was still talking, "It started with Serah. The fal'Cie took her. Now I'm a l'Cie, too…And the Sanctum's hunting me, an enemy of the state…But who's pulling their strings?" She looked up at Eden, "A fal'Cie: Eden, Cocoon's Sustainer and Guiding Light. It probably ordered the Purge, too."

She started walking away, her hand over her chest, where her brand was hidden, "Pulse and Sanctum fal'Cie? They're all the same." She looked at Hope, Vanille, and Rosa, "And we're all the same to them: expendable. I'm not dying a fal'Cie slave."

Sazh came closer, "So? What are you gonna do?"

Lightning looked at Eden, "Destroy it."

He stared at her, and then he was waving his arms, "By yourself? What, are you crazy?" Then he pointed a finger at her, "Say you pull it off…What's that get you? Satisfaction? Something happens to Eden, it's lights out Cocoon!"

Rosa and Lightning locked gazes, "No…That's what she wants, isn't it?" Then Rosa sarcastically said, "Yeah, that's a grand idea. 'I'm a Pulse l'Cie; let's wipe Cocoon out for no reason!'"

Vanille shook her head, "No! What about Serah? She said to save Cocoon! It might even be our Focus to make sure Cocoon stays-"

Lightning let her anger show, "Our 'Focus' doesn't matter! I don't take orders from fal'Cie. How I live…" She looked away, "…is up to me."

Rosa scoffed, "More like how you die."

Lightning looked away from her, "Think like that, and it's already over…Better to pick your path and keep moving. Don't worry," She said sarcastically, "I'm after the Sanctum. I'm not out to destroy the world. If it did come to that…I wonder if our 'hero' would try to stop me?"

Sazh jumped in, "You wanna fight Snow now? Just like that, and you're enemies?"

Lightning turned on Sazh, "Next time we meet, we might be, too." Then she stormed off, leaving the other four in silence…then…

"Snow deserves it!" Hope said suddenly, and then he left, following Lightning.

Vanille looked at Rosa in dismay, "I don't know what I should do…"

Sazh shook his head, "That makes two of us…"

Rosa and Vanille both slapped Sazh, almost knocking him off the ship, "Hey!"

Vanille frowned at him, "You're taking care of us!"

"Well, I won't be if you keep pushing me like that!" He responded, out of breath from being scared. The girls laughed.

Lightning walked onwards by herself, nearly cursing herself for being so stupid. This wasn't going to help Serah! Then she heard Hope's voice, "Wait for me!" He bent over to catch his breath, and then looked up at her, "I'm going with you."

Lightning replied calmly, "I can't baby sit you anymore."

Hope nearly glared, thinking,_** 'I'm not a baby, I'm almost 18.' **_But he clenched his fists, trying to make his case, "I can fight! I'm not afraid."

Just then they were attacked by PSICOM, Lightning groaned in frustration, "Great, a PSICOM hit squad." One of the soldiers hit a button and the rubble behind them exploded, blocking the path. They were forced to fight and destroy the soldiers then.

Lightning sighed and shifted her weight, "Not bad."

Hope looked at her…hopefully, "Really? Thanks…"

Lightning said nothing else as she led the way…

Rosa peered through the rubble that had just exploded, she watched Lightning and Hope walk away, and then she sighed, "Great…"

Sazh saw what she was looking at, "Uh oh…Army's out to play."

Vanille looked a little lost, "What now?"

"What now?" Sazh asked, then he shook his head, his little Chocobo finally appearing out of his afro, "Well, we could stay here, but shouldn't we-"

Rosa threw her hands in the air, "It doesn't take a Pulse Rocket Scientist or an afro to figure this one out, guys. We run! Plus, if we interfere now…" Rosa hated the fact that she was helping Lightning, but said, "…We'll just get in her way, then she'd kill us, and it would still suck."

Vanille nodded, Sazh tilted his head, "You know…you're right. I guess…I mean, it's not like Lightning needs any help."

Rosa nodded, "Totally, so like, let's go this way!"

She ran off, Vanille close behind, Sazh shook his head and watched the little Chocobo fly after them, "Not you, too…"

Hope walked a bit, "There will be more soldiers…We should keep moving." He shook his head, his conscious getting the better of him, "Lightning? Are you worried about the others? I'm sure they got away okay…"

Lightning turned around, "So can you, if you leave now. With me, it'll be fight after fight. I don't know how it'll end. It's anybody's guess."

Hope shifted on his feet, "I know that…But I…I need to be stronger…" When she didn't answer he asked, "Lightning?"

She responded, "Call me Light."

"What's the plan from here?" He asked.

She pointed up ahead, "Through the Gapra Whitewood to Palumpolum. We'll find transport to Eden."

Hope's eyes widened, "I live in Palumpolum! I can show you all the short cuts!"

Light tilted her head, "No side trips."

"No need," Hope said as they started walking, "I don't think l'Cie are welcome at home…"

They came upon some PSICOM soldiers poking around some machinery still intact, one man said, "Any trace of the l'Cie?"

Another replied, "Nothing. No sign it's been activated."

Then the first man noticed them and they were forced to fight, afterward Hope walked over to the machine, "What was PSICOM doing here?"

"Probably thought we'd try and use a Pulse machine to escape." Light replied, looking around.

Hope shrugged, "Maybe we should try it." He started climbing under it, "What does this do?"

"Hey!" Lightning snapped, "You're gonna get yourself hurt! Don't touch that!"

Hope had completely disappeared, "Wait! What if it works?"

Lightning replied, "Leave it!"

Hope was on top of it, the thing had come to life, it was moving and he couldn't control it. Lightning shook her head, "I told you to leave it…"

"Stop! Stop already!" Hope yelled frantically, then it stopped freaking out, "I-I think I got it! Light! I think I can work this!"

She shook her head and walked away, he followed her on the machine; knocking open new paths. Suddenly, after she had jumped down a cliff, Hope had tried to follow her and crashed the machine down the hill. Lightning stared down at him, "Nice landing." She sighed, "Let's get moving."

Hope got to his feet, looking rather sick, "Just need a minute…Still a bit winded…"

Lightning started to walk away, "You're too soft."

Hope groaned, "Wait up!"

They finally reached the pass out of the Vile Peaks, however Lightning turned around as Hope tripped, "This isn't working." Hope looked confused so Lightning clarified, "I mean, you're a liability. You'll just slow me down…"

Hope got to his feet, "What?"

Lightning turned away from him, "I'm sorry, but I can't protect you when-" Suddenly, her chest began glowing red, pain shot through her. She sank to her knees.

Hope was exclaiming, "You can't leave me here! You've got to take me with you!"

Lightning swatted a hand at him, "Enough! The whole world is against us! I can barely…keep myself alive…let alone some helpless kid!" Another shot of pain coursed through her, "I don't have time to baby you…You want to get tough? Do it on your own!"

The entire area lit up red-pink, a huge thing appeared, trying to attack Hope. Lightning got to her feet drawing her weapon, "This cannot be happening…"

Hope fell backwards as he panicked, Lightning shouted, "Look out!"

She defended Hope in time, and then proceeded to defeat the monster with Hope's help. She felt its power, _**'Odin…an Eidolon…?'**_

Lightning fell back to her knees, Hope ran to her, "Lightning!" He crouched in front of her, "Your brand looks different…Was that an Eidolon? Like l'Cie can Summon?"

Lightning looked at the ground, "Magic and mumbo-jumbo…I must've hit my head on that Purge train…"

Hope looked at the ground, too, "Um…Am I…really in your way?" She said nothing and walked past him, he let out a sharp breath, "I'll do better! I'll try harder! I'll-"

"Hope!" He fell silent, she shook her head, "Tch…We'll toughen you up. I'm sorry…about before."

She walked off and Hope, loyally, followed her out of the Vile Peaks and towards Palumpolum…

Meanwhile, Sarah crossed her arms and watched Fang carefully as she entered the cell, Snow was still asleep. Oerba Yun Fang…Sarah couldn't place where she'd heard the name before, and it was driving her crazy, it was also causing her to stare at Fang silently. Fang frowned slightly, "Wha'? Somethin' on my face?"

"Where did you come from?" Sarah snapped, she let her gaze linger over Snow. She wasn't exactly pleased that Fang had harmed Snow, she wasn't happy that Fang had captured her either. Sarah **was** from Gran Pulse, which meant she didn't enjoy being trapped in small spaces. She went on, "Oerba has been destroyed for ages. We didn't even live there all of the time."

"Oh? So there's more of ya?" Fang said slowly, "I didn't think anyone was left… Not after…"

It clicked, Sarah's gaze locked with Fang's, "You!"

Fang shook her head, "An' all I wanted to do was make friends. Well, the General will see ya soon enough." Then she walked out of them room, locking it behind her as Sarah tried to follow.

Sarah slammed her hands on the metal door, "Damn you! Come back here!"

She'd finally figured it out, who Fang was. She was Oerba Yun Fang, one of the Two Chosen who had summoned Ragnarok so long ago…She was the one who had destroyed Oerba and attacked Cocoon.

Had she come back to finish the job?

* * *

**So, Lightning and Hope have a fight, but make up; Rosa, Vanille, and Sazh head off to wherever they're going; and it seems like Sarah is having a lovely cruise on the airship with Snow and Fang! Such joy for our heroes. In the next chapter our heroes meet Generals, we learn a bit more about Sarah and Rosa's past, and the journey keeps on rolling!**

**Read, relax, and review please! It would make my day if you did! :)**

**~Sarah~**


	4. Here Comes The Calvary

**Welcome back for Chapter Four of Kings and Queens! In the last chapter I was made aware that I forgot to label where the scene changes from character to character, and for that I personally thank you, Lady Lightning. :) Another thanks to Danielledischarge for reviewing again! Thank you for the kind words in your review! :)**

**So, moving on, hopefully I've fixed things a bit so that it isn't as confusing as it was in Chapter Three. Still, if there is any confusion, grammar, or mistakes of any kind, I apologize now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy in any way, shape, or form. *Sigh* **

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**~Here Comes The Calvary~**

_I remembered the first time our parents ever let us go out onto the Archylte Steppe…Sarah had brought a knife to protect us from the Flans. I think she'd forgotten about the Adamantortoise. Rosa had thought they were really big turtles, she yelled and yelled until one of them caught sight of us…and then chased us into the Font of Namva with the Chocobos. I thought we'd never get Sarah out of there. She always wanted to see the Chocobos…_

_Sarah looked at me with huge brown eyes, a pout on her face, "I don't wanna go!"_

_I crossed my arms, looking down at the six year old, "I was put in charge, and I say we need to go home!"_

_Rosa was still crying from the Adamantortoise, "I-I'm s-scared!"_

_Sarah held her knife limply at her side as she glared at me, "You can't be the boss of me! I'm like a week older than you!"_

_"Yeah, we'll your mom said I was in charge. Look at Rosa, she's scared! And we don't know what kind of fal'Cie could be out here!" I said angrily._

_Sarah looked over at the muddy, crying Rosa and then at me, her face went slack, "Fine…I'll go, but not cause you told me to! Cause Rosa needs to get home!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, Sarah."_

_She glared at me, "Shut up, Sarah!"_

_I helped Rosa up, "C'mon, we're gonna go home."_

_She looked at me fearfully, "B-But the m-mean turtle…"_

_I shook my head, "He won't hurt you. You've got me and Sarah protecting you!"_

_Sarah mumbled under her breath, "We're like two feet tall, it'll squish us…"_

_I shot Sarah a glare; she held her hands up defensively, "Sorry!"_

_"Stop waving that knife around!" I yelled, totally freaked by the movement._

_She put her arms down quickly, "Sorry! Geez!"_

_We were looking around anxiously, hiding behind the red Cie'th stone as we peered outside. The Adamantortoise had stuck its head in the small canyon earlier, but it was now gone. Sarah and I had had our backs turned from Rosa maybe two seconds before we heard the screaming._

_We turned around to see a very angry Chocobo, with missing tail feathers, pecking at Rosa viciously. We both went pale as we heard a sickening crack and Rosa's scream of pain. We ran over to the bird and Rosa, who was still screeching in terror on the ground, holding her ankle at an odd angle._

_We both picked Rosa up by an arm and dragged her out of the Font of Namva. We had her all the way to Taejin's Tower when we were attacked by a Mánagmarmr. Sarah froze, she was still holding Rosa up, so I did the only thing I could think of: I grabbed the knife Sarah had been carrying around all day and as the thing pounced at me, I held the knife straight up._

_For a moment I thought I was dead, I actually thought to myself, **'Well, gosh, that sucks. I was only six…'**_

_Then I heard Sarah yelling, she had set Rosa down and pushed the monster off me. I sat up in a daze, "Whoa…That was a head rush."_

_"Eww…You're covered in gook." Sarah said, pointing at my clothes._

_I blanched, "Yuck, lobo blood." I shook my head, "It doesn't matter we gotta get Rosa back to Oerba so your mom can fix her ankle."_

_She nodded; we picked Rosa up and got back to Oerba. Our parents were all pretty mad, Sarah and I got in loads of trouble for not looking out for Rosa. But, it was me that got in the most trouble, because I came back with the knife. We were never supposed to take our parents' weapons, not ever. But I didn't rat Sarah out, I took the blame because in the end I was the one to use it._

_That night Rosa was sitting by the fire with her bandaged ankle, looking up at the stars, while I lay on my back watching them too. Sarah came and sat by me, "Thanks for not telling on me…"_

_I shrugged, "That's what friends are for, plus I saved your butt. So you totally owe me."_

_"Aww, man!" She whined, we all laughed._

_Rosa smiled, "We'll always look out for each other, right?"_

_Sarah and I nodded, "Right."_

_…If only I could have kept that promise._

* * *

**Sarah **

Sarah was leaning over Snow, "Good God, when are you gonna wake up?" When she got no response she tapped the side of her leg and sat down on the other side of their cell. She slumped against the wall as she rocked back and forth on her cot, she was getting agitated and bored. She could only imagine the things Rosa or _Sarah_ would say, Rosa's irresponsible, '_**We should totally play hang man!'**_ or _Sarah's_ completely serious, '_**If we keep quiet they may let us live, best not to make ourselves look like barbarians.'**_

_Sarah_…She sighed, looking at the ceiling, then whispered to herself, "We were supposed to look out for each other…How can I do that if you aren't here…?" She looked at Snow, "But I can't regret coming to Cocoon…Please, understand that…Ugh," She shook her head with a soft laugh, "Like you can even hear me…Who knows? Maybe you're watching over us from 'Crystal Heaven', maybe you're asleep, or really dead… Look at me; you've got me talking to myself, _Sarah_…"

Sarah peered at Snow, "I wonder how Rosa and the others are…"

* * *

**Rosa**

Rosa led the way with Vanille close behind, Vanille jumped up and down while pointing at all the machines, "Look, look!"

Rosa nodded, "Yeah!" But the smiling girl was thinking of something else, from a different time…

_"Look, look!" Rosa exclaimed, pointing at Dahaka as he flew in the sky._

_I shook my head, the ten year old clearly didn't get the danger of the fal'Cie, "Rosa, c'mon. You're the oldest; even you have to know that making fun of Dahaka is a really bad idea."_

_"For once," Sarah said, her arms crossed as she leaned against the tower's wall, "She's right, Rosa. It's not a great idea to provoke Dahaka."_

_"But, Atomos is lots of fun! He even lets us ride!" Rosa whined._

_Sarah shook her head as I sighed, "Fine, stay here. Make fun of Dahaka, he'll make you a l'Cie. But don't come crying to us when that happens…"_

Vanille was in her face, "Rosa? Are you alright?"

Rosa smiled sadly, "Yeah, I was just thinking about something…Let's go!"

Vanille nodded, "Right!"

They made it a bit of the ways down when Vanille cheered happily, "No sign of any soldiers!"

"Yeah, I guess Lightning got their attention." Sazh said.

Rosa shrugged, "Eh, who cares? I'm just worried about Hope, you know?"

Sazh pointed, "They were headed towards Palumpolum. Kid's on his way home, you can bet on it."

Vanille crossed her arms, "Good for him!"

Rosa looked at the ground, "Home…" When Rosa looked back over, Vanille was in Sazh's face.

"What's wrong?"

Sazh crossed his arms, "It's good-if they manage to slip in quietly. All of Cocoon is in the grip of Pulse-phobia."

Rosa shook her head in irritation, "So, basically a l'Cie shows and all hell is gonna break loose?"

Vanille clasped her hands, "They don't even know why they're scared."

Sazh tried to be the voice of reason, "Afraid of what they don't know. Afraid to find out more…It gets worse the older you get. I'm…terrified of what will happen. The world probably would be better off without Pulse l'Cie." At the looks on Rosa and Vanille's faces, Sazh back tracked, "I mean, most of them."

Vanille made an angry face, "Gee, thanks."

Rosa stared at him, "You're an idiot with an afro." The Chocobo stuck his head out, Rosa added, "With a Chocobo chick pooping in your hair."

Vanille laughed and pushed Sazh, "C'mon, Rosa! Let's go!"

They walked through the separate portion of the Vile Peaks, running into mechanical monsters that were taken down easily. Sazh would work a machine every now and then-opening new paths.

They eventually came upon what looked like a large generator with five or six switches, once they turned them all on the gate open. Sazh said, "Looks like it's not the only thing we woke up."

Vanille cheerfully said, "We can take 'em!"

Rosa grinned, "Yeah, we could always use a flame thrower on them!"

Sazh shook his head and hands, "Bad idea, right there!"

She pouted, "Fine…"

They defeated the monsters and continued on, they got to a relatively flat surface and Sazh said, "Well, we've got to sleep somewhere...This look okay?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah!" Rosa and Vanille said at different intervals, but both were grabbing through some rubble, Vanille turned around, "Fine by us!"

They grabbed some cloth and laid it on the ground, Vanille cheered, "All set!"

Rosa punched the air, "Yeah! Good night!"

Sazh shook his head, "Not a care in the world."

Rosa whispered, "You need to draw a line between our mat and him…"

Vanille sat up, "Oh!" She picked up a stick and drew a line, she held her arms far apart, "Do not cross this line! Understood?"

Sazh looked from Vanille to Rosa, totally exasperated, and said, "Grow up."

Vanille giggled, "And good night again!"

Sazh complained, "Would you two go to sleep already?"

They giggled, but Sazh woke later to Vanille sleeping right up behind him. Rosa on the entire mat, with her mouth hanging open while snoring. Sazh shook his head, "Still kids…"

* * *

**Sarah**

Snow had finally woken, and shortly after that they'd been taken to a large empty hall. Fang stood beside them, "Couldn't run if you wanted to."

Snow and Sarah stood, watching other ships come by, and then they saw a large one. Snow whistled, "Hoo-hoo-hoo, look at you!" He tilted his head towards Sarah, "Wonder what's under the hood of that thing."

She shook her head, hands on her hips, "Just be quiet for a sec, would you?"

Fang agreed, "Keep your pants on." She laughed quietly as Sarah's expression, "You'll get a peek soon enough. Just try and behave."

Sarah threw a thumb in Snow's direction, "Have you actually _met_ this guy? His middle name is basically trouble."

Snow laughed, "I'm not gonna make any promises."

"Cheeky boy, aren't ya?" She scoffed, "We'll see how long that lasts."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Forever?"

Then they were being led to another room, Snow had guns on him. Sarah didn't really understand why they had no guns on _her_, especially since they'd never taken her sword. But she assumed it was because they had Snow, and thought she wouldn't abandon him…How right they were.

A soldier behind them said, "He's come to meet you."

Fang merely replied, "Hmm." And they kept walking.

Sarah's eyes caught the sign on the airship, _'The Lindblum'_, she laughed, _**'How clever…Using the name of an ancient city for their airship?' **_How surprised was she when a relatively young looking man approached them, his dark hair and greenish-hazel eyes, his uniform snug on him-only one thought came to mind, _**'Who the hell is this guy?'**_

He looked from Snow to Sarah, "You must be Snow and Sarah." He held out a hand so that either of them could take it, "Cid Raines, brigadier general of the fleet."

"Hi, Cid," Snow said in a rather monotone voice, "Thanks for the escort."

Sarah scoffed, "Hah…"

Cid smiled, "Apologies, I just had a few questions to ask you."

Suddenly four robots came by slowly, two held Serah Farron's crystal, the other two had…

Sarah took a step forward, "_Sarah_!"

For the first time, a gun was raised at her; she gritted her teeth as she watched them take her friend away. Cid went on, "If it works like they tell us, that means they must have fulfilled their Focuses…Fulfilled their Focuses as tainted Pulse l'Cie, that is."

Snow was enraged, "You think they were out to hurt Cocoon!"

"I'd hardly be alone if I did," Cid replied, "When it comes to Pulse, who could claim to know anything?"

Sarah looked away; not wishing to draw attention to herself-thankfully Fang said nothing. Cid finished, "I need the truth for the sake of Cocoon."

Sarah glared suddenly, "'The Sake of Cocoon', they're from Cocoon! Shipping these people out, 'Purging' them! That's how you help your citizens? You disgust me!" She yelled.

"Those…" Cid replied slowly, "…are the Sanctum's methods, the public fears what it doesn't know. It's grown tired of living in constant terror of these threats from the world below-" Sarah's eyes grew huge at this, _**'What effing threats!'**_- "So, the Sanctum devised a plan for you l'Cie."

Snow rolled his eyes, "I'll bet."

"A public," Cid stated, "execution."

Snow moved, "Tch!"

Sarah took a step backwards, "What?"

"The people don't know any better," Cid began, "Strike down the phantoms before their eyes, and they sleep like babes."

Snow struggled, flinging himself at Cid; Sarah yelled the same time he did, "No!"

Fang rushed forward and knocked him back with her elbow in his throat, Snow fell by Sarah's feet. They could only stare as Cid continued, "The Sanctum has intelligence on the other l'Cie already. It's only a matter of time."

Sarah's head dropped, her bangs covered her eyes, _**'Have I failed you, too, Rosa?'**_

Snow was breathing heavily from the floor, "You'll never catch them!"

Cid lifted a hand, "I see. We'll need your help then, won't we?" Then he started walking away from them.

Both defeated l'Cie hung their heads as thoughts of the past plagued them. Snow remembered the moment Serah had shown him she'd been turned a l'Cie. Sarah…remembered something a little different…

* * *

_I looked at Sarah seriously, she had a smirk on her face, "You can't be serious. I thought we were doing this together?"_

_I shook my head slowly, "Listen to me, okay?" _

_We both stared out at Bodhum's beach and ocean, "I need you to promise me…If anything…" I found myself taking a deep breath, and I grabbed my best friend's hands, "If anything happens to me, you'll take care of Rosa."_

_Sarah stared at me in shock, "What are you saying?"_

_I closed my eyes as I looked away, "I just have a bad feeling…and…I needed to know…If you'd do that for me…You know how she is…"_

_She pulled her hands from mine, putting them on my shoulders, "Hey, Jackel. Look at me."_

_I looked my friend in the eye, she smiled, "I promise, if anything happens to you…which nothing will, I will take care of Rosa. But you gotta promise me the same."_

_I laughed quietly, the choked sob never made its way through, "Yeah, I promise."_

_Sarah shook me slightly, smiling, "Don't forget, we're gonna take care of each other. We promised."_

_I smiled, "Yeah. We promised."_

* * *

**Lightning**

Lightning and Hope had made it out of the Gapra Whitewood by that point they stared at Hope's hometown from across a small section of ocean. Hope let out a sigh of near relief, "That's it…Palumpolum."

Lightning kept her eyes locked on it, "That's where you live, right?" Hope didn't respond but Lightning went on, "We'll stop in when we get there."

Hope shook his head, "No…We're l'Cie now and no one's there but my dad."

Lightning gave him a long look as he hung his head, "Hope…You need to let him know what happened."

* * *

**Sarah**

Snow had been un-cuffed, he had agreed to work with Raines. Sarah, who was unhappy with the decision, remained with him. She crossed her arms and shot Fang a dirty look as she came up and said, "Okay! Time to hunt some l'Cie!"

Snow snapped, "So what? We find 'em and that's that?"

Fang replied, "Don't get all hot and bothered."

Sarah looked away, _**'I swear everything she says sounds like an innuendo.'**_

Snow clutched Serah's crystal tear in his hand, "Serah… Am I doing the right thing…?"

He zoned out, Sarah got in his face, "Hey! Hello…?"

Fang walked up behind him and hit him, both hissed in pain; she glared at Snow, "I knew you were hard headed, but…"

Snow grimaced, "That was-ow…"

Fang stood there, hands on her hips, "Snap to it. We're rolling out."

Sarah gave her another look, "Yeah, let's hunt our friends and send them to their deaths. Joy."

Then the heard Raines on the intercom,_ "This is our chance! Do not let the l'Cie escape! Move out!"_

Sarah boarded the same craft as Snow, he clutched Serah's tear, "I will keep my promise, Lightning…"

* * *

**Rosa**

Rosa stretched, "Dude, look at this place!"

They had just arrived in the Sunleth Waterscape, with all the wild life and plants around. Vanille stretched in the sunlight, Rosa sat on a rock, "This is so freaking cool!"

Vanille nodded, "Fresh air! It's nice!"

Sazh smiled, "So? Where are we headed?"

Vanille and Rosa looked at each other, "Don't know."

Sazh looked at them unbelievingly, "You…don't know? I thought you two had somewhere in mind, the way you took off!"

Rosa looked at Vanille, who explained, "We followed the smell!"

Sazh blinked, "…what?"

Vanille smelled the flowers, "Smells nice! All naturey!"

"Smells…like home." Rosa said quietly.

Sazh smelled the air like a dog, Rosa stared at him, and then he said, "Just smells damp…and I think something bit me."

There was whooshing noises above them, Rosa yelled, "Hide!", just as the Skyfleet flew over head.

Sazh frowned, "The closest city that way is Palumpolum."

Rosa smiled cruelly, "Well, maybe that means she got caught in the net…"

"Rosa!" Vanille screeched, "What about Hope!"

"Oh, well I hope he got out-" Vanille bashed at Rosa's head, Rosa backtracked, "I mean I hope they both got out safe! Geez!"

Vanille turned to Sazh abruptly, "What do we do?"

"What do we do?" Rosa asked, "Can we really do anything?"

Vanille looked at Rosa, "Right, no choice. We run-the other way!"

Rosa nodded, Sazh thought it over, "Which would be…to Nautilus."

He started walking off, the girls looked at each other.

"Gran Pulse was more fun." Rosa commented.

Vanille giggled, "I thought you were from there!"

Rosa grinned, "I could tell by your accent."

Vanille laughed, "True! But you're right, Gran Pulse was more fun. Oh well, let's get going before he leaves us!"

Rosa nodded, "Yeah!"

They walked for a long time, beating monsters that didn't really seem like monsters, and then they came upon a small clearing on an upraised cliff. Vanille and Rosa had been whispering back and forth the entire time, finally Vanille turned around, "Hey, Sazh. Tell us more about yourself!"

"Huh?" Was his only response.

"Any family?" She persisted as Rosa watched.

"I…" He seemed to think about his answer, "…have a little boy…"

"What? You're actually…married?" Rosa said, slightly surprised.

"I was…yeah…" He replied.

Rosa blinked, she didn't know what to say, was she dead or did she leave him? Judging by his tone…she was dead. So she didn't push it, she looked at Vanille as she said, "We gotta get you home!"

Rosa nodded, "Yeah! Your kid needs you, afro man!"

Sazh made a face and walked a little, Vanille optimistically said, "C'mon, we'll make it!"

He said it so softly that both girls weren't sure if they'd heard him right, "It's…too late…"

"Is it the l'Cie thing?" Vanille asked.

Sazh turned, "How'd you…?"

Vanille marched right up to him, "You might be a l'Cie-"

"But, dude, you're still a dad." Rosa commented.

Sazh scratched the back of his head and then sighed, "You're right…"

Rosa had begun to stare off into space, Vanille went on, "So, what's his name?"

Sazh stood next to Rosa, saying nothing, as he stared out at the world stretched before him. Rosa stared at him, Vanille crept up behind Rosa, looking at Sazh over her shoulder, "Sazh…?"

Sazh jerked, "Huh?"

Rosa looked at him, "Are…you okay? You don't look so hot."

He waved his hands, "Oh, yeah."

Rosa grinned as Vanille slung an arm around her shoulders, both girls cheered, "C'mon!"

Then Rosa made hand gestures, "Old man, you gotta keep it together. You have people depending on you, and a kid waiting for you. You know?"

Vanille pointed, "Now-let's go?"

The girls ran off, Sazh stared after them as they screamed and giggled at a Flan chasing them. He shook his head, hands on his hips, "Now I've got kids looking out for me."

Rosa waved from a few yards off, "C'mon! We're gonna leave you!"

He shook his head again; the small Chocobo flying around his head looked at him, "Some dad I am…"

Vanille ran ahead, Rosa screamed, "Wait for us, you bimbo!"

"Bimbo? That's so mean!" Vanille cried.

They laughed as Sazh caught up, Vanille pointed towards the down slope, "Let's go! We're wasting daylight, pops."

They were off again, fighting monsters and making their way. They came across a small grotto like area, there was a lake surrounding the area. Rosa stared at it thoughtfully as Sazh sat down, _**"Reminds me…of the Font of Namva…" **_

Vanille frowned, shaking Rosa and pointed at Sazh. Rosa nodded, "What's wrong, Sazh? Tired? You slept, right?"

"I guess." He sighed, not making eye contact.

"Not surprising," Vanille said, Rosa gave her a look as she went on, "Cute girls like us. It's hard to close your eyes, huh?"

Sazh didn't respond, Rosa saw the weary and withdrawn expression as he suddenly lay down and rolled over, "I'm just…gonna lie down for a bit…"

As he conked out, the small Chocobo flew over to Vanille and Rosa, who'd found a rock to sit on. Vanille looked at Rosa and then the Chocobo, "Being made a l'Cie, it's not easy. I mean, look, even I'm kind of worried."

Rosa put a hand on her shoulder, "But still, we gotta fight for our dreams…even if it seems hopeless or it's all over. Right? That way, we have something to fight for. To look forward to."

Both girls looked up at the sun, then Sazh scared them by saying, "Next stop is Nautilus, City of Dreams."

Both girls nodded, and then Rosa flopped back on the grass, "A nap…doesn't sound half bad."

Vanille nodded and then rolled over and went to sleep as well…

_A Little While Later..._

They woke to the Chocobo jumping on them, Rosa swatted at the Chocobo as Vanille sat up. Accidentally hitting it and forcing it into Vanille's face, "Oops."

Vanille was looking around, "What? Sazh?"

Rosa sat up; Sazh wasn't where he'd been when they'd all gone to sleep. The Chocobo took off, Rosa frowned, "Let's follow him!"

They chased after the chick; they found him not far away. He was looking at the water, with a thoughtful expression on his face. Rosa tapped him on the shoulder, "Afro man?"

Sazh smiled, "You two scared me."

"What's up?" They both asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"No duh," Rosa murmured to herself, and then said, "What about?"

Then Vanille sighed, "Don't blame yourself. You know, you can't control who a fal'Cie picks for a Focus."

Rosa nodded but Sazh's eyes were far away, "My son…Dajh…He was picked. He's a l'Cie…"

Sazh told them the whole story, both girls sat with wide eyed expressions, both realizing their parts in the tale. Sazh closed his eyes, "After he was made l'Cie, Dajh had some way of sensing things from Pulse. He was…the one who found the Pulse fal'Cie after it was woken…"

Rosa stared, her eyes found her hands, _**"Sarah…did we…Did you…know…? No, you couldn't have…you wouldn't…"**_

Sazh sighed, "But the kid can't fight. So, that's why I put myself on the train to Purgeville. I figured his Focus had something to do with destroying that Pulse fal'Cie. Thought I could do it for him, and, well…You know the rest. If I was right about his Focus…he's probably a crystal already."

The two girls looked at each other, both saw the guilt on each other's face, Sazh kept talking though, "…Of course, if we was supposed to take out that thing's l'Cie… then we die, or he's a Cie'th…"

"Die? Whoa, wait a sec, afro man!" Rosa said suddenly, rising to her feet, her eyes on Vanille.

Sazh was looking at his gun; the chick sat on the barrel and shook its head. Sazh sighed, "It's a pickle all right. But the bird-the bird says no." He walked off; the girls kept looking at each other.

Rosa shifted feet, "Tonight, you're gonna tell me what you know…and I'll tell you what I know."

Vanille nodded slowly, "Just don't…hate me…"

"If you don't hate me, I have the feeling we both have a huge part in this." Rosa said, then waved at her, "C'mon, he'll leave us behind."

She nodded; they ran after Sazh and continued their journey. They ended up having to use devices that actually controlled the weather. It seemed semi normal to Sazh but the two girls were frowning as they followed the older man.

"How the heck does that control the weather…?" Vanille whispered.

Rosa shrugged, "I don't know, I thought the clouds did it. Who knows?"

As she saw the rain fall she thought of another time when both Sarah and _Sarah_ had taken care of her…

* * *

_We had been eight then. I stood in the cave, watching the rain fall. We couldn't trek across the plains during the rain; we couldn't get back to Oerba right now. Rosa was watching the rain fearfully, Sarah was watching us. _

_It rarely rained on Gran Pulse, Rosa had never actually seen it up close and she'd only heard tales of how you would melt if you'd been bad and got in the rain-a personal joke Sarah and I hadn't ended yet because we were simply mean sometimes._

_I sighed heavily, walking out into the rain. Sarah was silent as Rosa cried out, "No! Sarah! What are you doing!"_

_I smiled, lifting my face to the rain, "I'm fine…It's only water."_

_Rosa looked at Sarah and then me, Sarah nodded, "It's fine. You don't melt when you take a bath, do you? It's the same, Rosa."_

_Rosa slowly got to her feet, walking outside to me. She winced as the rain hit her but then she blinked, "Hey!"_

_I laughed as she ran and played in water puddles and mud. Sarah walked out, standing next to me, "She's something else, isn't she?"_

_Rosa exclaimed happily from a few feet away, "It _is_ only water!"_

_We laughed…_

* * *

They followed on, fighting two thinks that Rosa swears she's seen on Pulse before- Enlil and Enki- and they kept walking until it was dark. They stopped, they could almost see Nautilus.

Sazh grinned, "A hop, skip, and a jump, and we're in Nautilus."

"The City of Dreams, right?" Rosa asked, walking ahead.

"If only we were dreaming up those clouds." Sazh remarked, Rosa sighed.

Her eyes were on the moon, she was still thinking about earlier that day, _**"What if everything we've done was in vain…Where we only thinking of ourselves? Sarah…I wish you were both here…"**_

They slipped under some wire as they approached a dock; Sazh pointed it out, "We can board the ship over there." And then it started raining…the three ran for cover. Sazh felt like something should be said, "When it rains around here, it pours. And then it rains some more…"

Rosa was staring at the rain; both girls had exchanged their tales the previous night. Rosa could only imagine how Vanille was feeling, but things wouldn't have happened if they hadn't…then Vanille said, "Sazh? Do you…hate Pulse?"

Sazh was quick to respond, "Why wouldn't I?"

Rosa winced, he went on, not noticing, "Look at this mess it's gotten us all into! Of course…that's not to say I always hated it." He sat down next to Vanille facing the opposite way, "Seemed fishy. All that Sanctum ranting about the 'threat from Pulse.' 'Only a matter of time before they strike.' 'Pulse is infested with monsters.' Scare after scare, and not even a shred of proof…"

He caught Rosa's eyes, "Tired old cynics like me, we don't just swallow that tabloid crap. No, no. Not me. I figured the Sanctum was up to something crooked. At least…until I got dragged in."

Rosa looked away quickly, he bowed his head. Vanille make a small, pathetic, "Yeah…"

Then Sazh stood up, mentally Rosa was wishing he'd stop moving so much, but he started talking again, "Now that I think about it, all this Purge business…it really only happened because Dajh found that Pulse fal'Cie."

Rosa clenched her fists, "You're wrong, you know." Sazh looked at her, she shook her head, "It wasn't the kid's fault…It was all-"

Sazh turned away again, "Yeah, you're right. It was that scum from Pulse behind it."

Rosa took a deep breath and just walked out into the rain, hands help palm up, her eyes closed, _**"No…this was our doing. We didn't do it on purpose. We'll fix this…and I'll find you both again…I promise."**_

Sazh and Vanille both stared at her, Sazh lifted a hand, "You're getting soaked…"

Rosa sighed heavily, thinking of Sarah and _Sarah_, "I'm fine…It's…only water…"

The other two stared at her as she smiled to herself…

* * *

**Lightning**

The first thing Lightning and Hope heard as they came to the surface of Palumpolum was a reporter, _"In a recently convened emergency conference, the Sanctum announced that the fugitive l'Cie have been located. The military plans to apprehend the l'Cie and carry out a public execution. These images coming to you live from the scene in Palumpolum…"_ Then they saw themselves on the large screen and looked up, they were surrounded.

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah was riding on the back of Fenrir as Snow and Fang rode the motorbike form of Shiva. Sarah pointed, "Snow! There!"

Lightning and Hope were surrounded, Snow nodded, "Got it!" His brand started glowing as ice erupted underneath them, knocking the PSICOM troops everywhere. They used the ice as a ramp to get down to the ground, taking out as many soldiers as possible on the way. Snow laughed as he launched over Lightning's head, he spun and stopped the back, "Yeah!"

Sarah patted Fenrir's head, "Good, boy."

Snow grinned, "Lightning!"

She didn't say anything; instead she pushed Hope into Snow. Sarah demounted Fenrir, standing by Fang as they all stood around. Lightning rested her weapon on her shoulder, "Take care of him."

"Lightning, listen to me-" Snow started.

She cut him off, "Get moving."

"No! You don't understand! Serah's all right! She'll turn back!" Snow shouted.

Sarah watched Lightning hesitate, "Take care of Hope."

Then she ran off.

Fang laughed, punching Sarah in the arm lightly- and earning a glare in response- "And then there were three."

Sarah and Fang ran after Lightning.

After they'd caught up to Lightning and found a safe spot, Fang called Snow; Sarah heard his carefree voice, "Hey, what's up?"

"You damn well know what's up!" Fang replied loudly, Lightning looked from Fang to Sarah.

"Is she always like this?"

Sarah folded her arms, "This is one of her good moments, cherish it."

Lightning shook her head as Fang yelled, "Why haven't you called in!"

"Sorry, slipped my mind," he replied casually.

Sarah and Lightning both sighed, "That's Snow for you."

Fang made a noise of disgust, "Right…What's your status?"

"Great, great. Hope's great, too." Snow replied, sounding pleased. Then he said, "Are you all right?"

"I'm great, you're great, everybody's great." Fang snapped, and then handed the small phone to Lightning, "Reunion time. Figure out a rendezvous point." Then at seeing Lightning's expression, she said, "Don't sweat it. That line's hyper encrypted."

Lightning didn't say anything but made a noise, enough so that Snow said, "Hey, Sis. Is that you?"

"I'm not your sister." Lightning replied, "…We'll meet at Hope's place. Felix Heights 35-A."

"Right, see you there." Snow replied, "Tell Fang and Sarah 'hey'."

Lightning made a hand gesture, both women nodded. Lightning replied, "Take care of Hope."

"All over it. And I'll tell you more about Serah when we meet up. I found that she can turn back. There's still hope." Snow said earnestly.

Then Lightning looked at Sarah, "Snow, listen to me. It's about Hope. His mother was-"

"Lightning, it's me-" Lightning's face blanked, Sarah looked at her in concern, Hope was on the line, "I decided-" Then static kicked in, they could only hear random words, "-I have to-Operation-"

"Hope? Hope!" Lightning called, "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry." Was all they heard before it cut out.

"Hope!"

"Yelling doesn't fix it." Fang said, holding out a hand for the device, "It's called interference. You can chitchat when we get there." She took the phone and said, "I've got point, you two fall in behind-" Then she saw Sarah's face, "-if that's all right with you of course."

Sarah glared at Fang, "Whatever."

Fang then looked back Lightning, "And see if you can't cool off that head of yours." Fang walked out of the alley.

Sarah looked at Lightning, "What's going on?"

Lightning shook her head, "I said something stupid. Hope's mother was killed in the Vestige incident under Snow's command. Hope wants to get revenge through Snow."

Sarah grabbed her sword and started off in the direction Fang headed in, "Then we have no time to lose."

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment as she walked, _**"I knew I should have kept an eye on that kid…"**_

* * *

**So, there we have it. Some of our heroes have reunited, others are still on their own. Hopefully everyone will be back together soon, but time can only tell. Review, please? :)**

**See you next time!**

**~Sarah**


	5. An Overdue Reunion

**So, once again a proper thank you to the awesome reviews from Danielledischarge and axelxroxie. Danielledischarge, I'm glad that I can made you smile and that you like this story. Hopefully I can keep it up! :)**

**So, we're off an another chapter of Kings and Queens. For Supernatural fans like myself, can you spot the Supernatural reference? And like always, I apologize for confusion, grammar, and mistakes ahead of time! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. I do not own Final Fantasy in anyway, shape, or form. **

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**~The Overdue Reunion~**

_"Maybe this isn't the life I wanted!" Sarah yelled at me as we stood on opposite sides of the road in Oerba._

_I clenched my hands into fists, "Well, this is the life you got! So deal with it!"_

_"Don't you see, Sarah? There isn't anything holding us to Pulse now! We can go to Cocoon!" She exclaimed, pointing at that stupid satellite in the sky, "There are so many opportunities for a better life there!"_

_"There are also people who will want to kill us BECAUSE we were born on Pulse!" I screamed at her, I glared and pointed back towards the house where Rosa was now sleeping, "Damn it, Sarah! You know how scared Rosa is of Cocoon! How could you even suggest this!"_

_"She would see in the end that it was the right decision." She replied, giving me a long look._

_I hissed angrily, "I won't leave."_

_"What's this really about, Sarah? Rosa or you?" She asked, now irritated._

_"Our parents are buried here!"_

_"They've been dead for a year, we're only fifteen. We can't survive on Pulse alone, we need help and you're risking your life and Rosa's because of your pride!" She shot back._

_I took a step back, "How dare you…"_

_She threw her bag over her shoulder, looking at me, "I'm going…and I don't plan on returning. If you need me…" She held up her phone, "You know the number."_

_I clenched my jaw, she looked at me one last time, "I wish you would come with me."_

_"Never."_

_She nodded slowly, "I'm sorry…that it came to this…Goodbye, Sarah."_

_Neither of us realized then that the next time we'd see each other it would be almost three years later and under extreme circumstances…_

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah didn't know why she chose to remember that now of all times, she had gotten ahead of Fang and was looking around when a PSICOM truck cut them off from each other. A load of soldiers jumped out to take them all; Sarah gritted her teeth and grabbed her sword as Fang yelled, "Sarah!"

"Forget me, I'll meet you there!" She yelled back, her wickedly jagged sword gleamed in the sunlight almost maliciously, "Go!"

She heard bodies fall from the other side as she attacked a few soldiers, Lightning yelled, "We're going! Make sure you get there or I'm coming after you!"

"Get going already!" She yelled as she defended against the soldiers now shooting their weapons at her.

It fell silent on the other side of the truck; Sarah used her 'Blitz' attack and finished the group in front of her off. She ran down an alley and up a slope, she had no idea where the hell she was going. That's when she saw them, "Snow! Hope!"

The man in his cream colored coat looked at her, he grinned weakly as he carried the boy on his back, "Hey! I was wondering where you'd all gone. Where's Light and Fang?"

"We got split up about twenty minutes ago. They're heading towards the rendezvous point," she replied, looking over her shoulder, "We have to get out of the open."

"Yeah." Snow nodded as they ran for cover.

Sarah was leading; she wasn't thinking clearly and had forgotten Lightning's words from earlier. So, when she turned around and saw Hope with a knife slightly raised above Snow's back, she froze and watched him carefully. He stared at Snow's back for a long moment and then closed his eyes and put the knife away. When he opened them again, he met Sarah's panicked gaze and paled.

She turned just in time to see a PSICOM officer run at her, Snow was injured and couldn't fight well. Sarah didn't exactly trust Hope alone with Snow though, "Snow, let him down! I need help!"

"I'll help-" he started, but both seventeen year olds cut him off.

"No!"

Hope ran up beside her and said, "I'll redeem myself."

She gave him a long glance, "You'd better, or I'm revealing you to everyone."

He fought with her, they took out the soldiers and when they turned around Snow was on the ground. Sarah and Hope ran to him, she looked at her friend, "Snow, can you hear me?"

"Sorry…I don't mean…to slow you down…" he mumbled as he tried getting to his knees, but his strength gave out, Sarah caught him by the shoulders before he could slam into the ground.

"Snow, we're gonna get you out of here, okay?" She said as she eased one of his arms around her shoulders and heaved up.

Hope got the other side and nodded, "Yeah…We'll fix you up when we get to my place…"

They walked in the shadows undetected, about a block down from the estate, Lightning and Fang ran out in front of them from an alley. Lightning turned around, "Snow?"

Hope let Lightning take his side, Lightning flashed Sarah a look. Sarah shook her head, "It wasn't him…"

She nodded, "Always into some kind of trouble…"

"That's Snow for you…" Sarah grumbled as they made their way into the Estheim house…

* * *

Sarah stared out at the street as PSICOM officers ran past the Estheim Household, Hope stood behind her-even if he was just under a month younger than her, he was emotionally and physically mature. She'd only been around him a short while, due to the splitting of the group, but she felt oddly closer to him than any of the rest.

Hope looked down at her, a sad smile on his face, "Sorry…about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you…"

Sarah shook her head, lowering her gaze, "It's alright. We're l'Cie, you'd think I'd be used to violence by now but…Anyway, you didn't actually hurt him. You saw that it was wrong, you're a good person, Hope."

Hope lowered his silver head, shaking it slowly, "No…if I had paid attention I would have seen that it wasn't Snow's fault…That even if I had, somehow, managed to kill Snow…that it wouldn't bring my mother back…That was my fault, my insufferable need to point the blame at someone. Good people don't do that…do they?"

She sighed, "Yes, they do…I've been blaming myself for something that I couldn't change. I think…I blindly followed Snow, not only because he was my friend, but maybe because…I thought that I would receive the proper punishment for being unable to save my friend…While I don't claim to be a good person, I still try to do the right thing. In the end…I saw that it was her choice to save us, not my mistake of being unable to save her. You've realized the same thing with Snow."

Hope and Sarah locked eyes then, she turned to face him completely, and they stared at one another for a long time. He lifted a hand slowly and opened his mouth, "Sarah, I-"

"HEY! We got company!" Snow shouted down the hall, Sarah sighed and shook her head as she backed away from Hope.

"Always ruining things, aren't you, Snow…?" She grumbled and stalked off down the hall, Hope close behind as they went to finally confront Hope's father…

It was after Hope and his father had made up and vowed to understand each other, that Sarah permitted herself from the room-thinking about she and _Sarah_ had never really made up, _**'So much time wasted because of how stubborn we were…'**_

"Sarah?"

She turned and looked at Snow, he grinned, "Hey, what's up?"

She glanced at him, bandages wrapped around his torso and shoulder, she scowled, "You should be in bed resting, if Lightning sees you-"

"Then she won't see me," he replied, then he sat in a chair as he gazed out the window, "I just wanted to ask you something."

She saw the concern on his face and couldn't deny her friend, "What is it, Snow?"

He turned his blue-gray eyes to her own dark brown, "Crystal Stasis…Do you think they'll wake up?"

Sarah closed her eyes before meeting his eyes again, "…They have to…If _she_ doesn't wake up…I'll never get to tell _her_ sorry…I won't be able to keep my promise…We…You and I, we have promises to keep. We have to wake them up!"

"Yeah!" He said loudly, throwing his fist in the air wildly and then wincing, "Ouch!"

"Snow! Are you UP!" Lightning roared from the hallway.

Sarah looked at him, he shook his head, begging, "Don't-"

"HE'S IN HERE, LIGHTNING! I TOLD HIM NOT TO!" She yelled.

He scowled as Lightning threw the door open, "Traitor."

Sarah smiled cheerfully, "What good are you dead, Hero?"

Lightning dragged him away, Sarah turned back to the window, her thoughts back in Gran Pulse…

* * *

_"Sarah, you can't do that."_

_"Watch me," I retorted, grabbing a piece of metal and sticking it in the fire, "You just have to heat it up and…" I pulled it out, my hammer ready as I smashed the random edges inward in a curling fashion, "SMACK IT!"_

_Rosa hid behind Sarah as sparks flew from my 'craftsmanship', "That's scary!"_

_"Rosa, it's fine just as long as you don't touch the hot metal," Sarah told her calmly, then turned to me, "AND as long as you know what you're-STOP that!"_

_I was sharpening the finely curved part of the metal, "My dad showed me this, I DO know what I'm doing…"_

_I smoothed all the curved out before I wrapped the handle in leather, then I handed it to my friend, "Here..."_

_She looked at it, "A sword…for me? Why?"_

_"It's your birthday tomorrow, or did you forget? You're turning fourteen! I wanted to make it special so I had my dad teach me everything." I grinned, "See? I did know what I was doing; your dad even said you could have it!"_

_She blinked, it was my best work, and then stepped away from Rosa and I. She swung it about a bit, then hit it against the thickest tree nearby-it fell in the opposite direction, "Whoa…"_

_"Told you so," I said, happy with myself._

_She looked at the black blade with awed eyes, "It's perfect…"_

_"It's gotta have a name!" Rosa chirped, she smiled, she'd known my plan all along, "Give it a name, Sarah!"_

_Sarah looked at her, the sword, and then me as she nodded, "Yeah…A name…A good, strong one…"_

_"Chocobo!" Rosa cried happily._

_Sarah and I both said, "No."_

_We looked at each other, I smiled to myself, "It has to be strong, quick, and deadly. Like you, like the sword." She opened her mouth to protest-she'd taken her first full grown Adamantortoise out last week- but I held up my hand, "How about…Fang?"_

_"Fang?" Rosa asked, confused._

_Sarah nodded, "Yeah…Yeah! Fang! I like it!"_

_She high fived me, "Thanks, Sarah."_

_"No problem."_

_She always kept Fang with her, even the day she left…_

* * *

**Rosa**

Rosa and Vanille, both equally disheartened by their revelations, were silently awe struck by the City of Dreams. The lights, the people, the noises…Neither girl had been anywhere like it.

Sazh had his hands on his hips, "Not a lot of security here. For these people, the l'Cie panic must still seem like a world away…" Both girls were staring at the moving posters however, Sazh grinned, "Oh, hey. Looks like they're putting Eidolons on parade. It's starting soon, what do you two say? Let's go check it out."

Vanille sighed, and then threw her fist in the air, "Sure!"

Rosa felt a real grin light up her face, "Yeah!"

Suddenly the screen changed, a reporter was talking, _"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news update. The l'Cie that surfaced in Palumpolum and attacked the city's citizens are still on the run from authorities. Sanctum soldiers are tracking their location, but have yet to engage the fugitives. The presence of hostages has been confirmed."_

Vanille gasped as she saw Fang, Rosa clenched her fists as she saw Sarah and the familiar wolf Eidolon, _**'They're alive!'**_

Sazh looked at them, "You guys okay?"

Vanille looked at her hands, "It's her!"

Sazh nodded as he crossed his arms, "Yep, looks like the army finally found 'em." The people standing around, watching the news, all murmured something horrible about the people of Palumpolum or Pulse. Rosa sighed sadly, Vanille was unresponsive, and Sazh finally said, "The parade's about to start. Come on, let's go."

He led them for a while and then both girls stopped walking, Rosa looked at Vanille, "Hey, we can't keep acting like this!"

Vanille looked at her feet, "I know, but-"

"But, but, but! No more buts!" Rosa exclaimed, she smiled, "We gotta keep moving! That woman in blue was Fang, right? Well, if we don't cheer up and keep trekking forward then you'll never get back to her!" _**'And I'll never meet back up with Sarah…'**_

Vanille nodded, "Yeah."

Then Sazh turned around, "Hey, loosen up! Gotta make the most of this! Right?"

Both girls nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

And then they were watching the parade, both girls caught a falling disk, and a small Carbuncle came out, "It's party time, little lady!"

"AH! So cute!" Rosa screeched, Vanille laughed.

They watched the blue and red dancers, the l'Cie both good and evil, and then both girls stared in horror as they saw Ragnarok emerge. Vanille hid her face in her hands, Rosa shielded Vanille so she didn't have to look at it, but in a way Sazh wouldn't be suspicious.

A few moments later, they were sitting on a bench; Rosa was helping Vanille clear up her face from crying when Sazh walked over, talking nonsense, "I know! A Nautilus Park date- with Sazh!"

Rosa looked at him, "You really are a perv, aren't you, afro man? "

His face lit up with embarrassment, "What? No!"

Vanille laughed at them, "Okay! Let's go!"

They walked inside the park; Vanille finally seemed to cheer up, "What's in Nautilus Park, anyway?"

Sazh spread his arms wide, "It's a _huge_ amusement park, built by the Sanctum! Bet they never expected l'Cie visitors!"

"So…" Rosa said, touching the water in the main area's fountain, "…is this place special?"

"I promised Dajh," Sazh said, looking at the park, "I was gonna bring him someday. Hope I can at least tell him about it…"

Rosa looked at the water, Vanille bit her lip, "You'll get the chance…"

"Maybe…" He replied, "I do know where they're keeping him."

"Can we come with you?" Both girls exclaimed at once.

"Sure," Sazh laughed, "More the merrier. What about you two? You got someone special out there?"

"Special?" Rosa asked.

Vanille shook her head, "Nope."

"Really?" Sazh asked, surprised, "Now _that_ is kind of sad."

"Yeah…" They both said slowly.

Sazh shook his head and hands, "Hey! I'm kidding! I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Well, I'm just fine, thank you." Vanille said, twirling and putting her hands on her hips.

Rosa laughed, "Yeah!"

The first place they went was the Chocobo Farm, Vanille stared in wonder at the things that reminded her of Pulse. Rosa remembered the first time she'd ever made one of the birds mad, she swore then never to pull out their tail feathers ever again. Sazh told them a story about why he'd gotten his Chocobo chick for Dajh, both girls smiled sadly until the bird flew off and forced them to chase him.

Once they caught up to the chick, Sazh talked about Dajh being a Sanctum l'Cie and turning himself in. Both girls were upset and yelling at him, until PSICOM showed up and chased them throughout the park.

They beat a larger opponent and then the Chocobo went flying off, Sazh looked up and saw a little boy standing there, the boy turned around with a huge grin on his face as he pointed at Sazh, "Daddy, I found you!"

Sazh's expression was filled with shock, "HUH?"

Vanille gasped, Rosa pulled Vanille back a little by the shoulder, "This is bad! We gotta-"

Dajh hugged the man around the knees happily, "Daddy! Got you!"

"Dajh…" Sazh said slowly, "W-Why are you here?"

"Because you promised!" Dajh said happily, the Chocobo resting on his hair.

"But…how did you get here…?" Sazh repeated.

Just as Sazh went to touch his son's face, however, he burst into crystal-sending Sazh flying back into the girls. Sazh scrambled back to his son's crystal, "Dajh! Wait! Come back!"

The large clock in the plaza like place went off, a chilling laugh made Rosa look ahead, Sazh still yelled out, "Not you…Not you, Dajh!" He sobbed in front of the crystal as a woman and a few soldiers approached them.

Rosa shielded Vanille, the woman with knee length blond hair and glasses smiled, "The capture of undesirables. It seems that was your son's Focus. Dajh fulfilled it admirably, and served Cocoon in the process. You should be proud of him. Mr. Katzroy?"

The girls then shielded Sazh from her, the woman went on, "Dajh was a great help. He could sense power of Pulse origin. That let us monitor you. Words can't express our gratitude. The data he provided on enemy l'Cie was-invaluable."

"And speaking of gratitude…" the woman threw a glowing red card near Sazh, Vanille froze, "…we enhanced the surveillance footage from the energy plant. Those are the Pulse l'Cie behind what happened. The picture's a little grainy, but I'm sure you recognize that one. You've spent so much time together."

Sazh closed his eyes in agony, "Vanille…"

Vanille sobbed, the woman nodded, "Yes, that young lady's terrorist assault at Euride Gorge is the reason Dajh was made a l'Cie. Ironic, isn't it? The very girl you're protecting…is the one who stole your son."

Sazh gasped slightly, Rosa's eyes widened as Vanille cried, "NO!", and then ran from the area.

Soldiers held up their guns, but the woman raised her strange baton, "Hold! Shall we finish the job or would you prefer to?"

Sazh went after Vanille, Rosa found herself chasing after them, thinking wildly as she did so, _**'This isn't…the way it's supposed to happen! No! It was an accident! This isn't fair…This isn't happening!'**_

When they caught up to her, Sazh was out of breath and Vanille had collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap. Rosa saw him point a gun at her, "Vanille!"

Vanille looked at Rosa sadly, and then stood up, facing Sazh and her fate, "My name…"

Rosa shook her head, "Vanille! Stop this!"

Vanille closed her eyes for a moment and then locked gazes with Sazh, "My name is Oerba Dia Vanille…I'm a l'Cie…from Gran Pulse...and to everyone on Cocoon…evil. Shoot me! For your son!"

Sazh shook his head, "Don't you even! You think you die and that's that? You think you die and everything will be sugar and rainbows?"

"Then what can I do!" Vanille cried out, "What do you want from me? If I can't live or die, what do you want me to do!"

"Don't ask me," Sazh replied, "You figure it out."

Rosa was silent, watching the falling out of friends, it reminded her of that morning when she woke up and Sarah had left. _Sarah_ hadn't known what to do after that, it had taken her forever to reestablish some order and to carry on…Surely…Vanille and Sazh…couldn't they do the same?

Vanille sobbed, "I don't know!"

Rosa held her breath and then Sazh lowered his weapon, "Neither do I…It's over. There's nothing _to_ do…" He dropped the gun, Rosa exhaled, and he went on, "Shooting you won't help… Neither will living…"

The entire area was lighting up orange and red, Rosa backed up, knowing exactly what this was. Sazh yelled out as Brynhildr emerged, looming over him, "Do your worse, you freak!"

Vanille shielded him and Rosa came to her aid, Vanille cried while looking over at Sazh, "It's not over!"

Rosa nodded, "People make mistakes…But we have to keep going!"

Brynhildr raised its weapon and Sazh was on his feet, shooting and heading to the front line, "Okay, fine! You want me? Come and get me!"

Both girls stood firm and helped him defeat his Eidolon, the three stood there for a long moment. Sazh suddenly pushed Rosa into the shadows; the PSICOM troops were surely coming, and then turned on Vanille. He raised his gun to eye level, both girls froze where they were.

Vanille spread her arms, accepting her fate, as Sazh walked closer. Sazh gritted his teeth a moment and then said softly, "A lot of things can be excused…Shooting kids…ain't one."

The Chocobo chick flew to Vanille as she sank to her knees, both girls looked up in time to see Sazh put the gun to his own head and whispered, "Enough…is enough…"

And the sound of the bullet ricochet throughout the plaza.

Colonel Jihl Nabaat had Sazh carried out in a casket, Vanille was arrested, and Rosa was forced to watch from the shadows…

It truly seemed like things were over…Rosa, who didn't want to be left in a foreign world alone, made sure she was captured a little later-but she was taken in by another ship-the Calvary's.

* * *

**Sarah**

They were all sitting in the Estheim living room, Bartholomew stood up as the conversation as of what to do next went on. He nodded, "We're all here, let's figure this out together-"

Then the lights went out. Sarah looked at Snow, who was standing beside her, "More fun, it just never seems to end when I'm around you."

He grinned, "Sorry."

Everyone looked around, tense, and then the glass ceilings exploded above them. Lightning yelled, "Heads up!", just as the gas went off, fogging up the room.

Sarah pushed Hope behind her and Snow, "Stay back!"

Snow fell to his knees, coughing, Sarah looked at Hope and Bartholomew, "Keep together, protect each other. Got it?"

Hope nodded, "Yeah!"

Sarah charged in, protecting Lightning's exposed back as a soldier came up. She kicked him, shattering bones, and then found herself back-to-back with Lightning, "You got the front?"

"If you've got the back." She replied; Sarah chuckled darkly at the statement.

Fang took out a line of soldiers with a sweep of her lance, "This is never gonna end!"

Sarah brought her sword down on one of the last soldiers in sight as the fog finally cleared. Everyone was hiding behind something as the large PSICOM lights flooded inside the, now destroyed, house. Sarah was hidden in a corner with Lightning and Fang, Hope had ducked behind an arm chair, Bartholomew and Snow came out of the back of the room. Snow suddenly stumbled to his feet, Sarah's gaze locked on him silently.

Fang peeked outside, "Who ordered the battalion?"

Sarah snorted, "No friend to us, are they?"

Lightning frowned, "They'll take out the whole building next…"

Sarah made a hand gesture and the others all ran to their corner, Snow fell against the wall. Sarah shook her head as she helped him back to his feet. He took off his coat and held it out in front of the window-bullets paraded the cream coat. Snow roared over the fire, "Don't shoot! I'll show you what a l'Cie looks like!"

To their surprise, the firing stopped. Snow held his hands up and walked out in front of them, "Me! I'm a l'Cie! Surprised? Expected some kind of monster!"

Sarah closed her eyes, leaning on the inside of the wall and met Lightning's silent gaze, _**'I pray this works…or Snow's dead.'**_

He went on, "I'm flesh and blood like you! An ordinary citizen of Cocoon! Don't you get it? This has been our home our whole lives!"

Sarah and Fang glanced at each other, the secret that they weren't from Cocoon was theirs and Lightning's, they continued listening to the hard headed NORA leader though, "How could we even think about destroying it! We want to protect this place just as much as you!"

There was whispering from the PSICOM lines, Sarah shook her head, whispering, "It's no good…They're considering the possibility but…"

"Their Gran Pulse fears are gonna get the better of them." Fang concluded, Sarah nodded.

Then a slightly familiar voice called, "You must be Snow Villiers," Lightning and Sarah both leaned out a little to see the man now talking, both recognized Yaag Rosch; Lightning from working within the military, Sarah from working under PSICOM's noses and coming way too close to being caught in a strictly 'no access' zone; the silver haired man went on, "Yaag Rosch, PSICOM Division. I understand your plight. However, the Pulse threat is not so easily dismissed. The very existence of you l'Cie puts every last one of us in danger."

Sarah shook her head, eyes meeting Fang's, "What threat are they even talking about…?"

Fang shrugged, "Beats me."

Rosch spoke, "Tell me, do you really think your life is worth more than the lives of millions of Cocoon citizens? I do not. And so, it falls to me to order your execution. It's that simple. It is my responsibility to see you put down! Your lives are forfeit."

Now Snow was yelling, "Aw! Cut the crap! You want l'Cie, then kill l'Cie! Why do other people have to die? The Purge has got to stop!"

"Do you think we _want_ to Purge our own people! If any trace of Pulse remains, the populace will erupt into chaos! Without sacrifice…without the Purge, Cocoon will die!" Rosch roared back.

Sarah looked at Fang, "Do we have no back up from-?"

Just then two smoke bombs rolled out, they ignited, and they could hear Rosch yelling, "Who fired? I gave no order!" Rosch was suddenly fired upon, falling to the ground.

Lightning stood completely, "We're leaving!"

Sarah calmly turned to Hope, "Hope! Tie up your dad!"

Lightning nodded, looking at the father of their companion, "We threatened you and forced you to help us. Got it?"

Bartholomew protested, "There must be some other-"

"Do what they say!" Hope said suddenly, Sarah left them to their conversation and ran outside to Snow.

Snow was coughing violently, Sarah threw his coat over him as he leaned on her, "Damn it…"

"Calm down, you're just making yourself worse…" She murmured, looking up at the craft coming towards them, "Somehow…I don't think _that_ thing's here to help us…"

Lightning, Fang, and Hope ran past them, Lightning scoffed at Snow, "Our turn, Hero."

Snow, his entire weight on Sarah's shoulders, laughed weakly, "What? I can handle a little gas!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever, let's get back inside…"

Sarah watched as they took out the Skytank, she led Snow back outside as it crashed. They stood behind the other three, and then a light was shining on them. Fang shielded her eyes, "Again? There's no end to these guys!"

The ship suddenly went down; they all turned to see a different ship heading their way. Everyone was tensed, but then the ship docked and five or six uniformed men came out. One with a helmet on walked toward them, he laughed, "Heya, Fang!" He took off his helmet, his shaggy brown hair and mischievous eyes were now visible, "Need a ride?"

Fang relaxed, "Don't get cute, Rygdea. Right," she turned to the others, "Let's move it!"

They boarded the ship together, everyone happy that the fight was temporarily over…

* * *

**So, some of the heroes have been saved and others have been captured! At least Hope has calmed down now! :) Review and updates may come faster! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sarah~**


	6. It's Hero Time!

A Happy Belated Thanksgiving to everyone! Because of the break I was unable to update, but I am here now! :)

**Thank you to the reviewers again and I'll keep things short and just get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, as much as I wish I did. :)**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**~"It's Hero Time!"~**

_I never understood why my parents hated Cocoon so much…Not until the day it happened…Sarah and I had left for the Archylte Steppe; we were planning on helping out the Cie'th Stones that day. Rosa had stayed behind in Oerba, she didn't feel like following us that day. It was late when we got back in, Rosa was asleep outside, and we had to move her. Sarah frowned as we walked back out, "Where is everyone…?"_

_I shrugged, "I don't know…I thought they were going to see if Cocoon was safe for us yet."_

_"Really-"_

_We heard something fall behind us, we turned, Sarah grabbed for her sword and I grabbed for my dagger, we looked at each other. She took a few steps forward, and then dropped the sword, "No!"_

_I ran after her, what we found was horrible. Her dad and my dad were limping toward us, I blinked-it didn't comprehend in my mind that they were both injured and bleeding. I couldn't think, Sarah ran forward in time to stop her dad from falling, "Dad! Hey! What happened where are-"_

_"Cocoon…soldiers…" He whispered as I ran forward to help while they made their way in. We helped them into their building, tried patching them up but we couldn't do anything…and then stood outside, unable to handle the sight anymore._

_Sarah's eyes were empty as she looked at me, "They're gone…Our moms and dads…They can't be gone…Not really…"_

_I looked up at that stupid world floating above us, the anger burning in my veins, "I can't believe it…"_

_She sank to the ground, "This…isn't happening…"_

_I looked at my hands, "We should have been here…"_

_She didn't say anything, I slammed my fist into the wall next to me, "Damn it! What the hell is going on!"_

_I looked up at Cocoon once more, screaming, "I'll kill them! I'll get them all!"_

_Sarah remained silent, I roared in anger and left the town, I didn't come back for two days…_

_When I did, Rosa's face was red from crying, Sarah looked at me in surprise, "You're back."_

_I looked away in shame, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_I blinked in surprise when she hugged me, "Just…don't do that again…You scared us…"_

_I was speechless as Rosa came and joined the hug, I closed my eyes and hugged them back, "Yeah…I won't do it again...I promise…We have to take care of each other… Right?"_

_They both replied, "Right." _

_That's how my grudge against Cocoon came into being…_

**

* * *

**

Rosa

Rosa frowned; these guys weren't shooting at her like she'd thought they would… PSICOM was being unusually nice, _**'I wonder what they want…'**_

One man stopped her, "The General will meet you shortly."

"Uh…Who is the General?" She asked, confused. Why was a General of PSICOM meeting her?

Just then a door at the end of the hall way opened, the guards parted and the man walked toward her-needless to say this man was _incredibly_ gorgeous. She found herself gaping at him as he extended a hand to her, "I'm Cid Raines-"

"-and I'm the woman you're going to marry," Rosa said, and then blinked in embarrassment, "…Crap. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He laughed, "You must be Rosa."

"Eh? You've heard about me?" Rosa asked, completely taken off guard by that fact.

Cid nodded, "Yes, Sarah talked fondly of you."

"Sarah's here!"

"No, not anymore. She went to save her friends in Palumpolum." He replied slowly.

Rosa looked at her feet, her heart heavy, "Oh…That's right. I remember now…"

Cid put a hand on her shoulder, "But, if it makes you feel better, we're headed to Palumpolum right now to pick them all up."

Rosa's hands clenched into fists, "What about Vanille and Sazh! Are they okay?"

Cid shook his head, "I don't know. We're the Calvary. PSICOM has your friends under tight security. I am sorry…"

Rosa exhaled, "Well…We're gonna save them! We have to!"

Cid laughed at her eagerness, "One thing at a time, we'll head to Palumpolum and pick them up. Then we'll see about your companions."

Rosa stared at Cid, "Thanks…you're the first person who hasn't run from us…"

Cid smiled, "Your welcome…Would you accompany me to the bridge?"

Rosa blushed slightly, "Uh…sure."

**

* * *

**

Sarah

Sarah helped carry Snow on board the Lindblum, the others looked beat as they cautiously boarded. Sarah set Snow down on a chair and stood up straight, she saw Cid enter the room but suddenly she found herself in pain, lying in the floor with someone screaming, "SARAH! YOU'RE HERE!"

Sarah let her head fall back against the metal floor, "Ouch…That hurt, you know."

Rosa grinned down at Sarah, "YOU'RE SAFE!"

"I don't know if I'm safe from _you _though," Sarah remarked, pushing Rosa off of her, "Let me stand up-"

Rosa hugged her, Sarah sighed as Rosa cried, "I was so scared…I thought you were gone too when I saw what happened in Palumpolum…"

Sarah exhaled and hugged the girl back, "Calm down, we're fine…Nothing can take me out, I've got a promise to fulfill, remember?" _**'…I promise, if anything happens to you…I will take care of Rosa…'**_

Rosa looked at her, smiling, thinking of a different promise, "Yeah!"

Rosa finally released Sarah and they both stood up, the others had begun the discussion about what to do next. Cid was saying something about an airship, Rosa went and stood beside him- Snow looked at Sarah as she stood next to his chair, "Something going on with them?"

"I don't know, knowing Rosa? She'll jump him the first chance she gets." Sarah replied, a hand at her forehead, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah…Just sore." He replied, giving her a wink, "I'll be fine."

"The army's no match for NORA?"

"Exactly."

They both laughed quietly, and then the group dispersed. Rosa left with Cid after telling Sarah, Lightning went to her room, Fang was talking to Rygdea, and Hope stared out the window. Snow smiled, "I'm sure I can get to my room, you go do what you want."

Sarah frowned at him, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I can't just sit around like this, can I?" He pushed himself up, "See? Getting better already."

She sighed, "Fine."

She watched him as he made his way down the hallway before walking over to Hope, "What are you looking at?"

"Palumpolum…It's not every day that you get to see it from here." He replied, his eyes far away as he looked at her, "But, I guess I was just missing my mom."

Sarah closed her eyes for a second, "Yeah…I know what you mean."

Hope tilted his head, looking adorable and making Sarah forget what she was talking about, as he said, "What do you mean?"

Sarah jolted slightly, "Oh, uh…What was I saying? Oh, yeah…_Sarah_…She was so mad at me when I decided to come to here…"

"'Come here'?" He asked.

Sarah exhaled, "Our parents…they migrated to Pulse, we were born there-Rosa, _Sarah_, and I."

Hope's eyes widened a little, "Wow…Oh…Crap, I'm sorry. I said all that stuff about Pulse-"

Sarah laughed, "It's okay, nobody really understands. I'm used to it by now… Anyway…_Sarah_ was so mad at me…because when we were fourteen, our parents wanted to see if Cocoon had calmed down. So we could go back, so we could have better lives. Our parents were murdered by PSICOM soldiers because they simply lived and had made contact with Pulse. _Sarah_ and I watched our fathers die before our eyes…"

Hope stared at her as she stared out the window; he put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey…"

She blinked slowly, looking up at him, "Sorry…I was thinking."

"About…?"

"Just…the ways that I've screwed things up…I know I can't change it, but you have to wonder 'what if' sometimes…" She said softly, looking up into his eyes.

He stared at her for a long moment, "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

She leaned on his shoulder, "Still, if I can make up for the things I've done…"

Hope sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "It'll be okay."

After a long while, Sarah stepped away from him as the door opened and Rosa came parading in with Cid behind her as she called, "Guys! The TV!"

Lightning and Snow came walking down the hallway, joining the group as they all turned to see a reporter, _"…There she is…The Palamecia, pride of the Sanctum Skyfleet. This mighty flagship __currently serves as a prison for the l'Cie apprehended in Nautilus. The l'Cie will face official sentencing upon the convoy's arrival in the capital…"_

Snow gritted his teeth, "So, what's with the freak show?"

"So the Primarch can stand in judgment of the villainous l'Cie…with their execution as the climax. The people will cheer their demise, and the fal'Cie dominion will be undisputed." Cid explained, Rosa unconsciously moved closer to him.

Sarah shook her head, "Great, another step in their plan completed."

"Yes," Cid said slowly, his eyes met Rosa's, "…but it also presents an opportunity."

_"In a display of unwavering dedication to duty, the Primarch himself had boarded the Palamecia and focused his personal attention on resolving the Pulse crisis." _The reporter went on.

Sarah looked at Rosa, "They keep mentioning this Pulse crisis…"

"The threat of Pulse," Rosa said, rolling her eyes.

Sarah exhaled, "If they only knew nothing was there…"

Fang commented on the reporter, "They're baiting us. Trying to draw us out."

"Bait, huh?" Snow said to himself.

"Yeah, that's right." Lightning said, walking a few feet before turning to face them, "'Here are your friends. Come and get 'em'."

"Well, if they're asking us to attempt a rescue…" Sarah said, looking at everyone.

Rosa cheered, "It's hero time!"

Snow laughed, "I'll take that action. All in!"

Rygdea stretched as he approached, "All righty, bets are on the table. We leave when you're ready. I'll be standing by."

As he walked off, Sarah looked at Rosa, "Are you coming with us?"

Rosa looked at Cid and then Sarah, "Nah, I'll see you when you rescue Sazh and Vanille."

Sarah exhaled, "Be careful, don't cause too much trouble, okay?"

Cid made a hand gesture as he answered, "I'm sure she won't."

Rosa grinned at Cid, "I'll do my best."

Sarah shook her head, "We'll be back soon, be ready to charge."

Rosa and Cid nodded, "Got it."

Sarah walked over to Hope and Snow, "Let's get this show on the road."

The party followed Rygdea to the back, he explained, "This baby back here's a PSICOM vessel. It'll deliver you to the Palamecia."

"Oh? We're cargo now?" Snow asked; Sarah and Hope snickered.

Rygdea grinned, "A parting gift to our rotting government. Take those PSICOM guys apart."

Lightning's hands were on her hips, "And we're supposed to take on all of them? I think the whole division's on board."

Fang stood beside Sarah and Lightning, "I don't care how many lackeys they've got. Bring 'em on! Vanille's in there."

Hope sighed, "I'm sure she's fine. Vanille's tougher than I could ever be…"

Sarah touched his arm; they looked at each other, but said nothing.

Lightning looked at him, "Hope, are you scared?"

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, I'm terrified. But I'll be okay. Because I have you, and this guy, and Fang…and Sarah."

Sarah smiled at him as he went on, "We're all in this mess. We've got to stick together."

Rygdea laughed, "Right. Enough with the bonding. It's go time."

They all began boarding the ship. Snow walked on the other side of Hope, tapping him on the head with his elbow, "What do you mean 'this guy'?"

Hope and Sarah laughed, Hope's hand lightly holding Sarah's as they boarded their vessel…

* * *

**Rosa**

Cid watched Rosa's expression as she watch her friends board the PSICOM ship, "Are you sure you don't wish to go with them?"

Rosa smiled to herself, "No, I'm happy where I'm at. Besides…I just get in Sarah's way. Always getting into trouble, making things worse…If I'm here, then at least she can rest at ease knowing I'm safe with you. She won't have to be protecting me while trying to save herself or something…"

Cid shook his head, "I don't see how you could be in the way."

Rosa laughed, "You'd be surprised. I can get myself into the weirdest situations."

"Like?" He asked, amused, as they walked back to the bridge.

Rosa grinned, "Ever been attacked by a Chocobo?"

"That's impossible-"

Rosa pointed at her leg, the long white scar that started from her knee and ended just below her ankle, "I made one pretty mad."

Cid and Rosa both laughed. They watched the Palamecia and their own PSICOM ship from the window, when it landed Rosa let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "They made it."

Cid had a hand on her shoulder, "Let's just pray things go as we hope."

* * *

**Sarah**

_"Code Red! Repeat: Code Red!"_ The voice on the intercom sounded the moment their vessel flew off, _"Attention: this is not a drill! Code Red!"_

PSICOM soldiers began blocking their way, Snow held up his fists, "All right. Let's tear 'em up!"

"We're here for Vanille and Sazh," Lightning said, as if reminding everyone their mission, "Stay focused!"

Just as Sarah finished the last soldier, a new group of soldiers came around the corner. She yelled in frustration, "GOD! It never ends!"

Fang grinned, "Looks like they wanna play."

"No kidding," Snow remarked, "So where to?"

Sarah pointed up; there were two pillars close together, "Up there."

Everyone climbed up to the next level, then boarded the lift. After they got off, they ran down some halls and came out outside. They had jumped down from a reasonably high place, Snow sighed, "Won't be going back that way."

"We'll find another route." Lightning said quickly.

"Way ahead of you." Fang replied, "See that?" She pointed at something Sarah couldn't see.

Hope nodded, "Let's go."

They all followed Lightning, fighting loads of monsters and PSICOM troops along the way. After an hour or so, they finally reached a point where they were inside. Sarah was relieved to be away from the open sky and the possibility of a long drop below, but with Snow, even inside held the possibility of death.

They stood behind a corner; Snow peeked around and then shouted, "Let us through! Block our way, you die!"

Sarah gaped; Fang shook her head, "You _tryin'_ to get 'em angry?"

Snow leaned toward them, making a gesture as he explained, "Eh, I thought maybe they'd run. There's been enough blood spilled."

"You thought they'd run?" Lightning asked harshly, "Let me refresh your memory. Those soldiers think they're protecting Cocoon from l'Cie."

Sarah frowned, "The fal'Cie have them brainwashed."

Lightning nodded, "Right."

Snow slammed his fist into the fall, "Fal'Cie! I've had it! We cannot let this go on!"

_"Attention all crew: Code Green! Repeat: Code Green! Security forces stand by! Hostile forces aboard, Code Green!"_ Then the sirens went off.

Sarah looked at Snow, "You just _had_ to hit the wall. You just _had_ to threaten the soldiers."

"What-"

"Let's go." Lightning said, leading them once more.

They made a bit of progress when the intercom went off once again, _"Code Purple! Repeat: Code Purple! Security breach! All units on alert! Code Purple!"_

Hope looked at Sarah, "All these colors. What's it mean?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know, but I wish they'd pick a damn color already. I hate the flashing screens."

Fang snickered, "It means we're doing our job. Making a lot of PSICOM guys nervous."

There was a tremor through the ship, Sarah turned in its direction, "Fighting."

Fang grabbed her lance, "Vanille."

* * *

**Rosa**

Rosa watched as the Calvary troops prepared to storm the Palamecia, Cid stood next to her, watching the progress. Rosa suddenly looked up at him, "Let me go with them."

"The Calvary?" He asked, not sounding the least bit surprised.

She nodded, "Yeah, I know it was my choice to stay here…but it's driving me nuts!"

Cid laughed, "Don't worry, I'd actually already arranged for you to go with them. I figured you'd lose your cool sooner or later."

Rosa smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah frowned as they found themselves outside again, "The wind…"

Hope nodded, looking at Lightning, "It's dying down."

"Yeah…" Lightning said slowly, looking around, "It's stopping. And _we're_ decelerating…"

"They are up to something." Sarah replied, crossing her arms and staying close to the exit.

Snow scratched the back of his head, "I don't suppose it could just be-I don't know- good luck?"

Monsters were released onto their area of the ship; Fang shook her head looking at Snow, "That looks a lot more like bad luck."

Snow grimaced, "You got a point."

Lightning looked at Sarah and then Fang, "Not to me."

Sarah nodded in agreement, "Yeah. That we can work with."

The corner of Lightning's mouth turned up in a tiny smirk, "Exactly."

Sarah and Lightning ran ahead, leading the assault and destroying the monsters…

* * *

**Rosa**

Rosa stood by Rygdea, hands on her hips as she looked at the Calvary troops. They were all gearing up for the coming invasion, Cid walked up beside her and she looked at him, "You look worried."

"Just a little," he replied with a smile, "Just…take care of yourself…for me."

Rosa smiled; her fingers grazed his arm, "If you take care of yourself."

"For you, I promise," he replied, eyes soft.

She smiled, "Then I promise, too."

Rygdea cleared his throat, "Okay, General. We're ready to charge."

Cid nodded, "All right. Return soon," he looked at Rosa, "Okay?"

Rygdea and Rosa nodded, "Yeah."

Rygdea turned and led the men into their ships, Rosa gave Cid one last look and smiled, "I'll be back. I promise."

He nodded, "I'll hold you to it."

She turned and ran after Rygdea, "Wait up!"

Then they headed off to the Palamecia…

* * *

**Sarah**

They rounded a narrow bend and ended up in a wide area when a large, oddly colored flying monster swept over head and turned on them. Fang lifted her lance, never taking her eyes off of it, and called, "Sarah, Light! How you figure this makes us lucky?"

"Because when we kill it, we're one step closer to Vanille." Lightning said.

Sarah nodded, "How's that for an answer?"

Fang grinned wildly, Well…When you put it that way…!"

They fought the monster for a few minutes until it hit the deck and slid off the end. The group relaxed for a few minutes, but Sarah kept her hand on the hilt of her weapon- she was sure she heard wing beats just then. That's when she saw it, "Guys!"

Everyone turned back around, facing the place the creature had fallen just as Sarah used a 'Libra' spell, "It's a Kalavinka Striker!"

Snow exhaled, "One big, fat stroke of luck after another. I'm so happy I could cry."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she watched it fly over head again, "Shut up, Snow."

He grinned as they came to stand by Fang; the beast turned and stared them down. Fang scoffed, "Tease us, will ya?"

Snow smashed his fists together, "Come down here!"

Just then there was an explosion on the left and a huge _thunk_ on their right. Sarah turned to the right, while the others looked to the left. She stared as the huge Kalavinka Striker hit the deck once more, a certain tan skinned girl on its back and a gun held up in the air as she jumped down.

Sarah stared as Rosa came running over and the Kalavinka flew off again, Rosa pointed at the explosion in the other direction. Both girls turned in time to see a little Chocobo chick fly out of the smoke, a coughing Vanille and Sazh emerged next.

Fang yelled out, "Vanille!"

Vanille looked up, "Fang!"

They ran to one another and reunited while the others realized Rosa had arrived.

Rosa grinned as Fang hugged Vanille, "I'm so glad they found each other."

"Me, too…WHOA!" Snow yelled, jumping back and staring at Rosa, "When did you get here!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "When you guys were watching the explosion."

Snow hugged Rosa so hard that she was lifted off her feet, "YEAH! The gang's back together now!"

"Put-me down!" Rosa choked out, "Can't-BREATHE!"

"Oops. Sorry." Snow laughed as he set her on her feet.

Then Snow looked in Sazh's direction, "There you are!"

Sazh grinned, "Miss me?"

Snow gave him a look, "NOT YOU-!"

"The monster!" Sarah yelled in time for Sazh to turn around and fall on his butt.

With a shake of her head, Sarah looked at Rosa, who held her silver and black guns at eyelevel, "I'll shoot, and you go for the head."

Sarah nodded, "Right."

Several bullets launched from the two guns, both encased with what appeared to be water. Sarah took her sword and launched herself at the beast as it writhed in pain; in one effortless sweep its head fell to the deck below-followed by its dismembered body.

Sarah landed on her feet by Rosa, "How did you…?"

"Amazing what being a l'Cie does for your weapon, eh?" Rosa asked cheerily.

Sarah shook her head, "You're impossible sometimes…"

The others stared in shock for a few minutes and then Sazh scratched the back of his head, "Uh…so? What's on the agenda?"

Snow smashed his fist into his hand again, "Toppling the Sanctum."

Sazh held his hands out in a desperate gesture, "No, I mean really."

Sarah and Lightning exchanged glances as Rosa went and joined in the 'Pulse Reunion', then Lightning shook her head, "He's serious. We're gonna take down the Sanctum and give Cocoon back to the people."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. The fal'Cie have called the shots far longer than they should have."

Rosa, Fang, and Vanille finally decided to rejoin the conversation as Hope exhaled heavily, "If we pull this off…it will be a miracle."

Fang set her lance on the deck and placed a hand on her hip, "Well, good thing Lady Luck's on our side."

Tons of flying creatures went flying over their heads then; Sazh shook his head, "More of 'em?"

Snow looked at Sarah, "You know, this is really getting old."

Sarah tilted her head, a small smirk on her face, "So are you."

"HEY!"

"Check this out!" Fang said, an excited tone in her voice, "A miracle-Gran Pulse style!"

"Sweet!" Rosa yelled out, jumping off the ground excitedly as Fang and Vanille ran to the side on the ship.

Sarah realized what they were doing and walked over with Rosa, she said to Fang, "Rosa could shoot 'Slow' at it."

Fang nodded as a beast headed their way, "Rosa, you shoot. Vanille, go fishing!"

The four Pulsians stood together as the others watched; Rosa shot the blank 'Slow' bullet at the beast as Vanille swung her weapon at it. Fang launched herself on the thing's back and slammed her lance into its spine; it slammed down onto the deck. It roared as Fang smiled to herself, "That's a good girl."

Sarah waved at the others as Vanille and Rosa climbed on, "Come on! Let's go!"

The others ran over and found places to sit, everyone grabbing onto one another. Hope made sure to sit behind Sarah, his arms tight around her waist. The beast took off before Sazh could sit, he was now clutching on one of the spikes on its back, yelling wildly.

Fang called back to him, "Believe in Lady Luck now?"

"Yeah!" He yelled back to her, "Lady _Bad_ Luck!"

Sarah felt herself _actually _smile involuntarily for the first time in two weeks, Hope laughed and her heart skipped a beat.

Just then Snow grinned, "Time to Purge a Primarch!"

"You got it!" Fang exclaimed in exhilaration, she pressed on her lance and made the winged creature fly faster, "Ya!"

They dodged bullets from ships in front of windows until one shot them out, they circled back and Lightning called, "Jump!"

They all jumped into the black smoke below them, all blindly falling onto their paths…

* * *

**And everyone is back together again at last! What will happen next I wonder? Well, review and you'll find out! :) Thanks for reading!**

**~Sarah~**


	7. The Real Agenda

**I updated on time this week! Chapter Seven is here and the story is actually almost to the halfway point! There's not much to say for this chapter so read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is still not mine. Sigh. ;)**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**~The Real Agenda~**

_I looked out Oerba; the city was older looking and seemed more ancient than ever. I looked at my hands and clenched them into fists, "It was all my fault…"_

_Rosa stood beside me, a hand on my shoulder, "No it wasn't, we were just meant to go our own way for a while."_

_I shook my head, "But she's not-"_

_"She'll come back when it's time," she said simply._

_It was in moments like these that I realized that Rosa was just a month or two under a year older than me. She looked at me knowingly, "Come on, let's go explore or something. You shouldn't be moping around on your seventeenth birthday."_

_I let my hand fall to the handle of my scythe, "We already explored all of Gran Pulse by the time we were twelve. I don't think there is anywhere else to go."_

_"Let's just grab some Chocobos and ride; you never know what new spots they'll find!" She replied cheerily, grabbing the guns her mother had left behind for her and prancing out the door._

_I shook my head, thinking to myself, **'I never even stood a chance, did I?'**_

_Once we were both on Archylte Steppe, we found Chocobos. She let her Chocobo lead the way, and a part of my mind was suddenly warning against this. But my mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't halt whatever was going on as I watched Rosa's Chocobo leap onto the eastern cliffs-heading into Aggra's Trough._

_Rosa's eyes were lit in wonder-she'd never been here, I had. Beyond this would be Aggra's Pasture, where a temperamental Ochu and its spawn lived, and beyond that would be the Haerii Oldroad. The dead end that was the Haerii Archaeopolis would be the end of our journey._

_Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming for us…As Rosa stared at our surroundings, I noticed something odd. The red wall that had always blocked the path, a path our parents had called 'Way of the Ancients', was gone. I hadn't realized it until we were in an area I didn't recognize._

_"Rosa, I don't think we should-"_

_"What the hell is that?" She asked me loudly, not even hearing me. She kicked her Chocobo in the sides to make it go faster-I had a mental flash of a Chocobo attack from when we were younger-and then I spurred my own bird faster._

_"Rosa! Wait!" I hollered louder, but then I saw it emerge from the cliffs for the first time in two hundred years-the fal'Cie Titan. My Chocobo froze then, it flipped me off its back and screeched-running the opposite way as I hit the ground. Rosa's Chocobo almost ran me over as it did the same to her. I crawled over to her, shaking her shoulder, "We have to get out now!"_

_She stared in terror as the fal'Cie turned to us, "Cursed humans…"_

_I was now stunned and afraid to move. It stared down at me and reached its huge, massive hand down to me as I pushed Rosa back, "Humans…Your fate…is decided…"_

_The blackness was around us suddenly, Rosa looked at me-she was terrified, "What's going on…?"_

_I saw the light lash out before I could get to her, "Rosa-!"_

_It struck me first. I was blinded, I couldn't think, and I couldn't move…I heard Rosa gasp in shock. The next thing I knew we were back in the new area, Rosa was clutching her arm and squinting at me as if she couldn't see. I grabbed my side just above my hip as it burned furiously. Rosa moved her arm and I saw it-I saw the brand._

_My eyes shifted from the brand of the l'Cie to her face, and for the first time in my entire life I had no idea what to do. I was wishing then that I had gone with Sarah; I was wishing then that she was here with us-to tell _me_ what to do. I was wishing that one of my best friends in the whole world was here to save us._

_Titan looked at us a moment, "My part is done here…"_

_Then the giant bastard turned away from us, I gritted my teeth and just let out a scream of frustration, "God damn it, you bastard!"_

_The ground suddenly lit up around me, Rosa stared at me in fear as black and blue hieroglyphics formed around me, "Sarah!"_

_"Get back!" I shouted, "Get to Oerba! Call Sarah!"_

_But it was too late; shadows were flying around me in a pattern so erratic and so quick that I couldn't tell how many they were until the stopped moving. I was finally able to count them all, thirteen of them against me. I came face-to-face with the largest one then, it stared me down with its yellow eyes shining from out of its helmet, **"We are the Knights of the Round. We shall end your suffering."**_

_Something in me snapped then, I gritted my teeth and held my scythe at the ready, "Try me, you tin-can of an asshole."_

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah and Lightning were the only ones who landed on their feet; Sarah helped Rosa up while Lightning looked around. Once everyone was on their feet, Lightning nodded, "Dysley's through there."

Fang and Vanille talked amongst themselves before Fang walked up next to Sarah, who looked at Rosa, "If anything happens…"

"Use the Eidolon, got it." Rosa said cheerily, "But, I dunno how Leviathan is gonna help here."

Sarah grinned and then they took off down the blue lit hallway. After taking out enemy after enemy, they finally burst through the door at the end. Sazh saw Nabaat and yelled, "I've been looking for you, Nabaat!"

She jumped down from standing next to Dysley, she lifted her rod and spoke to the Primarch, "Your Eminence, please escape. I'll cover your retreat."

Just then Vanille looked at Rosa, "It's Skirt Man!"

Rosa snickered as Sarah gave her a quizzical look, they all looked back up when Dysley spoke, "Why don't you leave, Jihl…Or rather take your leave. Humans have no business here."

There was a mixture of, "What…?"

Jihl turned around, "Your Eminence!"

But then a ball of silver light smashed her in the side, she fell to the ground and ceased to move. Rosa was the first to speak, "What the fuck!"

Then Sazh gasped, "M-Magic?"

Dysley lifted his staff as more balls of light began rotating around the top of it, then floated and swung the staff. The beams of light shot at people, killed any 'humans', Snow roared, "Dysley!"

Sarah grabbed her sword's hilt, "People aren't trash! You can't just throw them away, you monster!"

Dysley chuckled as he landed before them, "What else does one do with tools?"

Snow yelled in frustration and aimed a fist at him, he hit a force field-sending him flying back into the group. Sarah and Hope knelt next to him, "Snow…!"

Dysley's old face was crinkled in hate, "Cocoon is a factory built by fal'Cie. A factory for the mass production of human thralls."

Snow was on his knees, "Not anymore, it's not!"

Dysley scoffed, "What can mere men do? Without our help, death is all of which you're capable." He then pointed at them, "You saw the fools. A mindless mob, drunk on the fear of a few l'Cie."

Lightning had her weapon in hand as she walked forward, "If they only knew a l'Cie was the one filling their glasses!"

"L'Cie?" Dysley scoffed, "You mean me?" He chuckled loudly, "Oh child, perish the thought. I am more than that!"

Just then a bird flew over head and a burst of light blinded them all momentarily, a huge monster loomed ahead of them and roared, "I am fal'Cie! My name is Barthandelus! Voice of the Sanctum, and Lord-Sovereign of the Cocoon fal'Cie. Your kind feared the darkness, so we gave you light. You begged us for the Purge, and did it not come to pass?"

He rose higher, towering over them as they all back up, he continued to yell, "Now you spurn out counsel? You must learn your place!"

Sarah scoffed, "Yeah, over my dead body!"

The monster like fal'Cie roared in defiance and opened its metal like doors to shoot thousands of beams at them; Lightning and Sarah were crouched down as they waited for the attack to end. Light looked at Sarah, "What now?"

"You have a Librascope?" Sarah asked, counting as she looked around, making sure everyone was all right.

Lightning nodded, "Got it." She used it and then looked at Sarah, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…Let's do this!" Sarah yelled as she launched herself over to Barthandelus's metal frame. Her sword in hand, she slashed at the fal'Cie furiously. Her assault was followed by Fang and Lightning, the three took on the front offense while Rosa, Hope, and Sazh cast magic. Snow distracted Barthandelus while Vanille healed everyone.

Suddenly, Barthandelus's shape melted and disappeared. Sarah held herself rigidly, unable to believe it was over. Snow, on the other hand, was scoffing, "A fal'Cie running the Sanctum…"

Sarah looked at Hope, who looked concerned as he said, "Then…I guess it wasn't Eden controlling things after all-"

A tremor ran through the ground they stood on as Barthandelus's voice boomed, "As I said-I am Lord Sovereign."

Rosa whined, "Why won't you just die already?"

"Ease is not the issue," he said, darkness underlying his tone, "You have not fought to win. You should know quite well the sure way of dispatching our kind."

Everyone looked around, small gasps and whispers, but Sarah found herself staring at Fang, "Ragnarok."

Fang's brow creased as she stared at the 'Primarch', "What's Ragnarok?"

Fang gasped out as she grabbed her shoulder where her mark was, Barthandelus laughed, "Pitiful l'Cie, you've forgotten your Focus. Ragnarok is the beast one of you must become in order to lay waste to Cocoon. You have had the dream."

Barthandelus disappeared and reappeared next to Fang and Vanille, "One among you will become that monstrosity," he disappeared again, only to stand beside Snow and Hope, "Defeat Orphan," he vanished again, standing directly behind Sarah and whispering in her ear, "…and destroy Cocoon."

He teleported back to the front of the room, Lightning stared, "Orphan?"

"The font of Eden's power," Barthandelus went on, "Orphan fuels Eden with strength, and Eden in turn sustains you and the rest of our kind. Destroy Orphan, and you'll release a force such as this world has never seen." He raised a fist, clenching it in the air, "Cocoon will be torn asunder!"

Fang gasped as she stood, her body clearly in pain, as she said, "So if I did that… Destroyed Orphan…"

He did his teleport thing, standing in Fang's face, "Your Focus would be fulfilled."

Sarah closed her eyes, fists tightened in anger, _**'There's no way I'm even considering that!'**_ She swung her sword down and through Barthandelus, "No way!"

Lightning's hand tightened on her weapon, "So what? Who says it has to be!"

Snow came forward, lifting Serah's crystallized tear, "Serah asked us to save Cocoon before she turned to crystal. Save it! And that's what we're gonna do! Serah was trying to tell us how to complete our Focus, and we have-"

Sarah saw Rosa shiver as Barthandelus started laughing, "Allow me to help you see the truth of things."

Barthandelus looked at Sarah and Rosa, "Your friend was sent to awaken the catalyst to Cocoon's destruction," and then he looked at Snow and Lightning, "And the moment you arrived, your friend wept crystal tears. This was because her Focus required that you all be brought together. Those girls did nothing but assemble the tools for Cocoon's destruction."

Rosa fell to her knees, "No…"

Snow staggered back slightly, his gaze set on the ground, and Barthandelus went on, "Did it never occur to you? Or did you simply refuse to countenance the thought?" The ground shook again, Sarah yanked Rosa to her feet, and the bastard went on talking, "If you will not face the truth, then face the peril of your plight!"

Just then a mechanical looking bird flew over head; Sarah shook Rosa by the shoulders, "Shoot it! Shoot it now!"

But Rosa was frozen, the bird covered Barthandelus as began making his escape, "Run, l'Cie! See how stark reality is!" Then he was gone and the ground shook more violently.

Lightning staggered toward the exit, "Come on!"

Hope ran to Sarah and Rosa, "We have to go now!"

Sarah looked at Rosa and then Hope, "Yeah…"

They ran down the hallway until they found a ship, once they were all in, Sazh took the controls, "This is bad! The yoke's jammed!"

Lightning yelled, "What?"

Snow was roaring in anger, "I knew it was a trap!"

Rosa was suddenly yelling, "WHY IS HE TALKING ABOUT EGGS!"

Hope had a grip on Sarah as the ship shook violently, he pointed out the window, "Something's coming!"

They all looked up and out the window as a large monstrous looking ship flew at them, over the speaker they heard none other than Rosch from Palumpolum curse, "Not so fast, l'Cie!"

A missile hit the ship, rocking everyone and earning a few yells, Sarah yelled, "Hang on!"

They all braced themselves as Rosch's ship launched several attacks-smoke fogged their view until they cleared it. Sazh slammed his fist on the wheel, "What the hell kind of ship is this? Fighting on its own!"

The ship turned and began firing at Rosch, Sarah made her way over to Rosa, "Get down!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Sarah yelled, Rosa and Vanille both crouched down close to the ground as another attack made contact.

Rosch scoffed on the intercom, "Clever, aren't you?"

Sarah had ducked down as well, Hope held on to the back of two seats to keep himself steady as he yelled, "Can't we do something!"

Sazh yelled back, "Got me! I give up!"

They flew through a blue cover over a city then, all communications with Rosch's ship stopped suddenly. Sarah looked at Lightning, "What's going on!"

"I don't know, but we're okay for the second," she said slowly.

Sarah got to her feet but looked at the other girls, "Stay down just in case."

They all looked out the windows, people on the ground stared at the ship in terror. Then Rosa and Vanille began screeching-

"Sazh, look out!"

"OH YOUR GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Sarah and the others whipped around, they all yelled out as the ship began shaking and electricity coursed through the ship.

The last thing Sarah recalled was falling backwards and into Hope's arms…

* * *

_I stared up at the stars, wondering how much longer we could actually pull this off alone. I kept looking at that damn emergency phone…I knew full and well that Sarah had the other one, she always kept it charged…Rosa had tried to help me with the Knights of the Round…and it had ended badly._

_Eventually I figured out how to channel my magic and was able to somewhat heal her. I twisted my hands nervously, it had been so long…Was she right? Was I really that foolish to risk Rosa's life for the sake of my pride?_

_I never in my life thought that picking up a telephone and hitting in a number would be so hard…I swallowed my fear down and whispered to myself, "This is for Rosa…I can do this…"_

_On the third ring I heard the familiar voice of one of my best friends, "Hello?"_

_"Sarah…" I whispered, trying not to be a baby about this. I never got emotional… Why would I be now?_

_"Sarah? Is that you?" She asked, disbelief colored her tone, "Is it really you?"_

_'**Apparently I'm the only one having a hard time getting words out'**, I thought to myself, "Sarah…We're in trouble…"_

_Alarm, "What's wrong?"_

_"We…I…I couldn't stop it…I failed…I couldn't protect her…" I whispered, making no sense._

_She was silent, "Rosa's not…"_

_"No…No, of course not," I looked up at the sky again, "The blockade to the Way of the Ancients…It wasn't there, Titan….the fal'Cie awoke and it…"_

_"It what? Sarah, you have to calm down a second or I'm not going to be able to help you," she said calmly, trying to fix everything with just her voice, "Now, what did it do?"_

_I closed my eyes, I felt the tears as I said, "It made us l'Cie, Sarah…"_

_It was quiet, she didn't even breath, and then in a rush, "I'm on my way. Stay in Oerba. I'll be there soon."_

_She hung up the phone…and if I'd known then that I would be dooming her as well…I would have never made that life changing phone call…_

* * *

**Sarah**

When Sarah managed to get her eyes open again, they were all standing around a large, cavern like room. Hope had an arm around her, steadying her, "You all right?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah…I think so…"

Lightning looked up at the room's metal frame, "Where are we?"

Vanille and Rosa were both walking while doing weird little dances, "Looks like a piece of Pulse!"

"Pulse?" Sazh asked, his eyes wide, "What, you mean like the Bodhum Vestige? Something like that…this close to Eden…"

"Yeah, well, what I don't understand is, after the Purge, and all that l'Cie paranoia…"

Sarah straightened and shook her head to clear her thoughts, "…why keep a chunk of Pulse under the floorboards?"

Fang nodded, "Exactly."

Hope looked at Lightning and then Sarah, "Is this what the Primarch wanted us to see?"

"A place for l'Cie to accept their fate…" Lightning said aimlessly.

Hope and Sarah stood close to each other, he looked down at her, "Do you really think our Focus…is what Dysley said it is…?"

Vanille looked at Rosa, Rosa shook her head, "That Ragnarok thing."

"Destroy the fal'Cie Eden…and shatter Cocoon…" Sazh mumbled to himself, the Chocobo flitted around the group, "That's what the vision is telling us, more or less." He sighed, "So, we're back to square one…"

"Out of luck, you mean." Sarah scoffed.

Sarah looked over at Snow, he was leaning on a pillar, just staring out at nothing. Sarah frowned, she'd been disturbed by what Dysley had said…but Snow just looked broken…

Vanille danced over to Snow, "Mr. Hero! Cocoon calling Snow!"

He ignored Vanille, Rosa got in Snow's face, "Hey! BANDANA HEAD!"

But Snow remained unresponsive, Hope exhaled and said, "It's almost like Dysley wants it to come true."

Rosa sat on the ground, she looked up at Hope, "It does look that way, doesn't it?"

Sazh held a hand out in a servant like gesture, "He sure didn't mind explaining it. 'Here's your Focus on a silver platter'."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Vanille said slowly, touching her chin with her index finger, "I don't get it."

Rosa nodded, looking up at Vanille now, "Yeah, why's a Cocoon fal'Cie going after Cocoon?"

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe the fal'Cie have lost their marbles."

Rosa looked at Sarah, "They have marbles?"

Sarah closed her eyes, _**'Count to three…1...2...3...Okay, I'm good.' **_"No, it was a figure of speech."

"Oh…"

Fang turned around, "Hey, Snow! Nothing from you?"

Snow closed his eyes and didn't answer, Sazh shrugged and pointed north, "So, this way?"

Sarah nodded, looking at Snow one last time, "Let's get moving."

Rosa and Vanille skipped ahead while Fang and Lightning casually talked about the Pulse surroundings. Sazh was twirling his own gun around, Snow hung in the back silently. Sarah and Hope walked side by side, he held her hand gently, "Things look like they're only going to get worse before they get better…"

Sarah frowned, her eyes on Rosa's back, "It does appear that way…"

Hope gave her a long look of concern, "Are you okay?"

Sarah let her head hang slightly, shaking her head, "I just…It's so hard to believe it, you know? Tools of destruction…us? Me? You? Rosa? …_Sarah_?"

Hope gave her a reassuring smile as they kept walking, squeezing her hand lightly, "It'll be okay."

They stopped for a break about an hour after that, Lightning walked past Snow. Snow finally spoke, "Hey, uh, I've got to apologize…It looks like I was wrong."

Sarah and Lightning met each others gazes and then Lightning looked at Snow, who found the ground extremely interesting just then, "About Serah's Focus? Not like you to second guess yourself."

Snow shook his head slowly before looking at Lightning, "Well, even heroes make mistakes."

Hope looked at Sarah, but Sarah waved him on. Hope nodded and left Sarah and Lightning alone with Snow. Sarah crossed her arms and looked at him sadly, "What about Cocoon? Aren't you going to protect it?"

Lightning sighed, "Either way, your faith in Serah was strong. That strength got you this far."

Snow looked at the ground, "It was all wrong."

"So what?" Sarah scoffed.

Lightning nodded, "Yeah. You tried so hard to convince us that you even fooled yourself. You've been a total idiot. But still…it saved me. You trusted Serah."

"You have to let that faith and trust drive you again, Snow," Sarah said softly, she looked up at Lightning.

Lightning looked sorrowful, "It even made me want to believe…"

She walked away, leaving Sarah with Snow. He took out Serah's crystallized tear and held it up, "Serah…Talk to me, baby…"

Sarah smiled, patted him on the shoulder and led him forward, "Let's go, Hero. We'll get left behind…"

The trek went on for maybe thirty minutes through narrow tunnels, and then they came out into a tower and cathedral like room.

Hope let out a huge sigh as he looked around the new open room they'd found, "I can't believe we're still in Cocoon…"

"It's kind of creepy." Sazh murmured to himself.

They all stood there, examining the area when the floor lit up red and their brands began burning. Sarah grasped her neck, "What the hell…?"

The big metal pillars around them were shining blue light and let out steam, the sides opened and monsters poured out. It took only a few moments to dispatch the beasts, all of them were silent. Then Vanille took off up a flight of stairs- Rosa naturally followed her, "Heeeeeey! Wait up!"

Sarah frowned as they all made it up the stairs, she stood by Vanille as they all looked out over the expansive area, "This…must be an Ark."

Lightning frowned, "An Ark?"

"That's what they called 'em," Fang explained.

Vanille exhaled, trying to be serious for once, "Long ago, the fal'Cie who made their home on Gran Pulse were afraid of invasion from the outside…As part of their battle preparations, they created an army of living weapons."

Sarah shook her head, "The fal'Cie kept all their little monsters locked away inside these things called Arks…They also hid Arks everywhere, all over the world…"

Rosa flipped her wrist over in a 'duh' gesture, "Everyone knows that."

Lightning had her hands on her hips, "So…this is basically a Pulse armory."

"Most of us never believed in 'em," Fang said while looking around, "A few people tried searching, but they never found a thing. Who'd have thought to look on Cocoon?"

Sazh scoffed, kicking the floor slightly, "Right under our noses…That's some secret they kept… Those Sanctum guys…what are they up to?"

Vanille frowned, "The story's not done, there's more."

Sarah looked back at her friends, "The legends say the Arks were going to be used for something more…befitting of Pulse. In other words, to force unwilling l'Cie…to master their new found powers."

Lightning smirked, "Okay, so, I get it. Dysley's goal is to forge us into stronger weapons. Right…"

"Not Cie'th," Sazh said, holding his hands up above his head, "But monsters, all the same."

Hope looked out at the sight Sarah was looking at, he nodded to himself and clenched his fist as he stood beside her, "Think of it as training for the fight ahead."

"Hope's right!" Vanille cheered.

The ground shook then, Sazh muttered, "Wait…What was that?"

Then, of course, the pillars opened and more enemies came out. Rosa whined, "Man! Why can't we like ever get a break!"

Hope pointed behind them, "Over there! We gotta keep moving!"

Sarah nodded, staying at the back with Lightning as the other fled, "Let's go!"

Both women took off after their friends…and towards a new tragedy.

* * *

**Review if you would? :) **

**~Sarah~**


	8. It Always Raines On My Parade

**Chapter Eight arrives in its weekly fashion! :) So, I wanted to thank LadyLightning for reviewing. It definitely made my day reading your review! Yes, Rosa and Sarah are _both_ based off of people I've known for a long time. They're both pretty much like this in real life. :)**

**So, read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I think at this point in my life I shouldn't have to say I don't own Final Fantasy...**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**~It Always Raines On My Parade~**

_Sarah sat on one of the old bunk beds, her eyes on the ceiling as I paced around the room. Rosa had decided to attempt to fix Bhakti again, she had the small robot in the corner of the room with an array of tools around her._

_Sarah looked at me as I ran a hand through my hair in agitation, she sighed, "You know, we can't sit here and twiddle our thumbs forever. We'll turn into Cie'th for sure at this rate."_

_I looked over at her; Titan had seized her upon arrival and made her a l'Cie, too. It was my fault. I closed my eyes and shook my head, after the incident with Sarah's Eidolon and my own…we kept waiting for Rosa's to appear, but nothing…I finally exhaled, "I don't know what to do now."_

_"The world above hates l'Cie, so I don't think we can even consider going there." Sarah said quietly._

_I frowned, "So, tell me what you saw again…"_

_"The Focus…I don't know, it was some kind of monster attacking Cocoon. I think it was Ragnarok, but that's just a legend…" She looked at me, "You saw the same thing though, right?"_

_"Yeah." I lied, in truth I had seen a huge metal monster-a fal'Cie-and it flaring to life before me. I looked at Rosa and then Sarah, "I just don't know. Destroying Cocoon? Seems like that's going a bit far…"_

_Sarah and I both watch Rosa as the small robot beeped at her; she frowned and started picking up other tools. We just laughed quietly._

_I sat on a chair across from Sarah, "Maybe…we should go to Cocoon."_

_"What?" Sarah asked, shocked, "That's suicide!"_

_"Just listen!" I pleaded, she shook her head and I went on, "If we go to Cocoon and hide our brands…maybe we can find something out about the l'Cie or Ragnarok or something. Maybe we can find out how to reverse the l'Cie thing, who knows?"_

_"I don't think there _is_ a way, Sarah," Sarah told me quietly, "But I'm sure they have their own opinion on Ragnarok. I don't know, it just seems really dangerous."_

_I let out a deep breath, "We can try or we die as Cie'th."_

_She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling again, "I hate this. Not knowing what to do next."_

_"Tell me about it," I sighed._

_She smiled at me, "Things haven't changed much…"_

_"No, not really." I laughed._

_Sarah put her arm across her eyes and mumbled, "I guess we should head to Cocoon tomorrow."_

_I bowed my head, "I'm sorry…"_

_"Wasn't your fault, no one could've predicted this would happen." She said in an oddly up beat voice, "Besides, just think of it as an adventure!"_

_I smiled, "Yeah…Okay."_

_**'An adventure…yeah, right.'**_

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah exhaled; Rosa had run ahead with Vanille…_again_. Hope laughed at the expression on her face, "You look like a mom who has their work cut out for them."

She rolled her eyes, "That's exactly what I feel like. I swear she's like the Energizer Bunny, she just keeps going and going and going."

Hope laughed again, Sarah's hand in his, "Sorry, wish I could help."

Sarah shrugged, "It's okay. Not even _Sarah_ could calm Rosa down, so I don't feel that bad about it."

Hope smiled again, "You talk like you two always took care of her."

"We did, despite being the younger ones. _Sarah_ and I were always watching out for her, she's smart…she just doesn't _ever_ think things through and that usually gets her in-"

There was a huge crashing noise and Rosa screaming, "SORRY!"

Sarah sighed again, "-trouble."

Hope smirked and shook his head, "Exhibit A?"

"Exactly."

They all walked, small bits of chatter amongst the way as they destroyed monster after monster-unfortunately, doing exactly as Dysley had wanted. Their powers were growing, but so was their resolve…until they rounded the next corner.

Rosa stopped walking suddenly-making Vanille run right into her, "Rosa! What are you do…ing…?"

Both girls were staring at something; Sarah sped up and walked in front of them, "What the hell?"

Snow stood beside Sarah, "Raines?"

Sarah and Fang exchanged looks, and then both looked at Cid as he came toward them. Fang murmured so that only Sarah could hear, "Something isn't right here…"

"Tell me about it…" She grumbled back.

Rosa looked abashed, Snow lifted a hand as everyone seemed to tense up, "Easy guys, it's all right. Raines is a Sanctum officer. He's been helping us out-"

Sarah shook her head, "Hold on."

Then, before Sarah could stop her, Rosa darted past her, but only ahead a few feet. Rosa took a few steps toward him, "Cid…? What…. Why are you here?"

Sarah looked away; she had a bad feeling about this. Her hand involuntarily tightened on the hilt of her sword, "Rosa…Don't-"

Lightning was the first to move, but Cid easily disarmed her. That was when Snow yanked Rosa back, it was clear that Cid meant harm to them all…Rosa just couldn't see it. She didn't want to.

Sarah bowed her head, _**'I'm so sorry…'**_

Lightning's weapon flew through the air as she skid across the floor, Cid caught it without effort, "I put you on the path. That was my Focus."

Fang snarled, "You're a l'Cie?"

Rosa stared, her eyes filled with hopelessness, as Snow held her back, "Why…?"

Cid had a lost look about him as he murmured, "Since long before we met. I did my best to assist you, as bid by the Sanctum fal'Cie. Now do you understand?"

Sarah watched Rosa carefully; the small, tan girl shook her head in denial as Cid went on, "The fal'Cie have watched over you, guiding your every step. The 'luck' that saved you time and time again was a deliberate machination."

Sarah was disgusted, "Why?"

"The Primarch-or should I say, Barthandelus- is crafting you into the instruments of Cocoon's demise." Cid answered.

Sarah looked away, Sazh stepped forward while waving his arms around wildly, "A Cocoon fal'Cie? Why?"

"Why?" Cid raised Lightning's weapon to eye level, "To restore the Maker."

Hope frowned, "The…Maker?"

"The entity responsible for creating both humans and fal'Cie." Sarah murmured, more to herself than anyone, "Our supposed God."

"Calling back the Maker-" Cid explained, "-requires a fitting sacrifice."

Lightning finally managed to get back on her feet as she spat, "Yeah, we've heard. The destruction of Cocoon."

"The entire world…as a tribute to some God that hasn't returned in hundreds of years. Yeah, this is all starting to make sense," Sarah scoffed sarcastically in anger.

"Consider it a bloody tribute," Cid commented as he threw Lightning's weapon back to her.

"No…" Sazh murmured to himself, "That's crazy talk…"

"I don't get it," Hope exhaled, "Why do they need us? Couldn't the fal'Cie end Cocoon with just a thought?"

"Their existence is bound to the creation and maintenance of this floating shell. It is their very nature that holds them in check." Cid replied.

Hope gave Cid a look that said 'Oh yeah, that helped…NOT!', so Sarah explained, "Cocoon fal'Cie can't directly destroy Cocoon…They needed tools to do so, they used the l'Cie."

Vanille cried out, "If we can stop this by doing nothing…then we'll do nothing!"

"Noble, I expected as much," Cid answered.

Then-scaring everyone-Rosa was screaming, "You lied to us! You lied to me! What happened to saving Cocoon! Rebuilding it for the people!" She was breathing heavily, sobs filled in her voice, "Was…Was it all a lie?"

Cid's eyes reflected the sadness there, like he was being held prisoner in his own mind, and said, "A shadow…of a dream from when I was human…"

"How could…you let this happen to you, Cid? How could you let this happen to us?" She cried; it tore at Sarah's heart.

"I had power and no will to wield it…The fal'Cie changed that, changed me." Cid said pathetically.

Vanille shook her head, "You were made a l'Cie?"

"A l'Cie," Cid scoffed, "Tied to an inescapable Focus-a slave to destiny. I'd lost hope…I'd all but given up on dreams of freedom…"

Sarah's hand tightened further on her swords hilt, "What the hell are you even saying?"

"I'm here of my own accord," Rosa looked up as Cid spoke, "Not by fal'Cie order." He met her gaze, "Seeing you fight…brought it all back. Brought back that future I once strove for…I, too, will challenge my fate!"

His brand, located on his hand, began glowing and power exploded out of him. Sarah pushed Rosa even further into Snow's grip, "Get her out of here! Back track!"

Snow nodded as Rosa thrashed against his grasp, screaming at the pillar of light that was now Cid, "CID! NO! _CID!_"

Sarah turned away from Rosa's shrieks as Snow pulled her away. Sarah stood by Lightning as the others and herself were suddenly surrounded by strange objects, trapped. Lightning tried to assure them, "Easy guys…"

Cid's new form was odd, but he spoke, "If I can defeat you here, the fal'Cie plan will fail!"

"Raines!" Fang roared.

Cid went on, power still changing his appearance, "I will use all my remaining power! I will set you free!"

Sarah used her sword to block the second rush of power that exerted itself from Cid, Lightning used a Librascope, "You get that?"

"Yeah!" Sarah yelled back, "Move Hope, Vanille, and Sazh back! You, Fang, and I can handle this!"

Fang used magic on Cid; Sarah bowed her head and cast 'Haste' on the three of them.

Then they used pure force and Cid went down within moments.

A look of pain flashed across his face as Sarah lifted her sword up above her head, "This is goodbye, Cid-"

"NO!" Rosa shoved Sarah back and Cid fell forward, Rose caught him, "No…!"

Snow jogged toward them, panting as he stood between Sarah and Lightning. Lightning shook her head, "Raines…"

"Ironic…Isn't it…?" Cid whispered, trying to right himself, but his weight was entirely on Rosa's smaller form, "The only thing I wanted…was a moment of triumph… To save Cocoon…" He didn't say it loud enough so everyone could hear, but Sarah read his lips as he whispered to Rosa, "…to save you…"

Rosa held him gently as he spoke, "How it ends…isn't important…Just do what you know is right…Trust yourselves…"

Cid began glowing-Sarah took a step forward, "Rosa! Get away from him-"

But the light exploded, everyone shielded their eyes, and as it faded…Rosa sat with her arms around a crystallized Cid…

She slid to her knees and sobbed, Sarah looked away, _**'Damn it…Why is it that I can't keep my promise…? She keeps getting hurt…'**_

Sazh was the first to speak, "What? Did he complete his Focus?"

Snow shook his head, "I don't think so…All Raines did…was try to save Cocoon in his own way…His own way!"

Snow clutched his fist in front of him and stormed off the other way, Sazh exclaimed, "Hey!"

Lightning voiced, "Where are you-?"

Vanille cried out, "Snow!"

The other five walked off after him, but Sarah remained where she was…watching Rosa.

Eventually, Rosa's tears stopped and she simply stared at Cid's crystallized form.

Sarah put a hand on her shoulder, Rosa sniffed, "He'll be okay now…right…?"

"Right…"

Rosa touched Cid's cheek, "We have to save Cocoon…Cid, _Sarah_, Serah, Dajh, everyone…They're counting on us."

"Yeah," Sarah said quietly, "We can't let them down."

Rosa smiled, her eyes on Cid, "I'll see you soon…I promise."

She ran off in the direction that the others had gone, Sarah followed her and then looked back one more time. She saw Cid's crystallized form disappear in a bright light… and then nothing was left.

"Goodbye, Cid…"

* * *

**Sarah**

Hope was waiting for Sarah around the corner, their eyes met and Hope hugged her, "You okay?"

She hugged him back tightly, "Yeah…It just hurts seeing her like that…"

"We'll find a way to make everything right…I promise," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "I hope so…"

He released her and took her hand instead, showing her the way that everyone had gone after Snow had taken off. They made small talk, but soon came upon the others as Sazh opened a large circular door.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Hope called.

Snow grinned, "Well, if you two lovebirds weren't lagging behind we wouldn't have to wait!"

"Oh, shut up." Sarah scoffed, Snow and Hope laughed as they walked through the door.

They were on a huge ledge it seemed, they all walked close to the edge. Hope let out a deep breath, "Looks like it's a dead end."

The empty, old, decaying buildings that lay around their ledge made the ark look several millennia old. Sarah scoffed at Hope's statement, "In more ways than one…"

Sazh pointed down, "How about down there?"

Sarah snorted, "Yeah, you jump first. Tell us how it feels to be a pancake when you get there."

Sazh glared.

Vanille touched her face as she thought, "If the stories are right…it's a maze."

Fang had her arms crossed as she stared out at the dead city, "This place is a boot camp for l'Cie. All kinds of challenges from Gran Pulse are waiting."

Sazh shook his head, "Challenges, huh? To get us all ready to go wipe out Cocoon?"

"We can wait here if turning Cie'th sounds better," Fang snapped, hands on her hips.

Sarah eyed Fang warily, there was something wrong…

Sazh roared suddenly, "I have had enough of this! Where is the way out!"

"Way out?" Sarah said quietly.

Snow laughed, "Who said there was one?" He smashed his fist into his other hand, "Bring it on… My mind is made up! Maybe I will end up a Cie'th…But until that happens, I'm gonna make Serah proud!"

He held up his fiancé's crystal tear, "I couldn't bring myself to admit that this tear meant goodbye…and that's why I kept searching for her." Snow threw the tear in the air and caught it again, "But I didn't need to. Serah was here the whole time. Right here," he touched the tear to his heart, "watching over me. Now I get it. What this tear has been telling me is not to let our Focus win."

He shook his head, "It's not the fal'Cie we should listen to! It's Serah, and Raines!" Rosa looked up as Snow went on, "Do you know why? Because our Focus doesn't matter! What matters to me is that we protect Cocoon, whatever it takes!"

His hand grasped the tear in his hand so tightly that Sarah worried it might shatter, but she found herself smiling as Rosa nodded, "Yeah!"

Vanille stepped forward, "Same here!" She walked up to Snow and Rosa, "I'll help you do it!"

He held his hand out; Rosa and Vanille put their hands on his.

Sarah smiled and shook her head, placing her hand on theirs, "Why not?"

Hope put his hand on top of Sarah's, "All right, I'm in!"

The Chocobo landed on their hands, Sazh nodded, "Mmhmm!"

They laughed together; Lightning crossed her arms with a small grin. Snow laughed, "Come on! When a Chocobo agrees, you know you're on the right path!"

"Well," Fang said, "Count me out."

Everyone froze and broke apart, "Huh?"

She walked as far away from the group as possible, "If you all want to go it on your own…" She turned around, lance in hand, "Then so will I!"

"Hey, hey, now! Hey!" Sazh said.

Sarah looked at the Gran Pulsian curiously as Fang went on, "Let Cocoon get what's coming. They hate us for being l'Cie. What's it to me if they die? Better that then watch a friend go Cie'th! If you don't have the nerve for it, I'll do it myself! Go on alone, get stronger, and smash Cocoon out of the sky!"

"Fang!" Vanille yelled out desperately.

The older Pulsian fell to the ground, "You turn Cie'th and there's no turning back! I'm not…" She grunted in pain, grasping at her burnt brand, "…letting it end that way!"

She yelled out, blue and black hieroglyphics lit up on the floor. Sarah yelled, "Get back everyone! This could get dangerous!"

A purple sign flashed in the sky and then a huge shape lunged down at them, flying back toward Fang. Sarah rushed after Vanille, who grabbed Fang by the shoulders, and heard Fang gasp, "What's _he_ doing here!"

The others rushed around the three Pulsians, Sarah saw the flying dragon, "Oh my God…Bahamut…?"

Fang stood up slowly, putting her weight on her lance, "Come to take pity on me? Come to take care of a broken l'Cie!"

Snow looked at the dragon skeptically, "That thing's here to help us?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not quite."

"Yeah, 'help'," Fang scoffed, "That's what Eidolons do, they help us. Eidolons are out salvation. If we can't decide what to do next, they come and put us out of our misery!"

Snow lifted a hand, "Wait, so you haven't made up your mind yet?"

"Snow!" Sarah said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What?" He whined.

Bahamut fired a ball of fire at them, Lightning and Snow deflected it. Fang stared in disbelief as Sarah and hope took the front, "Why are you protecting me? What are you doing?"

"Protecting one of our own," Lightning replied, "We can do without their brand of mercy!"

"We don't need the fal'Cie order either!" Rosa yelled at Bahamut.

Sarah shook her head, _**'Rosa…'**_

Lightning looked at Fang, "I'm fighting this Focus till the end. We all are. So please…" She held out a hand, "Fight with us."

Fang took her hand, standing completely, and had Sarah and Lightning flank her as she faced Bahamut, "Ready when you are!"

Lightning and Sarah only assisted Fang when she needed healing, both women had gone through the Eidolon fight. It truly was a one on one fight for l'Cie.

Once the fight was over a blue path lit from the ledge to the ground, Vanille clapped and pulled Rosa behind her, "Look! A new path!"

Rosa grinned, "Maybe that thing did save us!"

Snow grinned as well, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to call it a sign of me being right?"

Sarah tilted her head, "Don't push it."

He laughed, "No? Okay…"

They laughed, and then Snow exhaled, "Listen! Keep our eyes on the goal and we'll figure something out!"

The others shrugged; Rosa pumped her fist in the air, "All right!"

They all started walking down the new path, Vanille and Rosa hit the floor first both squealing and pointing, "HEY! LOOK AT THAT!"

Sazh frowned, "What?"

Sarah looked surprised, "An airship in here?"

"And it's from Gran Pulse!" Vanille cheered.

Everyone walked closer, looking at it. Vanille shrugged, "I guess it was one of this ark's weapons or something…"

Sarah and Fang both gasped at the same time. Sarah pointed at the green shape behind the ship on the ceiling, "Isn't that…?"

"That's a gate to Gran Pulse!" Fang exclaimed.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, Sazh had a hand over his eyes so he could see, "So, what, that's our exit? Pulse, or bust?"

"Could be one of Dysley's traps," Lightning commented.

"Well, that's not good. Do you think it might take us to Eden?" Vanille asked curiously.

"Uh uh," Sazh retorted, "I'm doing the flying. No more of these ships taking charge of our travel plans stuff. Only place this thing's taking us is where these boys tell it to," he flexed his muscles- Rosa burst out laughing.

Fang snorted, too, "Ha! Really? _That_," she pointed, "is a Gran Pulse ship."

"Really?" Sazh answer sarcastically, pounding himself in the chest, "Leave it to me-" he began coughing, "I'm okay!"

The others started laughing or shaking their heads in amusement.

"Either way," Snow said, shrugging, "We're on borrowed time. Might as well go," he finished and patted Sazh on the back, "We get lucky, maybe we'll even turn up some way to get rid of these goofy tattoos."

Vanille's smile faltered, "But there's no way to do that…"

Sarah patted Vanille's head, Fang smiled, "You never know. Maybe we just didn't think to look for one."

"If nothing else," Hope started, causing the others to look at him, "We know Cocoon is safe for the time being. I'd say it's worth going to take a look."

"Maybe…but what about your dad?" Lightning asked him.

Sarah nodded, "He's the only family you have left…"

Hope smiled at Sarah and then looked at Lightning, "I made him a promise. I promised him to keep going…and do what I had to do. He said only I would know what that was. The world's full of lies. There's no way of knowing what's right. All we can do…" His eyes met Sarah's, "…is believe in ourselves."

She nodded with a smile, he turned and looked at the others, "It's easy to sit back and let people trick you, like how the Sanctum had us all thinking that a l'Cie is some kind of monster. I'm done with their lies! Fal'Cie, this whole Focus thing…From here on out I use my eyes. Think," he held his fist up, "and act."

He looked at Rosa and then Lightning, "I might not make all the right choices, but as long as I'm the one who decided what to do…there's nothing to regret."

The others nodded, Lightning smiled, "Okay."

Sazh walked over and patted Hope on the shoulder, "All right! Let's do it! I'm with you, bad choices and all!"

"Of course, I'm not sure how it's all gonna turn out. Pulse is hell, you know." Hope laughed.

Rosa pretended to gasp, "HEY!"

Fang looked up at Hope with a smirk, "Oh, is it now? How many times have you been there?"

He laughed, "None, but I want to go and see what it's like myself."

"Okay, people!" Snow said excitedly, throwing the tear in the air, "Everybody in?"

Everyone nodded and made comments, Sarah chuckled at Lightning's, "Off to hell we go…"

Snow caught the tear and Sarah shook her head at him, "One of these days you're going to drop that."

"Nah, I'm a hero! I don't drop things!" He turned around and hit the bottom propeller of the ship.

Sarah snorted, "No, you just run into crap."

Hope grabbed Sarah's hand, "You'll stay with me, right?"

Sarah tilted her head slightly, looking up at Hope, "Always."

He grinned, kissed her cheek, and pulled her on board with the others.

Snow groaned from the ground, "No one's going to help me!"

* * *

_I frowned as I looked at the people living normal lives on Cocoon, Rosa was fascinated with the sea. Sarah pulled me behind her as she walked, "You have GOT to meet my team leader! His name's Snow, he's a great guy and he'll try to help…Just don't mention the whole being one thing, you know."_

_I rolled my eyes, thinking that this Snow was going to be a small geeky kid with glasses or something…and instead she led me up to a huge man in a cream colored trench coat, "Snow! This is one of my friends from my hometown! She just got here!"_

_"Sarah! Hey! We've been looking for you for days!" The tall blond man said, then he held his hand out to me, "Well, hey there! You're a friend of Sarah's? I'm Snow Villiers!"_

_I took his huge hand, "I'm…uh…Sarah…Sarah Davis…."_

_"Nice to meet you! Hey! Lebreau! Can I get some drinks over here?" He called to the girl behind the counter, "We've got another Sarah here!"_

_The woman laughed, sweeping her dark bangs from her eyes, "Yeah, sure thing, boss!"_

_A blond haired man and an orange haired man sat with another man at a table behind Snow, whom he introduced at Gadot, Maqui, and Yuj-or Team NORA._

_Sarah seemed so at ease around them…_

_Snow patted Sarah on the back as she took a long drink from her beverage, causing Sarah to choke, "Sorry, kiddo!"_

_"Ack! That name again, Snow?"_

_I smiled, "She always hated being called that!"_

_Snow laughed, "Yeah, as heroes we all have to have a nickname so I gave Sarah 'kiddo' cause she was the shortest, but now you're here so I dunno if it'll work anymore!"_

_I scowled, and stuck a foot out as Snow turned around-causing him to fall flat on his face. The others howled with laughter, I smirked as Sarah burst out laughing, "Yeah, some hero!"_

_Snow laughed, too…_

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah gripped the edge of her seat on the airship; Rosa looked freaked on left and Hope looked like he could've been sick on her right; as Sazh had trouble steering the ship through the Gran Pulse portal.

Then the shaking stopped, light radiated all around them, and then they saw the world of Gran Pulse.

Vanille grinned, patting Sazh on the back, "You did it!"

"Yeah," he said, a smile on his face, "Told ya, didn't I?"

Just when they thought it was safe to stand, a huge shadow hit the ship-knocking everyone over. Screaming and hollering began.

Fang laughed, pointing at the flying worm while looking at Sarah, "Playful little critter, isn't he?"

Sarah smiled, "Yeah!"

Lightning frowned, "Yeah, well play with someone else."

Rosa laughed, "Happens all the time!"

Fang tilted her head, "He thinks we're lunch."

Sarah frowned, "Well, I'm afraid we'll have to disappoint."

Sazh snorted, "Yeah, like a l'Cie food buffet!"

Lightning shook her head, "'Cie-food', cute."

Rosa laughed, Sarah smirked.

"Guys, here it comes!" Hope hollered as it hit their windows, causing the glass to shatter into a cascade of shards.

Vanille flew back, hitting Hope, both flew out of the ship. Snow was grasping onto Rosa's wrist with one hand and the metal of the ship with the other, "Fang, Sarah! Get them!"

"I'm on it!" Fang yelled, launching herself after Sarah, Lightning following them. Fang threw her crystal, Lightning shot it-Bahamut came flying out with a defiant roar.

"Here!" Fang yelled, grabbing both Sarah and Lightning's wrists, pulling them onto Bahamut's back. Fang looked at them, "Here goes!"

Snow, Rosa, and Sazh jumped on then as the passed the crashing plane. As they neared the two young adults flying through the air, Sarah heard Vanille shout to Hope, "You okay!"

Hope responded with a sarcastic, "Oh yeah! I'm great!"

"GRAB ON!" Sarah roared, grabbing Hope's shoulders as Lightning caught Vanille.

They saw the ship crash as Bahamut flew by. Hope sat behind Sarah, arms tight around her waist, and Vanille held onto Rosa's shoulders as Rosa held onto Snow's large frame. Bahamut flew fast enough that the giant worm was left behind, Fang smiled back at the others, "Home sweet home…"

Sarah looked at Hope, "Welcome to Gran Pulse."

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter Eight. Read and review? Maybe I'll give you a cookie? :D**

**~Sarah~**


	9. Home Again

**Chapter Nine is here! Thank you for your review, Danielledischarge! There's lots to catch up on and lots left to go! :D **

**I will say this once more, I DO know Hope is younger than he appears in this story. I changed his age to fit my story. :)**

**But without further ado, read and review! I encourage anyone to review if you've been reading and not reviewing, it truly makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Final Fantasy I would be in heaven. Unfortunately, I don't, so until then I'll just write my lovely little stories. :)**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**~Home Again~**

_If there was one thing I'd learned early on in my life it was that Rosa always had a hard time listening to anyone, especially her parents._

_It was during one summer afternoon while we were messing around Taejin's Tower…We were thirteen…It had been a few years since Sarah and I had warned Rosa not to provoke Dahaka…_

_So naturally, there we were-at Taejin's Tower, going to gather some things our parents wanted for their new experiment. Sarah looked over at me, "What's on that list again?"_

_"I don't know. Trapezohedron and-"_

_"Hey! You flying freak of a fal'Cie!"_

_Sarah looked at me just as I groaned, both of us muttered, "Oh God."_

_We both ran to the elevator and went up a floor, I ran out first while grabbing my scythe off my back, "Rosa!"_

_"Hey! Dumb ass!" I heard her yelling._

_Sarah looked at me, "We've got to find her before she gets herself killed!"_

_"The platform!" I exclaimed suddenly, "She's always there!"_

_Sarah pulled out _'Fang' _and ran up the platform with me, I groaned as Rosa pulled out her guns and started firing at the fal'Cie, "Damn it! What part of 'don't piss off Dahaka' do you not understand?"_

_"Apparently all of it," Sarah remarked while scowling, "Great, here it comes!"_

_It flew at us, its mask like face resembled a skull of some sort, while its body twisted and curled in the air. It looks like a beaded necklace that was about to fall apart, but Dahaka _was_ a fal'Cie and the number one rule with the fal'Cie was to avoid them at all cost._

_Naturally, we were going to take one head on._

_I twirled my scythe so the blade was facing the fal'Cie, "Bring it."_

_Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked at me, I shrugged, "If we're gonna die I figure we should at least make it look cool."_

_She snorted, bringing her sword to eye-level, "Always with the theatrics."_

_Dahaka roared, vibrating the floor beneath us, and causing Rosa to fall backward-making her pull the trigger on her gun and hitting the broken chandelier above. It fell and hit Dahaka in the face, he roared and flew away, screeching in pain._

_I lowered my scythe slowly, watching the fal'Cie scream and flying in circles towards the horizon, "What the hell…?"_

_Sarah looked at Rosa, "I can not believe that worked."_

_I slid my weapon back into its holster at my back, "I can't believe she tried to attack a fal'Cie."_

_"It looked like it would fall apart if I shot it in the right spot!" Rosa tried to defend, "It looked easy!"_

_"How many times have we told you not to mess with Dahaka?" Sarah scolded, putting her sword in its sheath at the bottom of her back, "Do you even realize that you could have gotten all of us killed!"_

_I sat down on the ground, leaning against a pillar, watching the show._

_Rosa glared at Sarah. "Yeah, I realize that! I'm not a complete idiot."_

_"Could've fooled me," Sarah snorted, "I am telling your mom about this-"_

_"NO! Don't do that, Sarah! PLEASE!" Rosa squealed in despair, dropping to her knees begging, "Please, please, please, please!"_

_Sarah looked at me, I shook my head and shrugged, "Don't look at me, you started it."_

_"Oh, thanks, Sarah." Sarah remarked while glaring at me._

_I pushed my hair from my eyes and grinned, Rosa kept begging. Sarah looked at the sky, "Why didn't I just let Dahaka kill me?"_

_I laughed, standing, "Hey, how about this? We don't tell anyone anything and we take a ride on Atomos instead?"_

_Sarah looked at me, "But she won't learn anything by this-"_

_"YES! Let's do that! GOD, I LOVE YOU, SARAH!" Rosa yelled as she jumped on the elevator and went down to the bottom tier._

_Sarah stared at me, "Good job, really."_

_"What? You wanted me to do something and I did." I shrugged, "Crisis averted. We're still alive and almost everyone's happy."_

_She shook her head as I walked over to the elevator when it came back up, "Let's just relax. We'll get the synthesis items to our parents later, everything will be fine."_

_Sarah frowned at me, I clapped her on the shoulder, "It's cool, Sarah. I lied, we'll tell her parents, but we'll have some fun before we do. All right?"_

_She smirked, "God, you're horrible."_

_I laughed, getting on the elevator as she followed me, "I know, believe me, I know."_

_Rosa frowned at us as we reached the bottom tier, "What's so funny?"_

_We both cracked up, "Nothing!"_

_And the three of us walked down the dirt road towards Atomos._

_We never told Rosa's parents about Dahaka…_

* * *

**Sarah **

Sarah stood next to Hope, the small Chocobo chick bounced in place as it sat on the ground watching them, chirping. Hope would catch fruit as Sarah shook the tree, making it fall. The Chocobo chirped angrily as Hope missed a fruit, Sarah laughed at him, "You pissed off a Chocobo!"

Hope laughed, "I guess I did, huh?"

Sarah turned her back for a second before she heard a heavy _thunk_. She turned back to see Hope on the ground, "Hope!"

She fell to her knees, shaking him, "Hope! Wake up! Hey!"

The Chocobo chick took off suddenly, Sarah couldn't get Hope to wake so she screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE!"

* * *

**Rosa**

Rosa lay on her back, watching the clouds with a smile on her face. It had been over a month since she'd been to Gran Pulse…Almost a month since she'd seen _Sarah_… Things were still out of hand.

Vanille sat up from where she'd been sleeping, Rosa grinned, "Good morning!"

Fang laughed, "You were having a dream."

Vanille nodded with a laugh, "A pretty strange dream."

Rosa exhaled heavily, "It's nice being home."

Vanille and Fang both nodded, "Yeah."

Rosa looked at them, "How long has it been since you were both here?"

Vanille shrugged, Fang tilted her head, "Maybe five hundred years, give or take a few decades."

"Damn, that's a long time," Rosa laughed.

Vanille chuckled, "Yeah!"

Lightning, Snow, and Sazh all came back just then. Vanille cheered, "You're back!"

Fang smirked, "Hey, guys. Have any luck?"

"No sign of anyone else," Lightning commented, "But we _did_ find plenty of bloodthirsty wildlife and crumbling ruins."

Sazh sat next to Vanille as Rosa sat up, both girls looked at the older, groaning man, "Long day?"

"Afro man's too old for this," Rosa grinned.

Snow had a hand behind his neck and one on his hip as he said, "Well, guys, we've run out of places to search around here…Where are Hope and Sarah?"

Fang tilted her head, "They're off with the Chocobo, getting supplies."

The Chocobo chick flew into the middle of their circle, Snow raised his head as he heard screaming, "What the…?"

The Chocobo chirped loudly at Vanille, she stood up, "Hope's brand!"

"That must have been Sarah screaming a second ago! We've gotta find him!" Snow roared, everyone took off in the direction the bird had come from…

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah shook Hope again, "Please, please, please don't leave me…Not now, not yet…"

"Sarah! Hope!"

Sarah looked up, "Snow!"

Snow lifted Hope out of her lap, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "I turned around for a second and he was out. I couldn't get him up…and he wouldn't wake up…I panicked…I'm sorry…"

Fang helped Sarah to her feet, "It's all right, he'll be fine. Just calm down, okay?"

Sarah nodded slowly, Rosa patted her back, "It'll be okay, you'll see."

Then they all made their way back to camp…

* * *

**Sarah **

Sarah sat by Snow, her face in her hands, as they all sat around the fire…waiting for Hope to wake up. Vanille and Rosa were both hovering over the seventeen year old, both acting like if they sat by him long enough he'd be fine…

Everyone was silent…

Snow was on his feet suddenly, raising his voice and making everyone jump, "So this is how it ends!"

Sazh shook his head, "Just wait. Now, how long has it been since we left Cocoon? Hm? Not a single soul for miles around. Not a single clue about this whole l'Cie mess!" Snow took a step toward the man, but Sazh held up a hand, "What I'm saying is…We did well just getting this far."

Sarah looked up at Vanille and Rosa, both girls were looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Vanille stood up, taking a few steps toward Snow, "But…we could go a little further…"

Realization dawned on Sarah, "You mean…?"

Rosa stood up, "There's still one place!"

"Rosa! Vanille!" Fang called out almost harshly, Sarah frowned at her, but then her voice took on a gentler tone, "Are you sure…?"

Both girls nodded, Sarah shrugged, and Vanille said, "I'm sure."

Lightning's voice was quiet as she spoke, "You know…if we don't find anything this time…we won't get another chance…"

"Oerba-the place where it all began."

Sarah's heart leapt into her throat at Hope's voice, "Hope!"

They all rushed over to his side, Hope's eyes focused on Sarah's face as she held his hand gently. He smiled, "The place…where the Pulse fal'Cie lay dreaming…Vanille, Fang, Rosa…and your home…"

Sarah nodded, "Yes…"

He closed his eyes for a moment, "Just maybe…it will be the place where we find the answers we're looking for…"

"Yeah, right…" Fang mumbled, "If we can get there…"

Rosa looked at Fang, "There's still a way."

Sarah kept looking at Hope, and then he whispered, "Go ahead without me…"

Sarah's eyes widened in horror, Vanille cried out, "We can't just leave you!"

Hope shook his head as he sat up slowly, "I'll be fine…You've all taught me so much…Showed me how to fight…how to think…how to love…"

He stood up, leaving Sarah kneeling on the ground with Vanille, and then he stumbled. Sarah was at his side, and she caught him, "We can't leave you, Hope!"

Snow nodded, "What did I tell you? Leave the fighting to me…"

"I'm scared…" Hope said softly, looking at the ground.

Lightning put a hand on his shoulder with a sad smile, "We understand. You're not gonna go thorough this ordeal alone, you know."

"We'll be here to protect and help you, Hope…" Sarah said softly.

He shook his head, "That's what scares me…I don't…I don't want to see you get hurt because of me! It would be better for everyone if I just stayed behind!"

"Hope-"

He let out a yell as the ground lit up brightly, Sarah and Hope both looked up at the towering figure of his Eidolon- _**'Alexander!'**_

Everyone else was pushed back, Fang and Lightning managed to get back on their feet and stand beside them. Fang grinned, "Mention ordeals, and look what comes along!"

Lightning shook her head, "This is not an ordeal! This is a gift!"

Sarah nodded, letting him stand on his own as she too pulled out her weapon, "Hope! They're right! This is your Eidolon! This is a symbol of the power that you hold inside!"

Lightning nodded, "Exactly! It's telling you not to give up! Trust us!"

Fang nodded, too, "Oh, I get it! It's here to show you the way! Show you that you've got what it takes to get back on your feet and do this thing!"

"You mean…" he whispered, then looked at Sarah, "…that…came from me?"

She nodded, "Yeah!"

He ran to the front, "This is my battle! I have to do this or I won't be able to go on!"

Fang and Lightning backed off a bit, Sarah remained where she was until Fang pulled her back. Sarah looked at her with a questioning look, Fang shook her head, "We're here for him if he needs us. You said so yourself with the others and with me, this is a one on one battle to prove your worth. This is his fight."

Sarah bit her lip, but nodded, "Yeah…"

After several agonizing moments…Hope defeated his Eidolon.

The others stood around and watched as Alexander disappeared from sight, then crowded around Hope. Sazh grinned like an idiot, "That's some beast you tamed, I'll tell ya that!"

Hope nodded, looking at his brand, "Yeah…I always thought the Eidolons appeared to set us free through death…But now I think maybe they're here to snap us out of our slumps."

Snow slapped him on the back, "Oh? Like the one you were just in?"

Hope looked at Snow and then Sarah, "I'll ask for help earlier next time around."

Vanille grabbed Sarah and Hope, hugging them both, "We told you! On Gran Pulse, we're all family," she released them and then said, "You can moan all you like, but you're stuck with us."

They all laughed, Sazh smiled while shaking a finger, "You're never alone in hell."

"Listen, funnyman," Fang said with a smirk , "Don't call this place hell, all right?"

Sarah and the others laughed, then Lightning sighed, "So…We're all decided then?"

The others all laughed and poked fun at each other before setting up for the night, everyone was just about asleep when Hope finally sat down next to Sarah, "Sorry…about earlier."

She smiled, "It's okay, everyone has their moments…You just scared me."

He exhaled, "Sorry…"

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I thought I could handle it on my own…and I didn't want to bother you with my problems…" He admitted.

She touched his face, making him look at her, "You couldn't bother me…Hope… I-"

"Go to sleep, you two!" Snow called sleepily.

Their bubble of tension popped, they both laughed quietly, "Okay!"

Hope hugged Sarah, she held onto him tightly and then they both fell asleep holding onto each other…

* * *

**Sarah **

Sarah couldn't help the huge grin on her face once they reached the Archylte Steppe, "Home…"

Rosa danced around in a circle as a huge Behemoth went running past after a few Gorgonopsids, "The wonders of Gran Pulse!'

Sarah started laughing as Rosa screamed suddenly, a huge Adamantortoise lumbered off a few miles away, "Rosa! It's not even near you!"

"For all you know it's the same one just all grown up!" Rosa shrieked, hiding behind Vanille.

Hope grinned, "Let's go!"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah!"

They walked a few feet, the Gran Pulsians had to explain Cie'th Stones, and then Rosa took off wildly past a few monsters. Sarah raised her eyebrows before shaking her head, "Dear God, not Chocobos…Anything but Chocobos…"

Sazh frowned, "What's wrong with Chocobos?"

Sarah shook her head, "It isn't the Chocobos…It's Rosa. You see there was this incident once-"

"SARAH! SARAH, COME LOOK! THE FONT OF NAMVA IS STILL OPEN!"

She bowed her head, "Heaven forbid…"

Hope laughed, "Hey, at least this time you can keep an eye on her."

"And," Snow said with a grin, "it'll help us get across this plain faster. Can you imagine the time it would take to walk this?"

Sarah smirked, "It takes two hours if you're walking slow…which you do, Snow."

"HEY!"

"Anyway, shouldn't we go check on her? I mean if she's capable of pissing a Chocobo off…" Lightning trailed off.

Sarah laughed, "Yeah! Let's go save her."

They rounded the corner of the small canyon and entered the Font of Namva. Sarah smiled, her parents had gone around helping Cie'th Stones and had opened this place early on in their lives. The Chocobos had always been there…

Then she stopped…the others all got on their Chocobos and then she noticed the problem…

Sarah frowned as she counted Chocobos, eight people…seven Chocobos. Great. Hope moved his Chocobo next to her, "C'mon, you can ride with me."

She felt the slight burn of a blush on her cheeks as she climbed on the majestic bird, his arms around her waist, "T-Thanks…"

"For you? Anything." Hope said as he led the bird after the others, she sighed and leaned against him.

He'd come so far since his mother's death, he had definitely become a warrior to be proud of…

He looked down at her, Sarah's eyes near closed as she began to doze off. He chuckled to himself; she stirred slightly but not so much so that she was completely awake.

She pressed her face into his collar and exhaled, he only tightened his grip on her silently.

Then their Chocobo abruptly stopped and turned its head towards them-the next thing Sarah knew, her face was shoved in feathers.

She yelped, and then realized the Chocobo had been trying to…cuddle with her. She threw her arms around its neck, "Ahh! They're so cute!"

Hope laughed; the Chocobo turned around and started walking. Sarah turned and looked up at him; he smiled and hugged her against him, his lips at her ear, "I'm glad you're here…"

She smiled, inhaling his scent as her nose brushed against his neck, "I'm glad, too…I wish it were under different circumstances, but still…"

He ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, I know what you mean…and yet, I wouldn't have it any other way…Sarah?"

"Hmm…?"

"When we wake your friend up, you'll introduce me to her, right?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah…Why?"

"You always seem so happy, yet so sad, when you talk about her…" He answered, his eyes seemed so far away, "…I just wanted to know why…I mean, I know, you told me…But I want to meet her face-to-face, see why you put this faith in her…"

Sarah pulled back slightly, her hands held his face, "She's one of my two best friends, she knows me like I know myself and probably more. When you meet her, you'll just know. Besides, we were pretty much Rosa's surrogate parents."

They both laughed as Rosa struggled with her Chocobo just then, Sarah sighed, "I could see her scolding Rosa for that, telling her to be more careful…and then doing something even more reckless…She was the person who'd protect her friends from the outside and sacrifice herself on the inside. She'd go as far as she could for us and then struggle some more to keep us safe…We grew up here…so it's kind of nostalgic…but I'm happy."

Hope nodded, "Yeah…I know what you mean…"

"C'mon, you love birds!" Snow yelled from up ahead, "We got fal'Cie to smash!"

A bright smile lit Sarah's face, "I forgot about Atomos!"

"ATOMOS!" Rosa screeched, making her Chocobo run at break neck speed.

Hope looked at her, "Atomos?"

"A fal'Cie, you'll see." She replied, looking ahead eagerly.

He chuckled, "That rhymed, you know."

"So does Hope and dope, but you don't see me comparing the two." She replied almost off handedly.

They laughed loudly as they approached their destination…

* * *

**Ah, Rosa. Such an interesting character. What would Sarah do without her? So, we'll be revisiting some more of the past in Chapter Ten! How will the heroes handle it? We'll find out next week!**

**Review and make me a happy person? :)**

**~Sarah~**


	10. Underground Fun With Rosa

****

Chapter Ten of Thirteen is here! Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! I want to thank axelxroxie, Final Fantasy XIII, and SKULLKID007 for reviewing this past week! It made me smile and it makes me enjoy writing this story even more!

**Thank you for everyone reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious, isn't it? :)**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**~Underground Fun With Rosa~**

_Atomos...The rolling fal'Cie that made all the tunnels on Pulse...It was a gentle fal'Cie that allowed the people of Pulse to ride within it, that is until it met Rosa._

_"OHMIGAWD! I am SO excited! I can't believe you guys are letting us ride Atomos!" Rosa said, talking ninety miles an hour._

_Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at me, "See what you've done?"_

_I shrugged, "What? I didn't do anything."_

_Sarah shook her head, "I have this horrible feeling that something is about to happen."_

_"You always have that feeling," I said off handedly._

_She grumbled, "Yeah…And I'm always right."_

_"Lighten up," I said as I walked off after Rosa, who had run up ahead._

_I exhaled, my scythe strapped to my back as I ran up next to Rosa and looked around, "Hm…It's unusually quiet here today."_

_"Yeah," she said, nodding her head, "I've only seen a couple of Rust Puddings out here…There's usually a few Pulsework Centurions or a Boxed Phalanx."_

_I put my hands on my hips, letting my head loll back as I stretched, "Awesome. Well, we'll have to be extra careful. Right, Sarah?"_

_Sarah just rolled her eyes, "Whatever."_

_"That's the spirit!" I said with a shake of my head, "Well, Atomos is way over there…We'll ride it a couple times, but then we have to head back-"_

_"WOOHOO! LET'S GO!" Rosa screamed, guns in hand as she ran off around the corner._

_I stared, Sarah came up behind me and clapped me on the shoulder, "Good plan. No, really, I'm speechless." She snickered and walked off after Rosa, "Sometimes you should listen to me."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "You are such a show off."_

_There was a huge crash from the direction Rosa had gone. We looked at each other and said, "Crap."_

_The moment we turned that final corner though, we immediately wished we hadn't. Rosa, our dear and loveable numskull, was hanging onto the door on Atomos' side while screaming her head off, "HELP! SARAH! SARAH! HELP ME!"_

_I slapped myself in the face and muttered, "And why don't I ever listen to you…?"_

_Sarah laughed as she pulled out her sword, "I don't know, but you always regret not listening afterwards."_

_"You got that right," I sighed as I spun my scythe into a fighting stance, "Shall we save our retard?"_

_"Let's," she laughed and launched herself towards Rosa as I ran to jump on the rolling fal'Cie's back._

_I held on for dear life, moving around so I wouldn't get squashed. I made my way over to the other side of the fal'Cie and got inside. I pulled a couple levers and the beast finally rolled to a stop and the door to my left opened._

_I stepped out, stumbling because of dizziness, and looked at Sarah. She stood looking at Rosa with a disapproving glare and had her arms crossed. Rosa was on her hands and knees, looking like she was going to throw up._

_Sarah looked up at me and I held up my hands defensively, "Do I even want to know what she did?"_

_"No, not really, but since you instigated this…" she trailed off looking furious._

_Rosa looked up at me, "All I did was yell!"_

_"You called it a 'fat, slow, and useless fal'Cie', and then decided you could ride it on the outside!" Sarah bellowed._

_I snorted, "Damn, Rosa. That's pretty bad ass."_

_"Thank you!" Rosa said, finally sitting down on her backside, "See, Sarah? I told you she'd think it was cool!"_

_Sarah looked at me in disbelief, "You're going to regret letting this go one day, I can just feel it."_

_I put my scythe back and smiled, "I'll deal with it when the time comes. Till then…let's chill out. It's been a long day."_

_"I'll say…" Sarah grumbled, walking back the way we'd come._

_Rosa looked at me, "I'm…not in trouble…Am I?"_

_I ruffled her hair, "Nah, Sarah's just being a 'mature' kid. She'll come around in a bit."_

_She grinned and took off after Sarah, I just stood there watching them leave…_

_I smiled and ran after them, "Wait for me!"_

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah stood at the entrance of the Mah'habara, its caves seemed to go on for ages and the usual monsters walked around inside.

The others were dismounting the Chocobos, Rosa came running up beside her, "It's been awhile, huh?"

Sarah's hand touched the hilt of her sword, "That's one way to put it, I guess."

Rosa's eyes got huge all of a sudden, "You don't think Atomos is gonna remember that one time…?"

"He might." Sarah answered as Snow walked over, "You never know."

"You never know what?" Snow asked, scratching his head.

Sarah gave Snow a quiet stare, "You never know…when a midget is going to attack you!"

"What-HEY! GET OFFA ME!" Snow yelled as Vanille jumped on his back, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Gotcha!" Rosa and Vanille yelled together.

Sarah laughed at Snow as he continued to yell, Sazh chuckled, Lightning just shook her head, "Can we keep moving? We don't have a lot of time, you know."

Sarah nodded, "Right."

Fang led the way, "This way, folks."

Sarah walked by Fang as they traveled the caves, "We're nearly in Oerba…What do you think it's going to look like?"

"You should know better than I would," Fang replied, "After all, you were there not too long ago, right?"

Sarah nodded, "I suppose that's true."

Fang grinned, "It'll be fine."

"Let's hope so, for Rosa and Vanille's sake if for anyone's…"

Fang exhaled, "I guess you're right."

Sarah fell to the back of the group, taking long looks at the rubble lying around and remembering old times. She stopped staring at the spot Atomos used to be in, she shook her head with a smile, "It's no wonder he doesn't reside here anymore…"

"Who doesn't?"

Sarah jumped slightly at the sound of Hope's voice, "Ah, just thinking about Atomos…"

"Something to do with Rosa?" He asked with a knowing smile.

She nodded, "And _Sarah_."

She walked forward and missed a small step down, falling over and landing on her butt…and twisting her ankle in an odd way.

Hope ran over to Sarah, "Are you okay?"

She grimaced, "I…think I sprained something…"

Hope sighed, "Well…Looks like I'll have to carry you."

Sarah frowned, she'd never actually considered herself light, "Can't you just cast Cure…?"

He smiled mischievously, "Yeah, but if we pretend that I can't then I get to hold you."

She looked down, hiding the blush that had appeared, and then nodded, "Yeah… Okay…Wait!"

Hope frowned, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and grabbed at something on the ground, "It couldn't be…?"

Sarah stared at the necklace in her hand…it had been her mother's.

* * *

_"What do you mean you lost it!" Sarah screamed at me._

_I shrugged, "I tripped, it's in the dirt somewhere in the Mah'habara."_

_She stared at me angrily, "My mom is going to kill me! That was my grandma's!"_

_I looked at the ground, ashamed, "Sarah…I'm sorry…I didn't know…"_

_"No! Don't talk to me! We aren't friends anymore!" She yelled at me and ran away, in tears._

_I stared after her, tears stinging my own eyes, "I didn't mean to…"_

_We were eight years old then..._

* * *

**Sarah**

She ran her fingers over the crystal set in silver, it was covered in dirt and grime, "I can't believe it…I haven't seen this thing in nine years…"

Hope smiled, "Is it a good thing?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "This…was my mother's. It was one of her most prized possessions…She was so mad when I told her it was gone…"

Sarah put in in her pocket carefully, she didn't want to lose it again. Finally, she looked up at Hope, "Okay, I'm ready."

He nodded and picked her up, piggyback style, as they headed back to the group…

After a few minutes back, Hope and Sarah were explaining where they'd been. Lightning eyed them suspiciously as Hope claimed he couldn't cast Cure, "Right…Well, I guess I'll Cure it so we don't get slowed down."

Hope set Sarah on the ground gently, but looked annoyed. Sarah smirked at him and then Lightning bent down, touching Sarah's ankle gently as her hand began to glow a soft green, "Better?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Light."

Lightning simply nodded and they walked on until they came into a large opening. Rosa ran to the front of the group, arms spread wide, "Here it is! The home of the fal'Cie Atomos!"

Sarah frowned at her, "What-?"

The entire ground beneath them started shaking, everyone braced themselves as Snow hollered, "Well guys, heads up!" Things started shaking even more violently, "Whoa! Look at that thing!"

Sarah and Rosa both grinned as the rolling fal'Cie, "Oh my God…"

Snow stared as it went past, "Let me guess…That's a fal'Cie?"

Sarah patted his arm, "Very good, Snow! Now, can you spell 'retard' for me?"

Snow frowned, "R-E-T-HEY! Wait a minute-"

Vanille intervened, "Yep, busy carving out new tunnels!"

Sarah, Hope, and Rosa cracked up at the bewildered look on Snow's face. Snow glared as Vanille walked past him, "I'll get you back, Neil!"

"Yeah, right," Lightning said, walking past him as well, "She's smarter than you'll ever dream about being, Snow. Give it up."

That made the three snicker even louder, Snow huffed, "Whatever…"

Then his attention returned to Vanille's earlier statement, "Making roads where roads ain't meant to go, huh? Kinda sounds like us." He pumped his fist in the air, "All right! Roly-poly! Let's hitch a ride on that thing!"

"Now you're thinking Gran Pulse style!" Vanille said excitedly.

There wasn't a direct way to Atomos where they were so they continued to search for a path. They walked on until they came near a small clearing Fang looked at the group and let Vanille skip on ahead, "Could I talk to Vanille alone for a sec?"

Everyone nodded, so Fang walked off, but they all gathered around the corner to spy-even Lightning.

Vanille suddenly squealed, "Ah! These flowers! You remember them, right?"

Fang walked next to her, "Yeah. Sure I do. They grew all over Oerba."

Vanille stood up, "We can't be far now!"

Fang stopped a few feet away from Vanille, which made her stop as well, before saying, "It's my fault Gran Pulse ended up like this, isn't it?"

Vanille dead panned, "Wha-?"

Fang shook her head, "I remember everything. I became Ragnarok. I scarred Cocoon…and I left Gran Pulse in this mess. It was me."

Vanille looked down, ashamed, "What are you talking about…?"

Fang sighed, "It all came back to me. Everything that happened with our Focus, all of it."

Vanille shook her head, swinging her fists down to her sides, "You're lying!"

Fang's back was to Vanille, she didn't see Vanille's brand begin to glow a bright orange. The girl grabbed her leg and Sarah ran out of her hiding spot, "Damn it…"

Fang kept talking, "No, it's the truth. It's all my fault…"

Vanille yelled at Fang, "Don't say that!"

Suddenly the area exploded in light, Fang turned around as Sarah got to them, "Vanille!"

The three got ready for battle with Vanille's Eidolon, Fang sneered, "The Eidolon knows the truth! Ha! I knew I was right!"

"Wait! So you WERE lying!" Vanille yelled.

"No more than you were! Admit it, you remember everything!" Fang called back.

Vanille argued back, "It wasn't! It wasn't your fault!"

"Uh, guys? Now's kind of not the time for this!" Sarah yelled as the Eidolon swept at her with its massive hand.

The battle went fairly quick as they all ganged up on it and soon it went down.

Fang looked at Sarah and then Vanille, then turned away, "I knew something was off. You've been shying away from our Focus ever since we woke up on Cocoon…I couldn't figure it out, but then it all made sense…after hearing that story from Raines."

Fang turned and looked at Vanille, "You already knew. You knew Ragnarok was the name of destruction."

Vanille clasped her hands and shook her head, "It wasn't fair…You had to do all the horrible stuff and I didn't have to do any-"

Fang glared, "That is no reason to lie to me! You think that's what I want? You of all people!" Fang got close to Vanille and raised her fist, Vanille ducked her head down as Fang's fist was about to come down-but Sarah grabbed Fang's wrist at the last second.

"Fang…"

Fang stared at Sarah, Sarah only gazed at her, not saying anything. Fang dropped her hand and Sarah stepped away, Vanille looked up at Fang in confusion. Fang shook her head, "Poor kid…You've had it rough…"

Vanille's eyes widened, "Fang…?"

Fang took Vanille by the shoulders, causing Sarah to step forward a bit once more, and then said, "Listen, you're not alone anymore."

Vanille shook her head, crying, "I'm so sorry…"

Fang hugged the younger girl and Sarah relaxed, walking back to the others to watch the end of the spectacle there. Fang sighed, "Keep that up and you'll have me crying soon…We have a new family now, we stick together now, you hear me?"

Vanille sobbed and nodded, Fang released her and gripped Vanille's chin with her hand, "Now stop crying, all right? We gotta get back to the others."

Vanille wiped away her tears, "Sorry…"

"Stop sayin' sorry," Fang said off handedly as the group came around the corner.

Lightning looked at Fang, "Everything cleared up?"

Fang and Vanille looked at each other, "Yeah."

"Good, now let's get a move on," Lightning said as she walked away.

Sarah shrugged, "Let's boogie."

They walked back inside the caves a bit and then Hope wandered off, Sarah frowned as she watched him fiddle with a machine, "Hope…?"

But the others had continued on, looking over at Atomos. Sazh sighed, "No way through…That fal'Cie musta been slackin'."

Then Hope was yelling wildly, they all turned around to see a huge machine with Hope on it as he yelled, "Ah! Stop already!"

Lightning exhaled, "Ugh…It's the Ville Peaks all over again…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Again? He's done this before!"

"You'd be surprised," Lightning scoffed.

Sazh yelled, "HEY!"

Just then Hope and the machine went over the edge…right into one of Atomos' tunnels.

Lightning and Sarah both ran to the side, Lightning yelling, "Hope! Get out of there!"

And as if things couldn't get worse…Atomos began rolling down that passage.

"Hope! Get out of there NOW!" Sarah yelled, watching the fal'Cie roll that way and the closer it got she covered her eyes, "I can't watch!"

There was a horrible sound of metal grating on metal, Sarah looked up in time to see Hope say, "Is he trying to stop it? You can do it!"

There were several machines blocking Atomos from Hope.

Lightning and Sarah stared in amazement along with the others. Lightning looked at Sarah, "What are they doing?"

Sarah shook her head, "Who cares? They're saving Hope!"

The impact from the machines made Atomos come to a complete stop, Snow raised his eyebrows, "Well, that was cool! Go robot guys!"

Sarah pulled Hope back onto the area where the others were as Sazh commented, "Good lesson for us. Not even a mighty fal'Cie is a match for the power of teamwork. That is inspiration right there."

Fang shook her head, "Save the sermons, old man. Let's hop on Trailblazer here while we still have the chance."

Everyone nodded and headed toward the fal'Cie…Suddenly, Rosa stopped about twenty feet from Atomos' door, "No…"

Sarah looked at her, "Rosa, it was years ago. Surely it doesn't hold grudges…"

Sazh frowned, walking over to them, "What's goin' on now?"

"Well, Rosa kinda had an incident with this fal'Cie when we were younger and now she thinks it's going to exact its revenge on her." Sarah explained as Rosa stared at the fal'Cie.

Sazh shook his head, "Do I even wanna know?"

"No, you really don't." Sarah said, looking at Rosa as she became steadily paler, "Are you okay?"

Rosa closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, "Okay, I can do this."

Everyone got on, Rosa was the last to get on as she walked around in circles outside it, "Okay!"

And the moment the door shut the entire fal'Cie started shaking and rolling like crazy. Everyone held onto the walls and seats for dear life, Lighting shouted at the Pulsians, "Is this normal!"

"NO!" They all yelled back, terrified out of their minds.

Rosa screamed in terror, "OHMIGAWD! OHMIGAWD! IT'S TAKING ITS REVENGE!"

"SHUT UP!" Sarah screamed desperately.

The fal'Cie rolled in several walls, smashing everyone into opposite sides of the already small room. Sazh was yelling, "Make it stop! Please! My stomach can't take it!"

"Mine either!" Hope shouted.

Sarah glared at Rosa the best that she could, "SAY SORRY!"

"BUT-"

"DO IT NOW, DAMN IT!" Sarah roared.

Rosa screamed as loud as she could, "I'M SORRY! I'M FREAKING SORRY I CALLED YOU NAMES! PLEASE DON'T KILL MY FRIENDS!"

And just like that the fal'Cie stopped, they all stared at Rosa.

Lightning grabbed her weapon, "I should kill-"

The door flung open and Rosa ran out as quickly as possible, "Free at last!"

"You little…" Lightning swore under her breath as she followed Rosa out.

Sarah sighed, "Light! Don't hurt her too bad?"

"No promises!" The older woman called as she chased the tan girl around.

Sarah shook her head, "Awesome…"

The group made their way through Sulyya Springs, everyone was relieved at the change of scenery. The grass and water, the new creatures, and the ability to see the sky…and Cocoon.

The group decided to take a break and Snow walked off a bit, holding Serah's tear up again. Sarah shook her head and watched Vanille walk over to him, "Watcha doin?"

Snow suddenly seemed uncomfortable, "I was, uh…talking to Serah. Just telling her that…we're all gonna be okay."

He held his fist out, Vanille put her hands out and Snow dropped Serah's tear into her hands. Vanille held it up to the sky, "…It's so pretty…"

Vanille sighed and then told Snow about an encounter she'd had with Serah before everything happened. Sarah sat and listened, she'd heard everything from Rosa before, but it was different when Vanille told it herself.

At the end, Snow looked at Vanille, "You mean…you met Serah?"

Vanille nodded sadly, "I tried to hide our Focus…and she ended up a l'Cie. I wanted to say I was sorry…but…"

Snow grinned, "Well, when we rescue her, maybe you'll get the chance."

She nodded, "Yeah…I hope so…"

Snow scratched the back of his head, turning back toward the group, "Come on…"

Vanille watched Snow as he took a few steps away and then said, "I think Serah saw the same vision of Ragnarok that we did. Which means Dysley had to be lying when he explained her Focus…I think she beat it."

Snow stopped walking and listened to Vanille as she went on, "She handed Cocoon over to us, and that's what made her turn to crystal."

Snow smiled gently and began to walk toward the group, "Yep! I know!"

He came and sat down next to Sarah on a rock, "What's up, oh-evil-genius?"

Sarah shook her head with a smile, "You're such a freaking dork."

"Oh, I know, but that's why you love me, isn't it?" He asked with a goofy grin.

She raised an eyebrow, "Who said anything about loving you?"

"Now that's just mean," Snow said, pouting, "I'm not a dork either, by the way."

"Says the man who ran into a plane propeller," Rosa sang as she ran by, hugging Vanille, "VANILLE! GUESS WHAT! I found THE coolest looking fish EVER!"

Snow and Sarah laughed as Hope wandered over, "What's so funny?"

They pointed, he 'ah'ed, and then it was time to move again. They all walked, talking and laughing along the way…

Hope, Sarah, and Snow walked in the back together, Hope looked at Snow, "So… You can spell?"

Sarah and Hope cracked up, Snow glared, "You know what? I will get you back for that! That was incredibly mean."

"Aw, Snow! I was just kidding with you when I said that!" Sarah laughed, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Hope grinned, "Yeah, we're just kidding."

"Yeah…whatever…" Snow sulked.

Sazh shook his head, "You act like a little kid, Snow. Lighten up!"

Fang sighed her head, "He's a hard head, literately. He might not let it go, you know."

Vanille and Rosa snickered, "Snow's actin' like a baby!"

Snow looked at Lightning for help, the only one not making fun of him as she looked over her shoulder, "Light…?"

Lightning stared at him, smirked, and kept walking, "You should learn to take a joke, Snow. Can you spell 'joke'?"

"J-O-K-HEY! You did it again!" Snow hollered as they all burst out laughing.

Sarah patted Snow on the shoulder, "We like you, Snow."

"Again with no love?" Snow exhaled, shaking his head sadly.

Vanille squeezed in between Snow and Sarah, hugging Snow's left arm, while Rosa hugged his right and they yelled, "We love you, Snow!"

Snow grinned, "All right! Two pretty young ladies on my arms that adore me!"

Lightning glared, "HEY! You're still engaged to my sister, ass!"

Snow pouted, "C'mon, Light! I was just joking!"

Everyone snickered as they continued walking, there was some conversation about a water fal'Cie and then the walking went on.

After a while the group came into an open clearing with a lovely view of the world before them; Cocoon, Pulse, and all their wonders.

Lightning murmured something to herself so no one could hear it and then Sazh interrupted.

"Will you look at that view! I say we set up camp right here tonight!"

Sarah nodded after looking at Rosa, who looked exhausted, "Yeah, let's do that."

Everyone started setting up camp, and then Snow and Lightning disappeared to talk- Sarah assumed about their sister/fiancée- so she advised everyone to leave them be.

Hope and Sazh wanted to hear stories about Pulse, so Vanille and Rosa obliged, telling any story they could think of. When Snow and Lightning came back the two girls were out, Sarah shook her head as she looked up at them, "Lucky asses, you didn't have to hear the twin terrors talk for the last hour or so."

They both chuckled, Snow sat down and Lightning shrugged, "Sorry."

Sarah yawned, "Better us than you?"

Lightning smirked, "Yep."

They all laughed quietly and went to sleep soon after…

The next day they didn't have to walk long before, randomly, Rosa looked at Sarah, "Hey, isn't the Tower near by…?"

"Yeah, we have to go through it in order to reach Oerba." Sarah replied, looking at Hope's hand in her own, "Why…?"

Rosa looked worried, "Oh…Just wondering…"

And just then they came out in an open area-only a few yards away from Taejin's Tower.

Vanille ran forward, looking up at the tower and pointing excitedly, "We get through there and we'll be in Oerba!"

Snow smiled, "You're almost home."

Vanille nodded, "Yep!"

Sazh frowned, "It doesn't exactly look like it's going to be a leisurely stroll."

Sarah shook her head, "It's not that bad, but it's not going to be easy either."

Then Rosa whined as she stared off into the horizon, "Crap…It's here…"

The flying fal'Cie, Dahaka, flew in front of them just then, roaring as if to say, 'Long time no see, I'm gonna eat you soon!' Everyone yelled and jumped back at the proximity of the flying fal'Cie.

Hope blinked, "Oh…So we just head through this fal'Cie's lair to get to Oerba, right?"

Lightning's shoulders sagged as she exhaled, "What's another fal'Cie at this point, huh?"

Sarah looked at Rosa, "See? This is all coming back to haunt you now."

Rosa jumped up and down, "Shut up! That isn't fair! I was like eight!"

"You were fourteen!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Is this another one of those 'I don't want to know' things or is this something that could get us killed?" Lightning asked, exasperated.

Sarah glared at Rosa, "Both."

"Great…Off to die we go," Sazh said, throwing his hands in the air and walking off toward the tower.

Sarah shook her head, "Yippee…"

Once inside the Tower, Sarah and Rosa led the way for the others. It was on the Sixth Tier, after defeating several of what Snow called 'Missions', Sarah turned to the others.

"There's a Seventh Tier, but we're not gonna bother with it. We're gonna head up and trying to get straight into Oerba…Although with our luck…" She trailed off and Rosa sighed.

"We're gonna get creamed by Dahaka…" The tan girl whined softly, "Sorry…"

Sarah shook her head again, "Everyone on the elevator."

The elevator went up and once off, the group walked into the middle part of the Cloven Spire.

Sarah looked at Rosa, "Déjà vu?"

Rosa scowled, "You could say that-AH! NOT AGAIN!"

Snow grinned and pointed, "Hey! Look!"

Dahaka landed before them, Lightning pulled out her weapon, "It's acting strange…"

Fang nodded, "He must be weak from losing his tail from the fights inside!"

He began glowing and bolts of electricity ran everywhere as it transformed, Rosa cowered, "Oh god…"

Snow grinned, "Yeah? Looks pretty feisty to me!"

Sazh looked worried, Hope covered for him, "He's bluffing to scare us off. Let's just go with that, all right? Come on! We can do this!"

The group swiftly fought and defeated Dahaka once and for all, after they all looked around suspiciously. It was too quiet and they all jumped when the sound of metal clanging on something was heard.

Fang pointed suddenly, "Look!"

An elevator of sorts had appeared, Sarah nodded, "Ah, that's the way to Oerba."

Sazh grinned, "Nice!"

They all walked over to a crumbled bit of wall, Hope pointed oer his shoulder, "Oerba's right down there, then, isn't it?"

Rosa cheered, "Yep!"

Snow looked at the four Pulsians, "So, what's it like?"

Vanille smiled, "Well, it's kinda small, but it's warm and green, and very naturey!"

Fang had her hands on her hips, a big grin on her face, "Around the fal'Cie, it was flowers as far as you could see, huh?"

"View from here," Sazh said slowly, "ain't so rosy, I'm sorry to say."

Sarah shook her head, "It's not like it was back then, Vanille…Fang. You've got to be prepared for the worst…because it's bad. _Really_ bad."

Lightning looked at the two older Pulsians, "You wanna wait here?"

Vanille shook her head, "No…I need to see for myself."

The two looked out over the edge, both gasped. Vanille exhaled, "It's all gone…"

Fang's eyes were wide, "Every trace of color…" Then Fang snapped, "We're chasing shadows! This whole idea of losing our brands is hopeless!"

Snow lifted a hand, "There's gotta be a way."

Hope nodded, "Let's keep on looking. That's what we came here for."

Rosa nodded, clapping her hands, "Yeah! We all agreed and now we're here!"

Vanille looked at Hope and then Rosa, "You think…You think it's really possible?"

Sarah touched Vanille on the shoulder, "Sure. Anything is!"

There was silence and then Lightning looked at Fang, "There's no going back."

Fang frowned, "You think I don't know that?"

Everyone started to walk toward the elevator except Fang and Sarah, Sazh touched Fang on the arm, "Come on."

Sazh walked off and left the two women alone. Fang let her head loll back, sighing, and then walked off.

Sarah looked out at her hometown, the rubble and ruins below her, "Back where I started, huh? Man, _Sarah_, I wish you could see this…"

Then she walked toward the elevator…and to the place where it all began:

Oerba.

* * *

**So, there's only three more chapters left to this story and I'll probably update sooner depending on how many reviews I get. Again, Happy Holidays and a special Happy Birthday to Final Fantasy XIII, whose birthday is on Christmas!**

**Read and Relax,**

**~Sarah~**


	11. Blast From the Not So Distant Past

**Because it's the holidays and I'm extremely bored, I decided I would post Chapter 11 of Kings and Queens. I also decided I'd try to post the rest of it before January. :)**

**Thank you to ChristmasGirl14 (otherwise known as Final Fantasy XIII) for the review and I can promise you I'm not a stealer. I finished this story back in October and am simply taking my time posting it. Axelxroxie, who is Rosa in real life, can testify for me. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything that belonged to Square Enix in anyway then I'd be rich, happy, and the owner of Riku...which I'm not.**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**~Blast From the Not So Distant Past~**

_Rosa flopped back onto the ground, making crystal-dust angels like it was snow, "Look at me! Look at me!"_

_I sat back against one of the few trees in Oerba, "It's going to be a slow day, isn't it?"_

_"Well, you never know. As soon as Sarah gets here we'll do something fun!" Rosa declared, rolling around, getting crystal in her hair in the process._

_I grinned, ruffling her hair, "Such a dork. Did you forget? Today is Sarah's eighth birthday…Her mom isn't going to let her go anywhere-"_

_"Hey! Look! Look what my mom gave me for my birthday!" Sarah yelled excitedly as she ran up to us, pointing at her throat, "It's her necklace! Her favorite one that's been passed down for generations!"_

_I nodded, looking at the frail silver and crystal necklace, "It's pretty…"_

_Sarah beamed with pride, "I know! I'm so happy!"_

_Rosa sat up, making a feeble grab for it, "I wanna see…"_

_Sarah shook her head, "You're covered in dirt and crystal, maybe later."_

_Rosa sighed and tilted her head, "Hey! Let's go do something fun!"_

_I looked at Sarah as she scratched the back of her head, "I can't…My mom said I can't leave town today."_

_"I knew it," I said, leaning back against the tree, "So today is going to be boring?"_

_Sarah sighed and sat down on a pile of rubble behind her, "Yeah, it looks like it."_

_I stretched and stood up, "Well, I think I'm gonna head back to my house and look for parts to repair Bhakti."_

_Rosa jumped up, "Yeah! Let's try and repair Bhakti today!"_

_Sarah stood up and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"_

_We walked past many empty buildings until we found mine, well ours technically. We all stayed in the same building together, in fact the three of us shared this room together. Right now it held a set of bunk beds and then a second set of bunk beds across from the first bunks._

_I flopped on the bottom bunk bed, looking at Bhakti as Rosa danced over to the machine, "Bhakti! Bhakti! Yay!"_

_I shook my head and looked around the room, silently pondering who had been in this room before us…We'd been born here on Pulse, but we hadn't been here in Oerba's prime time…It made you wonder sometimes…_

_There was a picture in this room of two women, both were young…One had red hair and smiled, the other had darker hair and a smirk…I'd never looked at the back of it, but according to the date on the front…the photo had been taken years ago…_

_"-are you listening to me?" Sarah asked, a scowl on her face as I now realized she was in the other bunks on top._

_I blinked in surprise, "What?"_

_"Of course not!" She exclaimed, lying back on her top bunk, "You never listen when it counts!"_

_"Aw, come on! That's not fair! I have an attention span issue!" I exclaimed, sitting up on my bed, "And so do you!"_

_"That's not the point!" She yelled at me._

_"Oh stuff it!" I yelled back._

_Rosa looked up at us and then paled, "Guys? You should stop-"_

_"Stuff it? What the heck does that mean?" Sarah scoffed._

_"You're such an idiot-" _

_"What the heck is going on in here, girls?" An older voice called from the doorway and we froze, both of us knowing that we were probably grounded for fighting… again._

_"Hi, Dad…" I said quietly._

_"Hello, Uncle…" Sarah said at the same time, just as quietly._

_My father frowned at the two of us, he stood there and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, "Fighting again? You know what your moms are going to say when I tell them…"_

_"NO! Don't tell my mom!" Sarah yelled._

_I nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Don't tell Mom! I'm sorry! It won't happen again today!"_

_Sarah and I looked at each other, "We promise!"_

_My Dad cracked his neck and then sighed, looking at the both of us with his green eyes carefully, "Well…Since it is Sarah's birthday…I guess I could let it slide, but if I hear it one more time…"_

_"You won't!" We both proclaimed happily._

_He nodded, "Good. See all of you girls later then!"_

_As he walked out of the room Sarah and I glared at each other, she growled, "We won't let him hear us…"_

_"But that doesn't mean we won't fight!" I whisper yelled as she jumped off of her bunk and we lunged for each other, fists flying._

_Rosa watched us with her head tilted, screwdriver in hand, "Oh dear…"_

_We both walked away with black eyes that night…and we were both grounded for two weeks…_

_We ended up fighting over who started it._

* * *

**Sarah**

It was a lot to take in…being back in Oerba once again…

Sarah stared at all of the empty buildings that hadn't been inhabited since Vanille and Fang's time, and then her eyes landed on Rosa, who had become oddly silent since entering the town.

They walked through rubble filled, destroyed streets, making sure to avoid any Cie'th in the roads. The tree roots sprouting through the concrete, metal roofs hanging off of buildings by a thread…

Sarah bowed her head, pain filling her heart, _'How is this fair…?'_

Hope squeezed her hand, looking down at her in concern, "Are you all right?"

Sarah nodded, smiling sadly, "Yeah…"

The group finally got into the precinct of the town where Sarah, _Sarah_, and Rosa used to live. Hope saw the look on the two women's faces and diverted the conversation to Vanille, "Which is your house, Vanille?"

Vanille turned and frowned, "What do you mean which is ours? All of them, they're all ours!"

Snow walked up beside Fang as she nodded, "Yep. Everyone in the village lived together."

Snow put his hands on his hips, "One big, happy family?"

Sazh grinned, standing near Sarah and Hope, nodding, "One heck of a lot of places to hang your hat."

Rosa stood beside Vanille, putting her hand on Vanille's shoulder Rosa grinned, "We're back."

Hope looked at the four Pulsians, "So, you want to take a look around?"

Fang nodded, "We'd better. Got to find something to help lose these brands."

Sazh tilted his head, "That's not the only reason we're here. You're finally home, make the most of it."

The group split up, Rosa and Sarah headed up a set of stairs before taking a left and walked right into their old bedroom.

Rosa's eyes lit up, "Bhakti!"

Sarah smiled at her friend and looked around the small room, it still had the bunks and Bhakti…It held all on the memories of their childhood…Of everything they'd lost in the past years…She never thought she'd lose one of their own.

Then she heard Vanille's screech behind her, "Oh! Bhakti!"

Sazh walked into the room with her, "Friend of yours?"

Rosa beamed, "You know Bhakti, Vanille?"

Vanille looked up at the both of them, "Yeah!" She pet the small robot, "You're okay! I was worried…"

The machine beeped and then shut down, Rosa frowned, "Is he…?"

"He wanted to say good-bye," Fang replied softly as she approached.

Sazh put his hands on his hips, "He's not ready for the scrap heap just yet. Bit worse for wear, yeah, but nothing I can't fix…Just need to track us down some parts."

Rosa clapped, "Yes! Thanks, Sazh!"

He ruffled her hair, "No problem, kiddo."

He walked out and Rosa looked up at Sarah, "Wouldn't it be great if he could fix Bhakti? Then _Sarah_ could see it when she wakes up!"

Sarah smiled weakly, "Yeah…She'd like that."

The others came in and out of the room until they left Rosa and Sarah alone. Sarah lay on her top bunk, staring at the ceiling, and finally managed to speak, "Rosa?"

"Hm?" The tan girl asked as she poked and prodded at Bhakti, "What's up?"

Sarah closed her eyes, running her hands through her hair with a sigh, "Do you think…_Sarah_ would be angry…for me not being able to save her?"

She heard something hit the floor, Sarah opened her eyes to see Rosa staring at her angrily, "Where the hell did you get a retarded idea like that?"

Sarah stared in stunned silence as Rosa climbed the ladder on the bunks and got in her face, "You are such an idiot! I can't believe you! _Sarah_ put everything _she_ had to save us and you go off acting like a moron! What does Hope see in you?"

Sarah blinked, backing into the wall to get away from Rosa's proximity, "Rosa-!"

"No! You listen to me, Miss-I'm-Smarter-Than-Everybody-Here! _Sarah_ would smack you upside the face if _she_ heard you say that! _She_ gave us this chance to save Cocoon and Pulse! Not for you to beat yourself up over something you couldn't control! _She'd_ only be angry at you if _she_ knew you were acting like this!" Rosa yelled furiously.

Sarah stared, "S-Sorry…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way…"

Rosa jumped back down to the floor, staring up at Sarah, "_She_ wanted us to be strong…so that's what we've gotta do. I can't do this without you, Sarah, so pull it together. We promised to take care of each other, remember?"

A blank look crossed Sarah's face, "You're right…I've been acting stupid, I'm sorry…"

Rosa crossed her arms, "Good! Next time you wanna say something stupid, you think about that! Okay?"

Sarah shook her head as Rosa cracked a smile, "Yeah."

Then the others walked back in, Vanille danced, "We found the parts!"

Rosa gave her a high five, "Good job!"

Sazh bent down and started fiddling with the machine, then he stepped back, "Hey-hey! Look who's back!"

Bhakti started beeping and moving around, Vanille cried out, "Bhakti, thank goodness!"

Fang grinned, "You're a lifesaver, Sazh."

Rosa hugged Sazh, "Thanks, afroman!"

"Shoot! I thought she'd forgotten about that!" Sazh cried.

The girls laughed at him as Sarah got down off her bunk and petted Bhakti, "That's so cool…"

Sazh smiled at the stunned look on Sarah's face, a look the group didn't get to see everyday on the young swords-woman's face, "Glad you like it."

Sarah smiled at him, "Thanks, Sazh…Really…"

He hugged Sarah around the shoulders, "Don't mention it, kiddo."

Just moments later the group started to withdraw from the room, Sarah stood near the staircase as she looked at the room silently. Hope came up behind her and hugged her, "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

Sarah sighed, leaning into his grasp, "I have to…It's what _she_ would have wanted…"

Hope smiled, leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Let's go…"

"Yeah," Sarah replied, taking Hope's hand and leading him down the staircase, towards the others.

The walk towards the end of town was rather silent, the town became more barren and turned more into a highway of rubble, monsters, and nothingness…

Then they heard it, a soft voice speaking, _"Ragnarok…Come Day of Wrath, O Pulse l'Cie…Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn…That fallen souls might bear our plea…to hasten the Divine's return…O Piteous Wanderer, Ragnarok…make of this day a brave epoch. Deliver the divine…Ragnarok."_

As they turned the corner they saw a figure standing there, Lightning's face lost color, Snow stumbled forward, "Serah! How did you-?"

Sarah's eyes widened, _this_ was Serah? But she was…crystallized…?

The young girl smiled, her oddly colored hair in a side pony tail, the skirt and white top she wore gave her an innocent appearance…

The girl named Serah looked at Snow, "I was waiting for you to open your eyes…"

The girl ran forward and hugged Snow, he held her against him. Sarah scowled slightly, Rosa tugged her arm, "What's wrong?"

"Something…isn't right…" Sarah whispered back.

Serah kept talking into Snow's coat, "All the time I was asleep, I knew what was happening…I kept trying to think of a way to save Cocoon-together."

"Serah…?" Snow asked softly, pulling back from her slowly.

Serah looked at him, "You get it now. There are no gods with miracles to save us, no matter where you look. That's why we have to call one. Destroy Orphan! We'll save the world!"

Lightning's hand fell to her weapon as she yelled out, "Stop it!"

Serah smiled, "You can't do that. You love me too much. You do, don't you, Claire?"

Snow stepped in between the two women, "Enough already!"

Sarah watched the three interact with one another, still not able to put her finger on the problem here…

Snow went on, "Listen up. We are all shooting for the same goal here-"

Serah had a wicked smile on her face when she turned her head, Sarah saw it and shouted, "Snow! Get back!"

He turned in surprise, "What-?"

Serah erupted in light all of a sudden, and Dysley stood in her place, arms wide open, "And the result of that is this!"

Snow roared, "You son of a-!"

He swung at Barthandelus, but the fal'Cie disappeared and Snow hit the ground. Snow was back on his feet in seconds and flew at Barthandelus, only to be flung back into the group by a barrier.

Barthandelus shook his head, "You betray your fal'Cie to chase after dreams and shadows…The world you claim to wish to protect now faces the end of days with no hope of salvation."

Sarah gritted her teeth, "As if!"

Lightning stepped forward, "I didn't think fal'Cie had the means."

Barthandelus smirked, "Oh, it won't be fal'Cie who destroy her. For centuries now, Cocoon has provided generously for its human inhabitants' every want and need. Coddled them, one might even say. The result being their deep-seated fear and hatred of change and all things alien. Fed, nurtured, and ready to detonate at the slightest spark. The seeds of destruction take root, even now."

Lightning lifted her weapon to eye level, "What did you do to Cocoon!"

"I resigned…appointing Raines as Primarch in my stead." Barthandelus said with an evil an cruel smirk.

Sarah felt Rosa begin to rush forward, she grabbed her friend as Rosa yelled, "Cid? He's alive!"

Barthandelus smirk deepened, "The puppet is restrung to serve my needs, yes. Its eyes had long since turned to glass. Of course, the Calvary's eyes will see our friend as nothing more than a traitor to their cause. They'll say the fal'Cie got to him, too, or some such drivel. And imagine-when I spread word that it's Orphan tugging at his strings-what happens next?"

Rosa screamed, lunging forward, "You bastard!"

Sazh sighed angrily, glaring at Barthandelus, "You're gonna use the Calvary to take the thing out?"

"Perhaps," Barthandelus laughed, "Or perhaps I'll feign the howling of Pulsian wolves and let the fear-addled sheep slaughter themselves first. Either way, the end is at hand!" He laughed and began levitating in the air, "But what of yourselves? Will you enjoy the festivities beside me? Or perhaps…"

A bird swooped down and light began glowing as Barthandelus' voice took on that robotic tone, "Greet the end here, in the land where it all began?"

He became the huge monster from before, everyone lined up and began fighting the huge fal'Cie. The battle was long and torturous, it seemed like it would never end, but Rosa finally shot one last bullet and Barthandelus seemed to withdraw…

Barthandelus reverted back into his 'human' form, "The time has come…Allow me to extend my invitation. To save a people beyond salvation, there is only Ragnarok."

The bird from before flew over head and transformed into an airship of sorts, Barthandelus only stared, "Cocoon suffers, release her from the pain."

He turned…and disappeared into nothingness…

Sarah frowned, "I don't think we've seen the last of him."

Snow shook his head, "Nah, that guy's too stubborn to die just yet."

As a group they moved toward the ship, stopping in front of a Cie'th Stone. Sazh stretched, "So, this is the end of the rainbow, huh? Here's hoping the pot's full of tips on dealing with crackpot fal'Cie."

Fang frowned, "You know, I don't remember this being here before…I guess it's new, huh?"

"Yeah, must be. I suppose it might be a record of what happened," Vanille said softly, "You know, after we turned to crystal."

Vanille touched the crystal and it began glowing, a huge green hieroglyphic and words appeared, she read it, "Cocoon, where the slaves of Lindzei dwell, is the enemy of all life fostered by Pulse's sacred hand. So our fal'Cie determined Pulse's will, chose l'Cie and gave them a Focus: Become Ragnarok and bring about the end of Cocoon. And so the beast arose, defeated Lindzei's hateful fal'Cie, and prepared to tear Cocoon apart…but Her Providence betrayed our l'Cie, draining Ragnarok of strength. Their Focus, only half complete, the l'Cie were taken to the enemies land…by Barthandelus, curse his name."

Sarah sighed, finishing, and making everyone stare at her, "And the Goddess said, 'l'Cie who rest upon Cocoon will awaken, however long they may wait. And Ragnarok will rise again, to tear the land from its seat in the sky. Her word is absolute."

Sazh shook his head and sat on the ground, "Guess the jig is up"

Hope looked down, "Cocoon's done for…isn't it?"

Sazh shook his head, "Hey, don't sweat it. If we go ahead and smash Cocoon, you know some Maker's sure to roll up and save the day!"

Snow shook his head and walked into the middle of the group, "As long as fal'Cie are around this fight is never going to end. So let's finish it, let's get Dysley."

"So what do we do about Orphan?" Sazh exclaimed, getting back to his feet.

Fang placed her hands on her hips, "We help Orphan. What else can we do? If we can manage to keep it safe-"

Lightning shook her head, "Another war breaks out somewhere down the road. We're l'Cie, it's not like we can make people stop fighting."

Hope squeezed Sarah's hand as he went to speak, "Lightning, you told me on Cocoon…It's not a question of can or can't. We just do it. That's our only choice this time. Maybe it won't do much, maybe only one person will listen to us, but even then, isn't it better than doing nothing?"

Vanille laughed excitedly and took Sarah and Hope by the shoulder, "Because ripples can make waves!"

"Okay, kids have gone crazy." Sazh remarked.

Fang shrugged, gesturing at the three, "Revolutionaries always get called crazy."

Vanille smiled, letting them go, "When I was on Cocoon, I wished on those fireworks…I wished not to let anything happen to Cocoon this time! But…I shouldn't have wished for that. Wishes aren't enough, prayers either. This time I'm making a promise! I will keep Cocoon safe. I promise, no matter what."

Sazh nodded while crossing his arms, "I guess it takes losing everything to make you see how much you have to fight for, huh?"

Snow came up behind Hope and Sarah, placing his hands on their shoulders, "And we're the only ones that can do it. Right?"

"Right," they chorused.

Fang and Vanille chuckled, pressing their arms together.

Sazh nodded and Lightning smirked, "All right then, let's tie up loose ends."

Hope nodded, "Okay."

Fang moved toward the ship, "All right."

Vanille clapped, "Yeah!"

They all began walking toward the ship except for Rosa, Sarah, Hope, and Vanille.

Rosa walked up to the Cie'th stone and smiled sadly, "They got a few good years before it happened…Didn't they?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah…"

"They?" Vanille asked, head tilted.

Sarah smiled, touched the stone and said, "Our parents fled Cocoon for several reasons…but the main reason was always that our mothers…all three of them…They were branded as l'Cie relatively early in their lives. They didn't start to turn until they ran from Cocoon…"

"Sarah…?" Hope asked softly.

She exhaled, Rosa hugged her friend, "It's okay…"

Sarah nodded, "I know…Everything just happened so quickly…" She looked up at the Cie'th Stone and touched the crystal like face on the stone, "Hope…Vanille…This is my Mom…"

The two teens stared at Sarah as she exhaled and said, "Let's go…The others are going to come looking for us."

Rosa and Vanille walked away, Hope waited for Sarah as she looked back at the stone, "Bye, Mom…"

Hope let Sarah take his hand and lead him back to the ship…

They were off to settle things once and for all.

* * *

**So, things are drawing to a close and now Rosa knows Cid is still alive. Review and we'll see how soon the next chapter comes out! :)**

**~Sarah~**


	12. Let's Start A Riot!

**Chapter 12 of Kings and Queens.**

**Thank you to the reviews for the previous chapters and thank you to ChristmasGirl14 and Hazelxbby for Chapter 11's reviews. Unfortunately, I think I'm going to completely fail in the scene with the l'Cie entering Eden, but that shall be up to you to decide. :) I most certainly tried.**

**I apologize for any confusion and/or grammar mistakes. :)**

**Disclaimer: Again? Sigh...I don't own it and I never shall.**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**~Let's Start A Riot!~**

_I frowned, arms crossed as I glared at the tree tops, lying on my back on top of my blanket, "This is stupid. Why are we even out here?"_

_Sarah sighed, leaning against a tree while sitting on her sleeping bag, "Because we've never been camping."_

_"We're always camping, Sarah. We live on PULSE for God's sake!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air above me._

_She rolled her eyes, "We've never slept outside."_

_"And I really don't want to. Do you know how much it's going to SUCK when you wake up with a Behemoth eating your leg?" I retorted, crossing my arms again._

_She ran her hands through her hair, her dark eyes lingering on the fire that she'd made, "It's a good experience for us. What if we go exploring and get stuck? Now we'll have something to recall so we aren't totally clueless."_

_"Smart ass…" I grumbled._

_"You're just mad because we're spending your twelfth birthday outside," Sarah retorted._

_I looked away, glaring at a spot on a tree, "You don't know anything."_

_Suddenly Sarah frowned, twisting around to look into the darkness, "That's odd…"_

_"What?" I asked, sitting up and grabbing for my scythe._

_"Oh, put that thing down…Geez, you've been way too grabby with that," Sarah said offhandedly, "Rosa's been gone too long…"_

_"Where'd she go?" I asked, getting to my feet quickly._

_"She went to our stuff to get a snack or something…but it doesn't take fifteen minutes for that," she said with a frown._

_"Awesome! What if a Behemoth DID eat her! How do we explain that to our parents!" I yelled._

_Sarah stared, "Wait…You're not worried because she could be hurt…You're worried…because we might get in trouble if she's dead?"_

_I blinked, "What?"_

_She shook her head, "Nothing. Let's-"_

_BOOM!_

_Off in the distance was a huge flaming shape and dancing around it could be none other than…_

_"ROSA!" Sarah and I screamed, running toward the fiery-and now moving-shape._

_I skid to a slow halt as we heard Rosa screaming, "TAKE THAT! OH YEAH! THEY SAID IT COULDN'T BE DONE, BUT I DID IT! I-"_

_Down in a pit like crater, about forty feet down, was Rosa and her 'monster'. I stared as Rosa danced around the thing, I looked at Sarah, "Is that…what I think it is…?"_

_She nodded, her eyes full of fear, "Y-Yeah…That's Gigantuar…"_

_The Cactuar was dancing around angrily, trying to put the fire out, and suddenly it turned on Rosa. It tilted slightly toward her and she grinned, "Oh yeah! Going down real easy, ain't cha!"_

_"Rosa! Get out of there!" Sarah yelled, not knowing what to do._

_"Damn it…" I gritted through my teeth, it was preparing to use it's 10,000 Needles attack on the thirteen year old. I flipped my scythe around so the blade was stuck in the ground as I jumped over the edge of the crater._

_"Sarah!" Sarah yelled as my blade slid through the earth and let me slide to 'safety' below. I hit the ground with both feet, shaking off the numb feeling as I yanked my scythe from the ground._

_I yelled over my shoulder, "I'll be fine!"_

_I ran in front of Rosa, she stopped dancing, "Hey! What gives? I was celebrating my-"_

_"Run, you idiot!" I roared at her as the first few needles came at us, and-of course- she chose that moment to be paralyzed with fear. I had no choice but to twirl my huge, golden scythe around at break neck speed-sending all the needles in different directions._

_I could feel some of the needles getting stuck in my legs, but it didn't matter at that moment. Once Gigantuar stopped it's attack, I pushed Rosa toward the ledge where Sarah waited and put my scythe back in its holster on my back. Once she was up, I looked back to see the Cactuar coming at me, I groaned, "Why is it always me?"_

_I looked up at Sarah, who was reaching down for me, "Come on!"_

_I tried to jump, but fell into a heap on the ground as the needles sent pain up my legs, "Damn, damn, damn, damn…!"_

_I looked down to see the four massive needles sticking out of my legs and then looked back at Sarah, "Just run! I'll get back to you!"_

_"I'm not leaving you!" She yelled back to me._

_I gritted my teeth and yanked the first of the needles out, looking up to see the Cactuar still charging at me. I gasped in pain as I pulled the second out, I wasn't moving quick enough, so finally I took the last two out at the same time-my vision went black for a few seconds and then I was using a Potion that I always kept on me 'just in case'._

_I was on my feet and jumped up, grabbing Sarah's hands and just as she pulled me to safety Gigantuar rammed into the wall below us-getting itself stuck._

_Sarah threw my arm around her neck and pushed Rosa so we could get back to camp. Rosa walked at Sarah's side, her head down, and I was in and out of it. Even though the wounds were gone, I could still feel the pain and it was mind numbing._

_Once we were back at camp, Sarah set me down gently and glared at Rosa, who was sitting next to me, for a second. _

_Rosa flinched, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_Sarah surprised us both by hugging us tightly, "Shut up…You both had me really scared…"_

_I blinked, "Sarah…"_

_She pulled back, a hand on either of our shoulders and said, "Don't ever do that again! Don't ever scare me like that!"_

_Rosa looked ashamed, "I won't…I promise…"_

_"Yeah, same here," I vowed._

_She smiled and hugged us again, "Thank God…"_

_Then she stood up and started packing, Rosa and I looked at each other and then at her, "What are you doing?"_

_She scoffed, giving us a look, "I'm not camping out here with an angry Cactuar. We're going home."_

_I grinned, "How about this?"_

_They both looked at me, "What?"_

_I shrugged, leaning back against the tree as they packed, "Let's agree to NEVER go camping again?"_

_They looked at each other before bursting into laugher:_

_"Agreed!"_

* * *

**Sarah**

They came through the Pulse Gate, Sarah leaned down to tie her shoe, "Now, when we jump, you can't go after Cid-"

Sarah stood up and looked around, from the now open door to Hope, "Where's Rosa?"

Hope grimaced and scratched the back of his head, "She went after Cid just now…"

Sarah blinked, shook her head, and sighed, "Right…Of course she did…"

The others were getting ready to jump, Sarah looked at Hope, "I have to go after her now…"

Hope looked at the pilot's seat where everyone was standing, "We'd better go now then…"

"Hope! You can't go with me," she hissed, "You have to stay with-"

"We'll use the Eidolons as planned. Alexander will break my fall, Fenrir can use the ice ramps you can cast. I'm not letting you go alone, Sarah. I care about you too much," Hope confessed.

She sighed, "Let's go then…"

Sarah and Hope went over to the open door and went to jump, Sarah was free falling with Hope right behind her when they heard Snow yell, "What the hell are you two doing!"

Sarah crushed her crystal in her hand and Fenrir exploded from within it, she quickly landed on his back and cast a Blizzaga spell, creating the ramp down to Cocoon soil. Her fists tightened on the wolf's fur, "Let's go, Fenrir!"

Alexander and Hope went plummeting past her, hitting the racing track below.

People were screaming and running, troops were heading toward them as they dismissed their Eidolons. They ran into an alley way as troops ran by, Sarah peeked out and grumbled, "You'd think I'd be able to see a huge sea serpent…"

"Sea serpent?" Hope whispered.

Sarah nodded as they ran down the alley, "Yeah. Rosa's Eidolon is Leviathan…. Serpent of the Sea or something."

Hope nodded, "Oh…"

There was more screaming-Sarah heard Snow's voice-and she knew they had to get out of there fast.

She grabbed Hope's hand, "Come on!"

"Where are you going?"

"If Rosa is going after Cid…" Sarah trailed off, running into the main street and blending in with the panicking people, "…then she's going to be heading to…."

"The Primarch's Office!" Hope exclaimed softly, and they picked up the pace. Both running as fast as they could…

* * *

**Rosa**

Rosa ducked and weaved throughout the crowd, making her way toward the Primarch's Office. The guards everywhere were insane, not to mention the Calvary troops rushing in and out of the buildings around, and to top it all off she had to avoid her friends as well.

She ducked into the building unnoticed and ran up to the door, standing outside, and froze. What if something had happened to him already? Could she face that?

When Rosa entered the room she saw his figure sitting in front of the huge window on a couch. She gaped openly, "Cid…?"

Cid turned around, shock on his face, "Rosa?"

Rosa stood in the door way, staring, "But…how…?"

Cid bowed his head, "I didn't want you to see me like this…"

She walked around the couch and sat next to him, her eyes unblinking as she stared, "I can't believe you're alive…"

He smiled sadly, "If you can call being controlled by Barthandelus alive…"

She held his hand, he squeezed hers, "I'm sorry for everything…"

"That doesn't matter now! We can escape together! Right now!" Rosa said, an urgent tone in her voice, "The Calvary is coming and we don't have much-"

Several Calvary troops and Rygdea entered the room, Rygdea came over to Cid, a gun in hand, "So, Raines-is this the Cocoon you dreamed of?"

Cid looked at Rosa, a terrible sadness in his eyes, "My dream is but a fal'Cie's fancy now…End it."

Rosa's eyes were huge, "What? No-"

Rygdea was hesitant at first as he lifted the gun and then he pulled the trigger, Rosa's eyes were huge as she screamed, pulling him out of the way-but she didn't get him completely out of harm's reach…The bullet had lodged itself in Cid's chest, above his heart.

She held Cid against her in an embrace as she sobbed, there wasn't a way to fix it…Not a wound like that…

Primarch Guards entered and Rygdea got rid of them, yelling, "Damn idealism! Ya feed it blood, and it howls for more!"

The Calvary troops charged out, leaving Rosa with a dying Cid in her arms, "Cid…No…No…This isn't happening…"

There was a blinding light in the room all of a sudden, Rosa looked up to see what it was and she just stared in awe as she heard a soft voice groan, "Man, I hate white clothes…and I've been asleep for _forever_!"

The figure walking toward them was a woman dressed completely in white, she kneeled by the couch and hissed, "Ouch. That looks like a nasty wound, l'Cie."

Rosa's eyes were still widening, the young woman smiled at Rosa, "You act like you've seen a ghost, Rosa."

"No freaking way."

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah and Hope made their way through security, the Calvary troops had already stormed the place so that gave them next to no time. Hope observed them from around a corner, "I'd say five minutes tops before they rush in there after us, if they see us."

"Damn it, Rosa!" Sarah cursed under her breath as they ran around a corner. They were now down the hall from the Primarch's Office, and the door was half way open, "This can't be good…"

Sarah pulled her sword out and charged down the hallway, Hope behind her with his weapon. She slammed into the door, making the door fly open, and yelled, "Let's go-"

Her voice died in her throat as her eyes focused on Rosa, collapsed onto the floor, hands covered in blood, staring out the window at the destruction below.

Hope ran into Sarah's back, "There isn't anytime! Sarah! What's wrong?"

Rosa sat in the floor with her head bowed, tears on her face as she turned to look at Sarah.

Sarah remained silent, not sure if Rosa upset or happy, and then Hope touched Sarah's arm, "We've got to move…"

Sarah walked over to Rosa, touching her on the shoulders, "Where is Cid…? Are you okay…?"

Rosa wiped her eyes and smiled up her, "Yeah. Everything is going to be okay once we get rid of Orphan…"

Sarah hugged her, "Don't scare me like that…okay?"

Rosa froze, then hugged her, "I broke my promise…I'm so sorry…"

Sarah laughed and pulled back, "Are you really going to be okay?"

Rosa nodded and with a smile said, "_She _promised."

Sarah frowned, brow furrowed, "She?"

Rosa nodded, standing up, and heading toward the door where Hope stood, "Yeah…But she told me not tell, it's our secret!"

As she ran out of the room Hope and Sarah followed her, Hope looked at Sarah, "What is she talking about…?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know…but the only person she has ever kept secrets with…is _Sarah_."

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah, Hope, and Rosa ran out into the street where a load of soldiers were waiting. Rosa loaded her guns, "Ready to rumble?"

Sarah grinned, her sword flashed in a deadly manner, "Totally."

Hope readied his own weapon, "We've got people to save!"

Just as they went to attack a huge thing dropped from the sky, knocking all the soldiers out of the way. Sarah blinked, "What the hell?"

Rosa cheered, "It's Light!"

"And the others!" Hope said, pointing at the sky at four plummeting figures.

Lightning took out the soldiers around her, then smirked at the three teenagers, "Huh. Fancy meeting you guys here."

Snow came up to them, "What the heck were you three thinking!"

Sarah and Hope pointed at Rosa, who was looking at her feet, "I wasn't…I was using my heart…I'm sorry."

Snow blinked, surprised, and then gave her a bear hug, "Ah, I can't be mad when you say it like that!"

She smiled and Lightning cleared her throat, "We should move…"

Rosa pumped her fist in the air, "To Eden!"

The group ran under some bridges and came to a road where cars were speeding by, Calvary troops were everywhere.

Sazh frowned, "So the Calvary's here to, uh…"

Lightning looked off into the distance, "They're here for Orphan."

Sarah nodded, "If it's close to the fal'Cie Eden, they're probably heading for the heart of the Sanctum. In other words, Orphan."

Fang sighed, "Right, and if they destroy it bad things are gonna happen."

"Cocoon's gonna fall out of the sky like a bowling ball," Rosa said quietly.

Snow put his hands on his hips, "Then we better get there before they do."

Everyone was nodding and agreeing when Lightning murmured, "Uh oh…"

Just as a purple transport gate appeared, Sarah roared, "Let's move!"

A huge Behemoth rushed at her and Lightning, they defended only to get knocked down and then the others joined in-easily defeating the Behemoth.

The group ran through the city, trying to get to Orphan as quickly as possible, but all the Pulsian monsters were making it tough. Then as they approached the main street they noticed a huge figure sitting in the middle of the road.

Rosa looked at Sarah, "That doesn't look good."

Sarah blinked, "…You think?"

Snow took the lead as a smaller figure stood in front of the huge metal mass, it was someone they recognized, "Rosch?"

The silver haired annoyance nodded, "I see your power has grown, Mr. Villiers."

Sarah sighed, "Not you again…"

Rosch put a hand over his heart and shook his head with a smirk, "No matter. We will lay down our lives if that's what it takes to stop you."

Snow lifted his hands, clenching one into a fist, "Oh, we're on the same side here. We came back to stop all of this!"

"Nevertheless, you are l'Cie," Rosch snubbed before teleporting into the metal monster behind him.

Sarah shook her head as the thing began moving, "I knew he wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, but I kind of hoped," Snow murmured, scratching the back of his head.

Then Rosch began, "We can trust the pawns no more than the fal'Cie who move them! Humanity's fate rests in its own hands!"

The group ganged up on the thing the operators were calling 'The Proudclad' and destroyed it in moments. One of the people in the metal thing called out, "That's all she can take! Fall back!"

Then it flew off, leaving them all in the streets of destruction like nothing had happened.

Vanille sighed, "I don't understand-we want the same thing! Why can't we just work together?"

Fang walked around to stand in front of the group, "These people are so blinded by fear, they can't even imagine it. Are we too late?"

Sarah crossed her arms in thought as Snow shook his head beside her, "Not yet. And we can't give up-no one else knows the truth. Am I right?"

Lightning and Sarah looked at each other before nodding, Lightning spoke, "Only we know about the plan to destroy Cocoon."

Hope agreed, "And which fal'Cie is behind it-Barthandelus."

Rosa smashed her fist into her empty hand and jumped up and down, "Then why are we still standing here?"

Fang nodded, mimicking her motion, "Then what are we waiting for? It's time for some payback!"

Sazh pointed at her, "That's what I'm talking about! Once everything is finally out in the open, people are gonna have to wake up from this nightmare!"

Sarah smirked, "Let's show these guys what it means to be a l'Cie."

Lightning nodded, "Let's show 'em how human we still are."

They walked on, but not before Snow could trip over some debris. Sarah just stared as he groaned, lifting his large form off the ground, "Wow…Some hero you are."

"Ah, shut up!" He muttered, "Just because I'm a hero doesn't mean I have to be perfectly balanced!"

"No," Rosa said, bouncing on her feet besides Sarah, "But that does usually mean you can walk a straight line without falling over."

"HEY!"

They laughed before running down the street, Sarah pointed, "Look!"

There was a group of soldiers running under a falling door, a huge Adamantortoise chasing them. Rosa screeched, "SEE! They're evil!"

Sarah shook her head, "Not that! That guy is stuck outside!"

They ran in front of the man, defeating the Pulsian creature in seconds while Rosa hid in an alley. The moment the thing was dead the soldier turned on them, lifting his gun, "l'Cie!"

Everyone tensed, but Snow lifted a hand, "Easy now."

The soldier hesitated and then ran, Snow shook his head before walking off, "Let's go."

The group followed him, taking out creatures as they went. Then they entered the actual city, the four Pulsians stared at the greenery and the buildings, but there wasn't a lot of time to admire the place.

After all they had a world a save.

Once they'd fought their way to the front of Edenhall, they found a door with a glowing red line in it-shut, with no way in. Snow slammed his fist on the door, "So close…"

Lightning turned around, looking at their surroundings, "We'll find another way in."

Snow growled angrily, "There's no time for that!"

"Snow, you're acting ridiculous!" Sarah exclaimed walking toward her friend as he slammed his fist into the gate again.

Then it began shaking and making noise; Hope, Vanille, and Rosa covered their ears as Snow and Sarah backed away from the door. Then they heard a familiar voice:

"Gate got ya beat? Heroes?"

A girl laughed, "Pretty lame!"

Snow and Sarah stared at each other, "No way…"

Then two air bikes flew over head and they ran to them, Sarah beamed, "Gadot! Lebreau!"

Maqui sat behind Gadot, "Aw! Sarah! No 'hello' for me?"

Sarah laughed, "Hey, Maqui. Yuj."

Maqui beamed, then looked at Snow, "Heya, Snow! Where ya been?"

Sarah and Snow laughed, "Guys!"

The bikes stopped and then Yuj looked at them, "So…Snow, Sarah…You're Pulse l'Cie now, huh?"

Snow sighed, lifting his arm, "Yeah, good times."

Yuj looked at them, "Then why didn't you tell us? Why the hell didn't you come and find us?"

Lebreau punched Sarah in the shoulder playfully, "Yeah! We've been waiting!"

Maqui joined the two standing closest, "Us and the rest of the Purge fugitives!"

Gadot walked over, shaking his head, "But, damn, those Pulse fal'Cie sure know how to pick 'em."

Lightning snickered, standing by Sarah and nodding toward Snow, "Yeah,. Out of all the idiots in the world, they choose this one."

Snow gaped, "Hey, hey, hey! Now wait just a minute here!"

They all laughed at Snow as he tried to recover, "I am your fearless leader! You're not supposed to laugh at the boss!"

There was a noise behind them, they all turned, but Gadot said, "Just like old times, huh, Boss?"

Lebreau grinned, "Don't you worry. We'll take care of the civilians."

Maqui nodded, "And you concentrate on saving Cocoon."

Hope lifted his hands, "We all will! Together!"

Everyone nodded as Snow lifted a fist, "Now, what's our motto?"

The entire NORA team shouted, "Fal'Cie are no match for NORA!"

Snow and Sarah stood and watched as the bikes took off, but then walked off to the now open door as the others waved NORA off.

"It's good…to see them," Sarah murmured.

Snow nodded, "Yeah, but now we've got to finish our job."

"Right," Sarah replied, "You're right…"

Then the group went through the door and walked into the main plaza, getting closer to the heart of Edenhall. They walked onto a red carpeted area, bits of light shining as they flew up into the air.

Rosa tried to grab at the shimmering bits, but they only went through her hands, "What the heck…? What are they?"

Fang grabbed at it too, but frowned, "Huh. Some kind of crystal?"

Sazh grimaced, "I don't like this. Is Cocoon falling apart already?"

Hope nodded with a shrug, "Could be. Maybe Orphan's having trouble holding things together with all this fighting going on."

Sarah bit her lip, "Mm…Could be."

Then Barthandelus's face appeared on a screen, "The clamor of this conflict rouses the Maker…"

Sarah grabbed her sword, "Oh yeah? Well, all of this nonsense is going to end soon!"

Then the fal'Cie appeared in his human form before them, "Can you halt the Calvary's charge?"

"Filled with righteousness, they will slaughter Orphan in the name of freedom. Your only recourse will be to deliver them from death, swift and certain," the monstrous Barthandelus said.

Lightning shook her head, "No. Unlike you, they'll listen to reason."

The fal'Cie chuckled darkly, "We will see about that. I shall savor the demise of Cocoon from atop the highest seat in all of Eden. You, too, should hurry along to the heart of our grand capital. Your loved ones miss you so."

Snow's eyes widened, Sazh inhaled sharply, Rosa gasped, and Sarah glared, "You!"

Barthandelus began floating, an evil smirk on his face, "Come, l'Cie! Fulfill your destiny!"

Then he disappeared in a flash of light, Hope scoffed with a disgusted look on his face, "Your destiny…We'll decide our own destiny!"

Lightning nodded, "Right-over Barthandelus's dead body."

The group began to walk inside the next building, but Sarah stood there, thinking about what the fal'Cie had said, "…She isn't in there…There's no way…He's just screwing with us…"

Rosa came running up to her, "Come on, Sarah. We've got to go!"

Sarah exhaled, nodding, "Yeah. Let's go."

They went through the building and into the open once again, fighting more monsters. The insides of the buildings began to get fancier, red carpets and golden lined walls. A set of doors open ahead of them, the bits of crystal flying in the air…

Fang looked at Sarah with crossed arms, "So this is the heart of Cocoon?"

Sarah frowned, "I guess it is."

The elaborate, decorative building in front of them was their next destination. Rosa grinned, "It's awesome!"

Hope sighed, "That's where Eden sits, controlling all of the other Cocoon fal'Cie…"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, and Orphan is in there, too. Fueling Eden all the while…"

Snow shrugged, "Good to know. So what's the plan?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Your usual plan. Charge through the front door, what else?"

Sazh chuckled, "Right, through the front-" She started walking off, Sazh panicked, "H-Hey! What're you-? Where you going?"

Sarah snorted, "Let's go."

Then a group of soldiers and a Behemoth appeared around the corner, Lightning sighed, "Right."

After several minutes of fighting and running around, they ran into another large group of soldiers. Lightning murmured, "Another squad…"

The squad just stood there looking around, Sarah frowned, "That is definitely not normal…"

Hope nodded, "Okay…What are they up to?"

A blinding flash of light hit the room, everyone shielded their eyes, and then once it faded everyone gasped.

Rosa shrieked, "CIE'TH?"

Vanille cried out, "All of them? Just like that?"

Sazh scoffed, "A friendly reminder that we're on borrowed time."

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked forward, sword in hand, "If you call that friendly."

They defeated the Cie'th and moved on, finding themselves on a strange catwalk like platform. Sarah looked up and groaned, "You've got to be kidding me…"

Rosa looked at her friend, "What?"

The others kept walking, but Sarah pointed, "That is the same retard from earlier…"

Rosa sighed, "Awesome."

Sazh was looking at the fallen Cie'th, shaking his head, "Looks like no one was spared…"

Then the Proudclad started moving, shaking the ground. Fang hissed angrily, "He really wants us dead!"

Sarah ran up next to her, Rosa right behind her, "You've got no idea…"

The battle with the Proudclad didn't last very long, the group took it out in moments. Once the machine crashed, stopping at last, Rosch stumbled out of it, coughing and gasping the entire time.

Rosa shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Dude, just give it up."

Lightning nodded, "Rosch, it's over."

Rosch looked up, a trail of blood running down his face from his forehead, "What of my soldiers…?" No one answered, he looked down, "I see."

Sazh came forward, "Why are you doing this, Rosch? I mean, haven't you done enough?"

Rosch stumbled to his feet, "Enough? Under fal'Cie orders, I've orchestrated mass murder…all to answer the fears of a panicked populace…For a people utterly dependant on the fal'Cie, it was the only solution I could offer…Even if that solution was a farce…"

Hope got a look of anger and disgust on his face, "Then…you knew the fal'Cie were using us?"

Sarah and Rosa looked at each other, neither really surprised by the revelation, before turning back to look at Rosch as he spoke, "I believed…their rule was best for Cocoon's present and future prosperity…But…it seems…I misjudged their benevolence…" The fallen soldier looked around, "If this…is my punishment…I accept it."

Fang blinked, "So, you're just gonna let everything go to hell. Is that it?"

Rosch grunted, "You're right…One thing remains…"

He pulled out his communication device and began speaking, Sarah grabbed for her weapon just in case, but then he said, "This is…PSICOM Director Rosch…Attention all PSICOM and Guardian Corps units…Suspend l'Cie operations…I repeat, suspend l'Cie operations…All units should focus their efforts on evacuating the civilian population. I do not issue this order as an absolute…You are free…to make the choice…"

He dropped the ear piece and hit the ground, Snow moved forward, "Rosch!"

Rosch looked up at them, "Go…You're here to save Cocoon…aren't you? Or was that…a farce as well?"

Snow walked past him, "Stay alive…We'll see you when it's all over."

The group walked past him, Sarah looked at him, "You know…maybe you aren't as bad…as I thought…"

They walked into the final building, a door shutting behind them and moments later vibrations rocked through the room…

Everyone stopped, looking at the door behind them and then at each other…

Sarah shook her head and kept walking-

She'd known they wouldn't see Rosch again.

"Come on…We've got work to do…" She mumbled, the others slowly followed her as they walked into Edenhall Reliquary…

They were beginning the final part of their journey.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen will be out soon, how soon depends on the amount of reviews I get. :) If there is any confusion about this chapter, worry not, because your questions will be answered in Chapter Thirteen. **

**~Sarah~**


	13. To The Orphanage!

**Chapter Thirteen of Kings and Queens is here! Sadly, it is also the last chapter of the story. It had a Chapter Fourteen, which was more or less an Epilogue, but it was so short that I simply tacked it onto the end of Chapter Thirteen. I truly hope I kept up to your expectations in this final piece. :)**

**So, I'll let you read this last chapter before I rant about how great my readers are. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Riku or anything that Square owns...damn... ;)**

* * *

_Italics-Sarah D's POV_

Normal-The Current POV

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold-Switching Scene**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**~To The Orphanage!~**

_I stretched, yawning as if I'd been in a deep sleep, "Ugh…That was one hell of a nap…Wait. Where am I?"_

_I looked around, noticing the cliff before me and the rocks all around me…I was on Pulse? But how did that work? The last thing I'd remembered doing was…_

_"Sarah! Rosa!" I shouted out loud, looking around and then down at myself, "When the hell did I change clothes?"_

_There was a deep rumble, it shook the ground and caused me to look up. The huge fal'Cie, our fal'Cie, Titan loomed above me, "Human that I cursed myself…I have a task for you."_

_I gritted my teeth, "Why would I do anything for you?"_

_"Your friend is in need of our air," the ancient fal'Cie answered, "I judged far too simply when I created you three as l'Cie. The fal'Cie Barthandelus intends to let the worlds burn in fire-to destroy us all for a deity that may not exist. He must be stopped at all costs."_

_"So…are you sending me in to fight?" I asked, confused._

_Titan replied, "One of your friends has found love and that person is dying as we speak. She will most certainly lose complete control of herself and become Ragnarok is we allow the man to die. You must fetch him and bring him to me for he, much like yourself, is a cursed l'Cie."_

_"His fal'Cie is manipulating him and I can put him into a permanent crystallization until your friends succeed in destroying Barthandelus," Titan explained, "You will have to return to your sleep as well or the balance will be disrupted and Barthandelus shall win."_

_I looked at my feet, the stupid white clothes I wore hurt my eyes so I looked at the fal'Cie, "Fine. I'll do it."_

_He waved a rocky hand and opened a portal, I walked through the white light and found myself in a room with two people. One was clutching another to her, the man was bleeding profusely._

_I stared at the woman though, thinking to myself, 'Rosa…'_

_She must have seen the light because Rosa looked up to see what it was and she just stared in awe as she heard me groan, "Man, I hate white…and I've been asleep for forever!"_

_I walked toward them and then kneeled by the couch and hissed, "Ouch. That looks like a nasty wound, l'Cie."_

_Rosa's eyes were still widening, I smirked at Rosa, "You act like you've seen a ghost, Rosa."_

_"No freaking way."_

_"Yeah way," I laughed._

_"But you're…How are you…?" Rosa stuttered, one of her hands covered in Cid's blood reached out slowly for my hand._

_I held Rosa's hand with a friendly smile, "It's a one time thing only, so don't tell anyone, okay?"_

_Rosa's hand tightened on mine, Rosa took in my appearance and whispered, "…Sarah…?"_

_"The one and only," I said with a wink, before looking down at Cid, "I know you're not going to be real happy about this, but my fal'Cie wants me to take you to him. He's going to try and save you."_

_"How…is…How is a fal'Cie…going…to save me…?" Cid gasped out._

_"By doing what he did for me, giving you the true Crystallization. It isn't forever, just until Barthandelus is destroyed. My fal'Cie revived me so I could retrieve you…and then I too will return to my sleep," I said, brushing my long hair out of my face._

_"Barthandelus will…seek…He'll seek me out…."_

_"No, once you undergo the true sleep, he won't be able to play puppet master with you any longer. Once Barthandelus is gone, you will have your human life back. All l'Cie will, Cid." I explained with a gentle smile, trying to reassure the cautious man, "All it takes is for you to agree and I will take you back."_

_Cid and Rosa looked at each other, and then he nodded, "Yes…I'll go with you."_

_I nodded, "Come on, take my hand and we can go. You don't have much time."_

_Cid went to reach for my hand and then looked up at Rosa, taking his hand from hers and touching her face, softly pulling her face closer to his…and kissed her softly, whispering, "When it's all over…I'll come back…and be a man you can be proud of…"_

_Tears poured down Rosa's face as she sobbed, "You already are…Come back to me…okay…?"_

_Cid smiled, pressing his lips to hers once more before pulling away, "I promise you."_

_Rosa reached over and hugged me with all her might, "You'd better be back, too!"_

_I grinned, "That's a promise. I have to take care of you, remember?"_

_Rosa nodded, eyes full of tears, "Y-Yeah…"_

_"You can't tell anyone that I was here, Rosa. Promise me, you won't even tell Sarah," I said before leaving._

_She nodded, "I promise."_

_Cid took my hand and the room became unbearably bright, Rosa had to shield her eyes and the last thing she heard was my quiet laughter, "Don't forget! We're waiting, so hurry up and save the world! Okay?"_

_Then I returned to my sleep…and waited for the day I would be saved._

* * *

**Sarah **

Coming into the main room of the next area made everyone take a step back. The light was a rose color and the entire place had an odd cathedral feel to it. Sarah and the others looked around, searching for any sign of enemies.

Vanille frowned, "Where's the Calvary?"

Fang tilted her head toward the empty room, "If they made it this far, we'll see 'em soon enough."

Sarah sighed as a Cie'th came around the corner and into the center of the large room, "Like that?"

Snow shook his head, hands clenching into fists, "Not them too…They're all Cie'th!"

The room shook violently, everyone steadied themselves as the windows and walls began to fall apart. A blinding light made everyone shield their eyes for several moments.

Then Sarah looked up, "What the hell?"

Everything except the floor was gone-there were bits of things that looked like red crystal or walls flying by, Cie'th wandered father up ahead around the few ruins left, and the group was left astonished.

Lightning looked around, "This is it. A lot of dreams died to get us here, and we can't let it be for nothing."

Sazh looked at her, "You said it. It's not just _our _future we're fighting for."

Hope nodded, "We'll do it for everyone. Fal'Cie rule ends here."

Sarah smirked, "Then let's get to it."

Snow turned around, facing the huge room and shouted, "Dysley! We're coming for you!"

They wandered around, finding their way through the monsters and rubble. They came to what seemed like a dead end, until the statue started moving. Everyone took a few steps back, but Rosa shouted, "That is SO not normal!"

Then two more appeared and flew to the other sides of the odd structure, putting one in front of them, one on the left, and the last on the right. Everyone turned so that they were facing at least one, making sure all sides were covered in case of an attack.

Each waved their wands, made something appear, and then they disappeared.

Vanille pointed at one of the objects, a silvery ring floating in the air, "That-That looks like a gate to Gran Pulse!"

Hope rolled his eyes, "A last gift from Barthandelus?"

Then several pieces of the crystal and walls all dropped, stopping on their right side along with one of the odd statue things.

Sarah gestured at the portals to Pulse and Cocoon, "Consider this our last chance to run away."

Snow stretched, punching one of his fists into the other hand, "So, guys, which way we going?"

They turned to go to the statue, Rosa patted Snow on the arm and pointed to the side, "Don't fall, we'll never be able to save you."

Snow rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Whatever."

Sarah laughed, "Snow-Pancakes…"

Lightning made a face as she walked by, "Now _that_ sounds disgusting."

They laughed and kept going, the conversations would wander and range as they made their way through the ridiculous terrain.

Hope turned to Sarah, "What are you guys going to do once this over?"

Rosa looked at Sarah, the younger girl looked stumped. Rosa put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, "She's going to do what she has to do. I know I'm going to go home."

Sarah looked at Rosa in surprise, "Rosa…"

The older girl shrugged, "Do what you need to before you come back. You know _Sarah_ will be pissed if you come home and then leave again."

Sarah laughed, "That's true, I guess."

Hope smiled, shaking his head as they went on.

It seemed like it wasn't ever going to end, the more they went on, the more the area changed. It allowed them to go further, but Sarah sighed, "It feels like we're just going in circles."

Fang frowned, "Another test like the Ark, maybe?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know, but I hope this ends soon…"

The others agreed and walked up to another statue, this one swung its rod around and teleported them all into another place. Sarah looked up and pointed across the new, smaller room, "Look out!"

The two monsters charged, but they were no match for the eight l'Cie. Once they were gone they were sent back to where they'd come from, only the road they'd come from was gone and the one ahead was open.

Fang had a hand on her hip, "Where does this end?"

Sazh shook his head, "I dunno. If there is one, I can't see it."

Vanille shook her head, "I can't do this. All these Cie'th were people once, like us."

Sarah gestured slightly, "I think that's what Barthandelus wants. He wants us to be scared and guilty."

"Then the second we slip up it's Focus time," Hope finished.

Sarah nodded as Snow mumbled, "Wait till we're broken, then slip on the leash."

Rosa rolled her eyes, "No thanks!"

Sazh shrugged, "Yeah, well, when you think about it…Having all this empathy? It puts us humans at a big disadvantage."

Lightning walked ahead, "Maybe. But it's also what makes us dangerous."

Everyone started moving except Fang. Rosa and Vanille looked at each other, Sarah frowned, "Fang?"

Vanille walked over to her friend, "What's wrong?"

Fang shook her head, "Oh, nothing. Just that time's running short."

Vanille smiled, "It's okay. My mind's made up this time! We'll just make Cocoon our home!"

Fang nodded, "Yeah. I guess we will."

After that they fought a few more battles in rooms they were teleported to, taking out everything in their way. The monsters slowly became stronger and larger in number, they knew they were getting closer.

Then they ended up in the same place they'd started, only a new portal was open in the middle. They walked up to it and saw that inside was a place that was only white. They all went inside, the walls had odd hole patterns all through out it the new place. There were benches everywhere, but no one sat.

They walked through the area and approached a huge door with a glowing red line in it. It opened and Lightning said, "Let's do this!"

The new room had a huge yellow glowing crystal near the back, with what looked like machines everywhere else.

They all stopped at the top of the stairs, Lightning looked around the room, "Ready?"

"Yep!" Vanille said.

Rosa threw her fists up enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

Hope nodded, "Yeah, ready."

The floor vibrated, everyone looked around as Snow said, "This is it."

Sarah nodded, "No turning back."

Lightning looked at everyone, but addressed Snow, "Moment of truth, Hero."

They all jumped down to the floor, there were glowing spots floating around where the were now. Vanille tried to touch one, "Little lights…Just like in Oerba."

Three crystals shot up from the floor, but they heard Barthandelus speaking, "Life's spark shines on, once freed from its fleshly shroud…"

The crystals emitted light and then took shapes-of their friends' crystals.

Sazh shouted, "Dajh!"

Lightning and Snow both yelled, "Serah!"

Sarah and Rosa only stared at _Sarah's_ crystal, but they all ducked as a white owl came swooping down in front of them-leaving Barthandelus in its place. The older man smirked, "Dreams, meanwhile, shatter in a flash."

As he finished his sentence a feeling of dread over came Sarah, she took a step forward as Dajh's crystal shattered. Serah's followed his. Rosa yelled out in despair as _Sarah's_ followed suit.

Sarah gritted her teeth, "You!"

Snow rushed at Barthandelus, only to be tossed back violently. Everyone rushed to his aid as Lightning helped him sit up, "Think! Where is the real Serah!"

Snow looked at the crystallized tear in his hand, Sazh lowered his hand to show the Chocobo chick, "Hey, listen…"

Sarah's hand tightened on her sword, "It isn't real. It's just another trick!"

Hope nodded, "Yeah! They don't work wonders. They play tricks!"

Barthandelus grinned evilly, "At last, my errant l'Cie. Men fight men. Men battle beasts. Cocoon wars with Pulse. There can be no end to such conflict, but Cocoon's end is imminent and inevitable. Will you not at least slay Orphan, and make it quick? As an act of mercy?"

"Mercy?" Lightning scoffed.

Sarah lifted her sword, "He means murder."

Lightning shook her head, "Cocoon won't die. We're not here for that-We're here for you!"

Barthandelus made a face, "Such willful insolence. Disappointing," he floated in the air, "You prolong Cocoon's suffering! And to what end? Refusing me but condemns another to face your Focus tomorrow! If you truly seek salvation, you will obey!"

The owl flew into Barthandelus and transformed him into his fal'Cie form. Sarah scoffed as everyone got into position, "Whatever. You're just another moron to take out!"

The fight against the fal'Cie was long and tiresome. He wasn't very strong at that point, but they were starting to think that he was nearly immortal when he finally went down.

He screamed and roared as he went down, Sazh remarked, "Hey! Put a lid on it!"

Barthandelus started yelling as he disappeared into the floor, "Release! At last, release!"

Lightning jutted her chin at him, "It's done."

Snow shouted excitedly, "All right!"

Everyone seemed to be celebrating except Sarah and Lightning. Sarah looked at the other woman, "Something isn't right…"

Lightning nodded just as Sarah pointed at the ceiling, "It's that bird again!"

Everyone turned in surprise, seeing it hit the floor where Barthandelus had just been in a burst of light. A ring of golden light lit the floor and began rising, a voice spoke, "A heaven, yea. Yet it must fall ere we be saved. Too frail a shell, and humans should not thrive."

A huge being emerged, slamming its fist onto the ground causing everyone to fall as it spoke, "Too stout a shell, and they would not die. Slaughter and salvation! Two irreconcilable Focuses we bore. Yet bound were we in a cocoon prison impervious to our power. And so we thank you, for granting us our longed-for birth."

Everyone stared at the huge thing, Snow shook his head, "Dysley?"

Sarah shook her head, "No. Not anymore! That's Orphan!"

Orphan exclaimed, "We are the Abandoned One, born but now to die. Our name is Orphan. By our hand, the world shall know redemption!"

Rosa looked at Sarah, "We have to fight Orphan!"

"But won't that destroy Cocoon?" Hope asked.

Sarah shook her head, "We'll deal with that after we stop this thing!"

Everyone agreed and began the fight against Orphan. It took several moments with it slamming its sword onto them, moving and casting magic upon them all. But in the end they stopped it…or so they thought.

It began chuckling darkly and rising into the air, glowing. It sent a wave of dark magic at them all, there was a flash of light and then it spoke again- "Have you ever paused to consider our reason for making l'Cie of men? We fal'Cie are crafted for a single purpose, and granted finite power to that end. With men it is not so."

Sarah sat up, watching as Fang stood alone against Orphan. Something wasn't allowing her to get up, nor any of the others.

Orphan went on, "Men dream, aspire, and through indomitable force of will achieve the impossible. Your power is beyond measure. We take l'Cie that we might wield such strength," it continued to speak as Vanille sat up, "Through you, we obtained freedom from our bondage. And now, your Focus alone remains."

The thing lifted its hand and pointed at Vanille as she got to her feet, creating a ring around her. She immediately started screaming, Sarah couldn't get up, she was stuck watching this. She ground her teeth as Orphan went on, "Defy it, and all will be for naught. Cocoon's sacrifice, and that of Gran Pulse as well. Yet if we summon the Maker, we will be granted the chance to begin again. All our sins, absolved, and the world-born anew!"

Fang yelled helplessly as Vanille was lifted into the air, being tortured as Orphan provoked, "Submit, l'Cie! Become Ragnarok! Lead us into the light!"

Fang turned to Orphan, "Let her go!"

Orphan scoffed, "We have no need of flawed l'Cie!"

Fang declared, "Orphan! I'll do it! I'll destroy you!"

It seemed to regard her, dropping Vanille, and addressed Fang, "Ragnarok. The will to guide the world unto oblivion…Can you bear the sin of our salvation?"

She looked away and then back, "You heard me. I said I'll do it!"

Vanille gasped from the floor, "You can't! I'll be fine! And you can't forget our promise! We promised to save Cocoon! We promised!"

Fang held her lance at Vanille, "I made another promise, too. To protect my family."

Fang faced Vanille as everyone started coming around, Snow looked at them, "Fang?"

Fang stared at Vanille and then lifted her lance, "Sometimes…You've gotta choose!"

Snow was able to get up, grabbing Fang's lance, she protested, "Back off!"

He shook his head, "What are you do-?"

Sazh was close enough to grab her around the waist, "Now isn't the time to be losing it, lady!"

She glared at him, "You too, huh?"

Everyone was able to get to their feet slowly, Lightning and Rosa blocked the way to Vanille as Hope and Sarah made their way over slowly. Lightning shook her head, "What do you gain from hurting Vanille?"

Rosa nodded, "We're in this together!"

Fang stopped for a moment and then said, "This is my Focus. No one's gonna stop me!"

She threw Sazh off of her and kicked Snow to the floor, throwing her lance into the air, and then seemed to float in a flash of orange light. She hit the ground and everything seemed to explode in light…

* * *

**Sarah**

The group watched from somewhere as Fang stared in horror at the Cie'th surrounding her, "Everything I do…Why? Is this what you meant to happen? All of 'em…"

Only Vanille remained with Fang, standing in the midst, shaking her head, "After all we went through!"

She fell to her knees, sobbing, as Fang was clobbered by the Cie'th. She didn't block, "I guess I deserve it, after what I did!"

One knocked her to the floor, she dropped her lance, "Are they my sins to bear for choosing salvation?"

They continued to attack Fang, the real group stuck in whatever limbo they were in as they were forced to watch the skeptical. Vanille shook her head, "Please…stop. Stop it!"

Orphan laughed at Vanille's despair as the Cie'th all fell on top of Fang, she shouted, "Give them back!"

Then the Cie'th shot across the room everywhere, Fang stood with her brand glowing ominously. She yelled out as it began glowing orange, Orphan spoke, "Salvation is born of sacrifice-miracles, of misery. From shattered shards, a new crystal legend will arise!"

Fang had transformed into a monster of sorts, strange hair like things that were huge coming from her head and back along with a tail. She was glowing orange and white- She had become Ragnarok.

She flung herself at Orphan, only to be thrown back. She roared defiantly, Orphan exclaimed, "Yes! Let anger be your strength! Despair! Despair and save us all!"

Ragnarok clawed at the invisible shield around Orphan, shattering it as the fal'Cie exclaimed, "Lo! The Day of Wrath is come!"

The group somehow managed to tear free of whatever was holding them back, reentering the room to see Fang was herself once more. They didn't move toward Fang or Vanille though, they wanted to see what happened next.

Orphan looked at her in disgust, "Yet again…How many times must you fail?"

Orphan lifted Fang with magic, she hung by her wrists by two orange rings, Fang mumbled, "Let me go…"

"Retake the form of Ragnarok. Deliver us that which we have too long been denied!"

It shocked her and the healed her, Fang hissed, "What do you want?"

"Steep yourself in hatred. Let it infuse your soul with the strength it craves," Orphan demanded.

Vanille slowly approached Orphan, Rosa went to move, but Sarah lifted a hand, "Wait. This is their fight. They started this over five hundred years ago. They need to come to terms with their choices…"

Rosa hissed, "But it isn't fair…"

Snow put a hand on Rosa's shoulder, "Life isn't fair."

They heard Orphan, "Your awakening demands an offering of pain!"

It lifted a hand and Fang pleaded, "Vanille…Run…"

"No!" The younger Pulsian said, "I swore I wouldn't run away anymore! I'd rather fight and lose than give up without even trying!"

Something exploded around Orphan, sending Fang flying. Sarah nodded, "Now that is our cue!"

The group ran forward as Vanille cried, "Fang!"

Snow caught Fang, Rosa grinned, "Great catch!"

Snow nodded, putting Fang on her feet, "Thanks!"

"Time to stop showing off," Lightning chided, causing Hope and Sazh to snicker.

Then Sazh scoffed, "Miracles out of misery. You've got to be kidding me."

Hope smirked, "Yeah, Fang. Who'd be dumb enough to swallow that crock?"

Lightning nodded, walking over with Fang's lance in one hand and her own weapon raised, "Sure, we've all had better weeks."

Vanille murmured, "You're alive!"

"But you can't be!" Fang said softy.

Sarah raised her sword defensively as she looked at Orphan, "Another fal'Cie trick…"

Snow looked at the oldest of the Pulsians, "Fang, we're sorry."

Lightning nodded, "We made you go it alone."

She lifted Fang's lance, Fang shook her head as she took it, "Second time now, isn't it?"

Vanille looked at the other seven, "But…where were you?"

Hope answered for all of them, "Somewhere cold and dark, just thinking about everything that happened up until now. And then…it was like-"

"It was like," Snow said, finishing, "I had a glimpse of the future. Everyone smiling and laughing," he held up the crystal tear, "Even Serah…Even Light."

Sazh shrugged, "I don't know. It was a new Focus, or something…You know, I'm thinking, didn't really make sense of course. I mean, knowing we were worm bait and all, but…as luck would have it, next thing I know I feel somebody pushing me right along."

Sarah smirked, looking at Fang, "You were there, too. Same side as all of us."

Rosa threw her fists in the air, "Together until the end!"

Vanille got a look on her face as she looked at Fang, "We promised, didn't we?"

The ground shook suddenly, Orphan screaming out in pain as it faded and sank into the ground. Everyone went on the defensive, watching and waiting.

As Orphan disappeared Snow scoffed, "The heroes never die!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Enough with the antics. We've got a world to save!"

Hope nodded, lifting his weapon, "If we have the power to destroy Cocoon, then we have the power to save it! You say you want your Day of Wrath, do you? Well, it's coming right up!"

Rosa lifted her guns, "Hell yeah!"

Sazh agreed as well, "Time we gave the people what they really want."

Vanille looked up, "We can do it! I know we can! We made it this far!"

Lightning nodded, "Right."

Vanille turned to Fang, "Let's make a real miracle happen!"

Fang held her lance behind her, walking forward to stand on Sarah's right, "Lady Luck sure ain't on his side!"

Everything shook again as Orphan's last form rose, laughing like a maniac, "You overreach yourselves!"

Sarah scoffed, "As if! We overreach you!"

"Is that so?" It questioned.

Lightning took a step forward, standing on Sarah's left, "You don't believe in anything. You gave up on life before you were even born! Sat poisoning Cocoon from the inside, waiting for someone to come and destroy you! Sure, you think the end of the world is salvation. All you care about is death's release. So take it, and leave the rest of us alone! We don't think like that!"

Everyone raised their weapons as Lightning went on, "When we think there's no hope left, we keep looking until we find some. Maybe Cocoon is past saving, but it's our home. And we'll protect it or die trying! We live to make the impossible possible! That is our Focus!"

The group fought for what seemed like hours, trying to take the thing out as it inflicted wounds on them. It even cast Doom on some of them, giving them no time to think and only to act. Eventually it went down, screaming and exploding the entire way.

Lightning shook her head, "We're here to stop him. We're here to save Cocoon, right?"

Everyone nodded, "Right!"

The roof began to disappear, gravity ceased being, and they floated up. They saw their world dark and empty. No sun, no lights, not anything. Sarah felt Hope grab her hand as Lightning shouted, "Stay together!"

Sazh looked up at the two of them, "Grab my hand!"

Sarah grabbed Rosa's hand, "Stick close!"

"Got it, Boss!" Rosa shouted, grabbing Snow's hand.

They all grabbed onto one another and then Sarah looked down, "Fang!"

"Vanille!" Snow and Rosa shouted.

The two Pulsians stayed below, they all watched as their friends exploded in a flash of light-becoming a much larger version of the monster from before-Ragnarok. All the Pulsian monsters in the streets disappeared as the beast roared in anger, suddenly leaping from Cocoon all together.

Then everything just stopped…blackness over came everything…and the heroes fell into sleep…

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah's eyes opened, she inhaled deeply as if she hadn't been able to breathe in ages. Then she noticed the crystal falling from her, "Was…I asleep…?"

She looked around to see many of her friends crystallized, but waking, if not already awake. Lightning and Sarah exchanged glances, the older woman asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Sarah asked, waiting for the others to wake.

Lightning shook her head, "No idea…"

Then they turned, realizing they were on Pulse, and saw Cocoon. It hung in the air, suspended by a huge, elaborate pillar of crystal. Lightning's eyes were huge, "They did it…"

Sarah felt the sad smile on her face, "They saved the world."

"No, they gave us a new one," Snow said, walking over as he woke.

Hope walked over with Rosa, holding Sarah's hand with a smile. Sazh stretched, "That's one gift I'll forgive them for not wrapping."

Hope and Sarah laughed, but then Hope asked, "Does that mean…we completed our Focus?"

Sarah nodded, "Cocoon has seen better days, that's for sure."

"Yeah," Sazh said as they watched refugees from Cocoon come down to Pulse, "I'd say that qualifies as a demolition. Focus completed."

Rosa wiped at her eyes, "It's a real miracle…"

Sarah put her free hand on Rosa's shoulder, "Hey, don't cry. They're safe and happy. They did what they set out to."

Then Hope shouted as he lifted his wrist, "My brand! It's gone!"

Everyone checked for their brands, but there wasn't a single one. All of them had huge smiles on their faces. They'd done it…They'd actually saved themselves and the world!

Then they all looked up as they heard several voices, one girl's said, "Oh? And what did you see there?"

A small boy's voice said, "An', an', an', there was this whole big bunch of Chocobos there!"

Another girl's voice laughed, "There was, was there?"

A deeper man's voice chuckled, "Sounds exciting."

Then they all came into view, a girl that looked like Lightning put a hand on the small boy's shoulder, "Hey, look there!"

The boy ran to the group, the girl followed in a jog. The other woman and man walked normally, both laughing. Snow exclaimed, "Serah!"

Lightning smiled, "It is…"

Sazh hugged his son, "Dajh!"

"Daddy!"

Snow and Serah embraced, laughing and holding onto each other.

Rosa's face was covered in tears as she and Sarah stared at the two others approaching, "Cid! _Sarah_!"

Rosa took off, hugging both at the same time, "You're back! You're alive! I'm so glad! I was so scared that I wouldn't see either of you again!"

_Sarah _laughed, hugging her friend, "I told you in the Primarch's office that I was going to take Cid somewhere safe, goofball."

"It seemed so dream like," Rosa murmured, "How did you even get there?"

_Sarah_ sighed as Rosa let her go, "Not all fal'Cie are bad. Titan sent me to save Cid, as a way of saying he's sorry for ever getting us involved. I had to go back to sleep after I retrieved Cid."

Cid smiled at Rosa as she hugged him, "I take it you missed me?"

Rosa kissed him enthusiastically, "You've got no idea!"

The three laughed as Sarah approached her two friends, Sarah and _Sarah_ just stood there staring at each other for a long moment and then _Sarah_ held her arms out, "Need a hug?"

Sarah crushed her friend in a hug, "You're such an idiot sometimes…"

_Sarah_ chuckled, hugging Sarah back, "Yeah, believe me, I know."

Rosa joined the hug, two of the girls in tears while the other tried not to cry. Everything was going to be all right…

The groups of reunited friends and lovers all walked back to Lightning and Hope, the group radiating with happiness. Serah hugged Lightning, "I missed you."

Lightning shook her head, "Serah…I'm sorry."

Serah beamed, "It's okay."

Snow grabbed Serah by the shoulders, "Hey! Come on the apologies can wait! We've got a wedding to plan! You are gonna allow it-right?"

Hope put an arm around Sarah's shoulders, "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"No, I don't," Snow laughed.

"That's right, charge in, guns blazing!" Sazh said with a laugh.

Snow looked at Lightning, "I swear to you, I will make her happy."

Lightning nodded, "I believe you…Congrats."

Snow turned suddenly, looking at Sarah, _Sarah_, and Rosa, "I promised, didn't I? Guys, this is Serah! My fiancée!"

The four girls laughed, all saying, "Nice to meet you!"

Then _Sarah _looked at Sarah and Hope, "I see you weren't _too_ concerned with saving me. So, who's lover boy there?"

Hope laughed, "You were right, Sarah. She's easily recognizable!"

_Sarah_ rolled her eyes, holding out a hand, "I'm _Sarah_, you'd better have been good to my friend or else."

Hope shook her hand, "I'm Hope, and I promise I have been."

Sarah sighed in content, leaning against Hope and then said, "Happy endings really do exist…"

Everyone laughed, it was the dawn of a new day…

One that they would take control of for themselves.

* * *

**Sarah**

They were back at Palumpolum for the night, they were there to get supplies for the people of Pulse, considering there really wasn't anything _on_ Pulse.

Sarah looked around at everyone outside, and it was exactly how she'd pictured it…just without Vanille and Fang. She looked at the crystal covering the outside of Cocoon as she stood inside Hope's house and sighed, "Thanks guys…"

Hope walked up beside her, looking out the window at the crystal, "It's kind of sad…"

She sighed, then looked up at Hope's face, her heart skipped a beat, "Yeah…I never thought that we wouldn't all make it through…not really."

He exhaled, and then he decided to chance it. He looked at Sarah, she looked up at him and she froze. They were incredibly close, and he whispered, "Sarah…I-"

"HEY! HELP ME PLEASE!" Snow yelled as he burst through the door, the other Serah and _Sarah_ ran through the house after him. Both yelling in annoyance, Sarah noted to herself as she dropped her head to Hope's shoulder.

She murmured, "Every damn time…"

Hope, however, was thinking something else as he took her face in his hands, making her look at him, "Sarah."

She felt her eyes grow wide as she stared at him, "Hope…?"

He crushed his mouth to hers in a quick kiss, Sarah was sure she'd had a heart attack. But she couldn't stop her body's reaction; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

When they parted, they were nearly gasping for air. Hope laughed quietly, "Somehow, I wasn't expecting that reaction."

She laughed with him, "Me neither."

He kissed her again, this time he managed to get out the words he'd been desperately trying to convey for so long, "I love you, Sarah."

She exhaled, "I love you, too, Hope…"

_Sarah_ and Rosa both ran in the room to tell Sarah that Serah was beating up on Snow, only to find her and Hope making out in his bedroom. _Sarah_ looked at Rosa, "Whoa, Sarah grew up while I was gone, no?"

Rosa snorted, "C'mon, you've got no idea how much they deserve privacy."

They laughed and left the two young lovers alone…

* * *

_I don't really understand exactly what happened in the short time that I was gone, but everyone is happy. Rosa has Cid, Sarah has Hope, and everyone else is alive._

_While Fang and Vanille didn't make it here with us, they're still alive, protecting us with the crystal covering on Cocoon. I know that this fight may not be over just yet, there are probably still fal'Cie like Barthandelus out there, but we're still here. _

_We'll fight to protect Cocoon and Pulse to the end._

_I smiled down at Pulse, the crystal covering had knocked a couple holes into Cocoon, seeing many of its new inhabitants walking around, "It's over…isn't it?"_

_Snow, Serah, Rosa, Cid, Lightning, Sazh, and Dajh were all standing around me, Snow clapped a massive hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, Cocoon is safe."_

_"Gran Pulse, too!" Rosa piped up._

_Cid hugged Rosa, "Yes, and all is saved from fal'Cie rule."_

_Lightning shook her head, "We did it…"_

_Sazh laughed as he watched his son and his pet Chocobo play, "Of course we did! We were l'Cie!"_

_Somehow I couldn't help but laugh, there was just something in that moment that seemed so unrealistic that it made me want to cry and laugh all at the same time. The thing we'd once thought as a curse had saved us all…_

_Just then something came blaring out of the house, I slapped myself in the face as I realized that it was one of Sarah's favorite bands, 30 Seconds to Mars's song 'Kings and Queens', "Looks like she found the radio."_

_Just then Sarah came running out of the house, holding Hope's hand, and yelled, "Guess what I found!"_

_I laughed and walked over to her, Rosa close behind, hugging them both, "I'm glad I had this adventure with you guys."_

_Rosa beamed, "We wouldn't have had it any other way."_

_Sarah nodded, "A happy ending…"_

_We all looked up as Phoenix began to shine, signaling the dawn of a new day on Cocoon. _

_I sighed, "Yeah, a happy ending."_

_And we looked forward to a brighter future…_

* * *

'**We were the kings and queens of promise.  
We were the phantoms of our selves.  
Maybe the children of a lesser god,  
between Heaven and Hell.'**

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**That's that! 'Kings and Queens' is over! I wanted to thank all of those who have read this story up until this point and to the ones that have reviewed; danielledischarge, ChristmasGirl14, hazelxbby, Lady Lightning, SKULLKID007, and all the others, but especially axelxroxie, who is Rosa in real life, as well as one of my best friends. **

**It was a pleasure writing this story and I hope you'll stick around for my piece that I'm working on now- Final Fantasy VII: Someday.**

**Have a Happy New Year!**

**~Sarah~**

_~Finished: 12/31/10~_


End file.
